The King and I
by Jaywing25
Summary: Intrigue, scandals, and arranged marriages. Need I say more? A society obsessed with pure bloodlines and absolute power is sure to meet challenges. Roan has finally been sold off but why? Why him? Why this? Why that? Why not?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, two kingdoms were at odds with each other; the demise of a beloved king carved the path for a despised usurper to take control. Shadows in the streets grew darker, hunger was more poignant, and hope was fleeting

Chaos was a more present ruler than their new king.

As society faltered, a horrible disease began to spread. Known as the Flare, it took an innumerable amount of lives. No one knew where it originated.

Anyone who was found with the disease was instantly killed, all their belongings burned and their families relocated. Not only did the disease take your life – it took everything.

Because of this horrid illness, WICKED was created. Being the only thing that the two warring kingdoms agreed on, the organization was given free reign to do whatever was deemed necessary. Entire villages were burned in the dead of night, eradicating the threat in that area. WICKED believed that it was the only way.

This harsh action continued for generations, until something extraordinary happened. Immunity. Newborns began outliving their parents, and a small seed of hope was beginning to blossom.

The first immune child was found in an abandoned crank hideout. Starving, filthy, and covered with burn marks – the WICKED soldiers were surprised that the baby had survived that long.

As soon as the king found out about the immune, he devised a plan. Alongside WICKED, they confiscated every child born within the recent years. Infecting all the children with the Flare, WICKED determined which children were immune. Unfortunately, those who were unlucky enough to not be immune perished.

For many years, WICKED scavenged the land in search of more immune children. Populations reached an all-time low. However, one year, nearly all the test babies survived the flare.

Meanwhile, the outside world was in utter chaos. Two militia were created: one made up of cranks seeking revenge, and another of insurgents demanding their children back. WICKED, sensing the eminent threat, boarded all the children on a boat and sent them across the sea. Supply ships were regularly sent every month, but time was running out. Attacks from the militia groups were growing stronger and more violent.

Miraculously, the ship full of infants made it to shore. A lone ship, filled with a few supervisors and young children, was sent back to inform WICKED of their success. What greeted them at the mainland was a horrid and egregious sight: all that was left of their home was destroyed, charred, or rotting. Strewn across buildings and streets were bodies of the dead.

Who won the conflict? WICKED? The insurgents? The cranks?

Did it even matter, in the end?

The survivors could not return, as there was risk that the next generation wasn't immune. That, coupled with the fact that they lacked the supplies for their journey, sealed their fate. They perished alongside their deceased companions.

In the new land, the adults erected pitiful buildings and poor crops. Already feeling the cold winter to come, they doubted how long they would survive.

Thankfully, the older immune children were incredibly intelligent.

They took over for the elders, improving their structures and turning to hunting and scavenging.

Somehow, the survived the harsh winter, and the next one, and the one after that. Overtime, a small society was restored. People had peace, security, and happiness.

Mournful of those that they had lost in their journey, a day was set aside to remember WICKED and their contributions to humanity.

It is on this day that our story begins.

 **Chapter 1**

"We all have a duty, Roan. This one just happens to be yours."

"My duty is to my country, not to my parents," I snapped, spinning to face my tutor.

Janson sighed and came around his desk. "Roan, you will help your country by doing this."

I scoffed in response. "You mean I would be helping my parents. My country has nothing to do with this." I crossed my arms in frustration and looked out the window.

"Yes it does," he replied, walking closer to me. "The alliance between Suecia and Brittannica would be stronger than ever."

"We have enough alliances already." I turned my head away as Janson circled me.

"However, if we agree to their proposal, we wouldn't have to pay importation tax on sending goods through the Maze."

Before I could respond, the ceremonial bells rang in the distance.

"You have until tonight to decide. Just remember that any future prospects might not be as . . . complying and pleasing as this one." He turned sharply and left the room.

I glared at his retreating back and returned to staring out the window. Frost clung to the window, blurring the outside world into a mirage of grays and blues. Not that there was a great view anyway; I was too high up to see anything besides roof tiles.

I huffed and watched the frost spread even more.

Who did they think they were, telling me who to marry? And it's not like I even had a choice; whether or not I agreed, my parents would still force me into a marriage. Ever since my brother came into the picture, I was nothing more than a useless pawn. They only wanted to get rid of me.

The bells rung in the distance again. I hate those dreaded bells, always ordering me around. They told me when to wake, eat, practice the pincello; everything in the castle circled around those bells.

I moved my feet off of the cushioned ledge that I was sitting on. Smoothing my dress, I headed through the chilly room and opened the door.

Servants fervently rushed throughout the hallways, carrying trays of gifts, food, and drapery. The ballroom was almost perfectly decorated, if their frantic trips were anything to go by.

After the traffic subsided a little, I walked as quickly as I could to the west wing of the castle. More servants rushed past me, their shadows distorting in the large windows.

"Milady," the guards announced at the entrance to the throne room, slightly bowing their heads.

I walked inside and was somewhat comforted by the warmer temperature. This room was always warmer than the rest of the castle – probably because of the large torches that were scattered throughout the room. They were supposed to eradicate any bacteria before it could reach the two thrones, which was especially important now considering that my mother was pregnant again.

"Roan, glad to see you could make it," Mother greeted.

"Thirty minutes late," my cousin added.

I narrowed my eyes. "Thomas, what are you doing here?"

A dopey smile dominated his features as he replied, "The celebration, of course. I'd never come here just to see your shuck face."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. "Well in that case, I suggest you leave now. The celebration this year is going to be lame."

"Roan, princesses don't say lame," Mother reprimanded.

My father, who until now had remained silent, said, "Did Janson speak with you?"

I sighed and responded, "Sadly, yes."

He put his hands underneath his chin and said, "And?"

"I declined. If you'll excuse me, I'll be off to live my days in seclusion on a chicken farm." I turned swiftly on my heels and began walking toward the door.

"Roan, your satire is not appreciated." Mother called. "Come back here."

I closed my eyes and clenched my fist, taking a deep breath before responding, "I don't want to marry anyone right now, let alone a stranger.

"You realize that you must marry whoever we choose, right?"

The flames began to heat my back.

"Yes, I'm aware." I kept my eyes focused on the door in front of me, hoping that they wouldn't force me into this situation.

"We're giving you a chance, dear," Mother said coldly, making me clench my fist even more.

"No you're not. You're already pushing me, and you haven't even taken any legal action yet."

"It's for your own good. Prince Newt is a kind, soft-mannered—"

"How do you know that!?" I yelled whipping around to face them. "You haven't even met him! All you care about is those stupid taxes!"

Father stood next to the thrones, a hand behind my Mother in a silent show of support for her. Mother, still seated on her throne, hadn't taken her eyes off of me. Thomas was standing to the side, looking incredibly uncomfortable and out of place.

"Princesses control their temper; you should know better," Mother chastised, with a warning look in her eyes.

"You can't do this. I refuse to marry him. I'm your daughter, not just some pawn for you to do whatever you want wi—"

"This is not about you!" Mother stood from her throne. "This is about your kingdom, your duty! Every year, hundreds of men die trying to cross that god-forsaken maze! Millions of supplies are lost. No one but the Brittons know how to navigate the Maze. We need them, Roan."

"There are other treaties, other ways to ensure their alliance. You don't have to do this!"

"Treaties are useless, no one fully respects them. I truly wish there were another way, but there isn't. The people need this."

"But what about what I need?"

Mother took a deep breath and said, "Your needs must never come before the people's. You should know that by now."

I looked down and said quietly. "I don't want to do this."

"I know, dear." She had a soft look in her eyes, one I hadn't seen in a while. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, replaced with the familiar cold one. "You'll have a month to get to know your future husband. Prince Newt has many duties in his country, so you'll stay with him. It'll be good for you, getting to know your new husband and your new home at the same time."

"I'm leaving?" I asked with disbelief.

"Well, you're going to be married. You can't just stay here."

I opened my mouth to refuse, but Father cut me off. "Thomas will go with you, to make the transition easier. His parents thought he could use some time away."

I turned to him, a look of pure confusion on my face. He shrugged his shoulders, offering a small smile that was meant to be comforting.

"You can't make me leave! You can't do this! I refuse!" The shout tore from my mouth and echoed off the walls in the throne room.

Mother and Father shared a look before collecting themselves.

"You will not refuse; rather, you will do your duty. Being born into privilege has its price. This is yours." Mother turned abruptly and sat back down on her throne.

"Get yourself ready for tonight; the court expects you to make an appearance when the announcement is made. Thomas, please escort your cousin back to her quarters and make sure she does as I have said," Father ordered.

"You said you'd give me time to accept this," I pleaded.

"That privilege was lost due to your disrespectful behavior."

"Father!"

"Thomas, please."

Hearing the unspoken order, he came next to me and began escorting me out of the throne room.

The journey to my room was spent in silence.

However, as soon as we closed the door to my room, I turned to him. "You have to help me, Thomas. There has to be a way to stop this."

He looked torn, and replied, "Roan, I-I don't think you can work your way out of this."

I grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes, a look of desperation on my face. "Thomas, I can't do this. I won't be turned into a slave, forced to bear children to an insufferable man!" I felt a sudden stinging sensation behind my eyes, and bit my lip to keep tears from spilling out.

"Newt isn't like that," Thomas replied, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I've known him for years. He'll treat you with respect; he would never force himself upon you."

Despite the reassurance, I was unconvinced. "I'll escape. That's it, Thomas! You have to help me escape."

He sighed and said, "As much as I hate to quote your parents, you have a duty, Roan. Privilege comes with a price."

I closed my eyes in resignation, and let the tears fall.

"I-I don't know if I can do this," I whispered, my chest heaving with sobs.

Thomas pulled me into his arms and put his hand behind my head, soothingly rubbing his thumb along the back of my neck. "Yes, you can. You have to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"My neighboring Kingdoms we are gathered here today…"

I stopped listening. It wasn't salient to my existence, I had heard that speech more than once. I could recite it, which was a relative good. As future queen of Brittanica, I would have to give that speech after I wed the insufferable prince. The prince's mother was foreign; she didn't get to keep her throne when King Ernest had died. As soon as the prince married me, he would be eligible for the throne and his uncle, the regent, would be rid of. Possibly, the only positive thing that would come from our forced union.

To entertain myself, I decided to look out the window. It was still snowing; it had been snowing all week. Even safe havens had their imperfections. When the first founders based the castle, they chose this mountain because there was a view of everything. Any attacks would be clear, the only alternative way in was through the sewers but unless you had a shovel and an eternal torch, there was no way anyone could make it across, let alone an army.

Clapping and cheers interrupted my contemplation.

Were the fireworks set off?

I looked around to find an expectant crowd. Their focus was on the Brittannican convey. It was time. Mother must have shortened the speech to give space for the engagement announcement.

With a fervent anguish, I watched Antonietta de Guise raise her goblet to capture attention.

I could have cried when she started speaking.

"If I could have the attention of all that join us" She paused and made sure people were listening. Her accent slipped the louder she talked "After my husband died, I was heartbroken; my life was empty without my husband by my side. I would have to raise our two children on my own. Thankfully, my husband's brother was elected as Regent and I could concentrate on the welfare of my family… but now my son is of age… but to become a king he must wed. He must marry someone that would not only compliment him but also his country"

She sounded utterly ridiculous,

The dethroned woman outstretched her goblet toward my direction. How unnecessarily dramatic.

"Princess Roan fits that description-she is the woman that will take a throne that has been vacant for far too long"

I wanted to puke or run out, to race into the snow and disappear in it. All at the same time.

The clapping and cheering from before returned, only louder and merrier.

Of course. They are getting a tax break, how could they not be happy?

The whole night, I had been avoiding Prince Newt. I would not look at him; I would not be in the same side of the room as him. Now, I searched the crowd for him, I wanted to know if he was as resigned as me.

I found him quickly; he was next to his sister. I could recognize him from previous ceremonies. I had only ever exchanged greetings with him.

He was drinking from his goblet, drowning his sorrows, I would assume. His hair was a honey colored blond, his skin was pale. The brown of his eyes always made me feel insecure and his tall stature intimidated me.

My heart was beating from me, I felt it push my ribs and pump blood relentlessly. I felt weak and dizzy. If it were not for the cold seeping from outside I'd be sweating.

In my current state of emotional turmoil, all I wanted was to go and hide out in my room but Mother warned me not to leave until after people started dancing. Courtiers expected a feast or some sort of meal before said dancing.

I would puke if I ate.

Forcing my nerves to rest, I sculpted a fake smile and started to move throughout the crowd to find Thomas. I needed a distraction.

My head was spinning; I didn't know where I was going.

Eventually, I crashed into a courtier; I had no idea who it was. I apologized and kept moving. The room and the people all merged and spun in a colorful unyielding cycle. The music felt numb in my ears and the voices overlapped and ran into each other.

Tears threatened to burst, if the court saw me crying, Mother would disown me.

Claustrophobia nipped and scratched at me. I could not breathe, the corset and the room were working together to suffocate me.

I was too depleted too care and I couldn't find Thomas. Disregarding my wellbeing, I rushed out of the doors and through the dark hallways. I ached to find a way outside and into the storm. I wanted to feel a winter blizzard on my skin before I left it forever.

I followed a cold breeze to the nearest door. It was bolted in and I ripped the skin of my palm trying to push it out. As soon as I unlocked the door a gust of wind opened it for me. It pushed the door with a force only the mountain withstood. I picked and lifted the hem of my dress, I ran through the thick snow. My feet skidded as I ran, I made it most of the way before I slipped. The blood from my hand stained the snow in a scarlet print.

As hard as I tried to keep them in, the tears slipped and ran down my cheeks, the howling of the wind drowned out my sobs. I just needed to get the feeling of encasement off my chest, if only for a little while.

I cried into my hands until my toes started to burn from the cold. I had stayed where I had fallen but it was time to go back inside. Feeling not as morbid but still afraid, I followed the holes I had made in the snow back to the castle. I could get lost in my own home with a blizzard like this one.

Once at the door, I found it to be closed.

My heart sank and I started to hit the door with the palm of my good hand. It took a while before it opened. A guard stood, a look of fearful shock sketched itself on his face when he recognized me.

He apologized but I held up my hand and ignored him. Torches had been lit and I could see what I was doing. I trudged, a dark and impenetrable cloud latching on my shoulders.

Somehow, I found my way back to my room. There I threw of my shoes and struggled until I got my dress off by myself. I took the clips that pinched my scalp and I pulled the blanket of the bed and covered my head.

I cried well into the night before I got some rest.

The next morning I woke with a headache and a purging hunger. I rung the bell beside my bed, Agnes was already at the door. She brought the tray to my bed before starting to pick up the mess I had made last night.

Without regard for manners, I hastily ate and forgot to use a fork and spoon. When I finished, a new maid came in and took my leftovers. Agnes had already taken out my dress. Obviously, chosen by my meddling Mother.

After much prompting, I got up and let Agnes dress me. She got a bandage for my hand at some point. I told her not to pin my hair up only to braid it. My head still hurt even after eating.

I left Agnes to her chores and quickly navigated the hallways. I wanted to get to the castle library to get my mind off my impending nuptials. I was researching different type of seeds that could grow in a mountain environment. There was a tribe much farther from here, precariously dependent on herding and fishing. They had sent a letter asking the castle for help. Mother did not deem it worthy of her attention and handed me the task.

Thankfully, the courtiers and visitors were still sleeping. The hallways were empty and I didn't have to waste time curtsying.

A light chill seeped through the windows making me move faster. The library was always warm. Books were good insulation.

Scholars were already at their tables, reading books or scribbling math that I would never understand, into square chalkboards. I envied their dark robes. They signified extreme honor and prestige. In this hierarchy, the scholars only ever came second to royal blood. They could also marry whomever they wanted.

I needed to get through the only guard at the other side of the room. Mother was punishing me for my crassness by attempting to keep me out of the library. Her motive and means had an inverse relationship.

Nervously ducking my head, I sped through the rows of books until I found what I was looking for. Some book from the old world had lengthy detail of a mountain tribe. I was looking into to it to see if I could find anything.

I could not go and sit at the tables in case the guard saw me. The wooden floor was my only option.

I would not be able to tell anyone how long I was in there. When I finished the initial book, I looked for more and more. I had a feeling that after today, I was not going to get much reading so I was trying to research as much as I could with the allotted time. When my stomach started to hurt from hunger did I stop. The guard was still there but he was sleeping when I slipped out. The kitchens were two floors down and past the throne room. That's were all the courtiers were. I wasn't going to make it past there unnoticed so I would have to take the long way. Finding the servants staircase, I stuck to the wall to stay out of the way and rushed down.

The kitchen was full of servants carrying or moving something. Regardless of my presence, they kept on. They knew I liked to make unsolicited trips down here from time to time; I found the pantry and took out the biscuits left from yesterday's tea. I stuffed one in my mouth and the rest I carried.

I was going to pay Janson a visit in his laboratory. He was working on some new pulley system to make his skiing trips easier. He hated walking up the mountain. Trying not to look suspicious, I strolled through the relatively empty halls. No one ever used this wing; they got scared because if you get close enough to the window you could see the edge to where you would fall if the structure broke.

Finding the large door, I walked in without knocking; after all, it was still my castle. Janson was not in the main room so I fed his bird before moving into the workshop.

"She's a sensible girl but she can get very irritable …"

Janson stopped talking when he saw me. He knew I caught him red-handed.

He was there, talking to _my_ tutor. Thomas was also there but he was not important at the moment.

I watched Prince Newt pale.

"Princess Roan I was just telling these gentlemen all about your wonderful qualities."

"Yes, Irritability is quite the virtue." I retorted, crossing my arms.

"Where were you this morning?"

"That is none of your business Thomas."

Thomas shook his head and sighed.

"Princess Roan, I do hope we have not upset you by conversing about your character. I just wanted to know more about you since…"

My brain struggled to compute. The terrible, terrible horror had just spoken to me.

Trying not to stutter like a fool, I responded. "It seems reasonable but next time I would like to be present to defend myself."

I shot a glare at Janson.

Thomas eyed me inquisitively "What happened to your hand?'

Hoping my panic did not betray me, I examined my hand attempting to appear nonchalant.

"Oh this. Lousy bolt, you know these things happen"

He narrowed his eyes "No they do not. Valets usually open those for you"

"Do not be difficult Thomas; it is too early for that"

"Not at all. Lunch is to be served and I am positive you haven't eaten."

"But I-"

"No, no, too early for excuses. Come along."

Thomas moved from behind the table and came to push me out the door.

"Newt? Janson?" He called. I hoped they stayed.

Janson claimed he still had work to do and Prince Newt tagged along behind us. I tried to ignore his existence as best as I could.

"Now that Janson's not around to report you. Where were you this morning?"

"I was in the library. Honestly Thomas, if I am not in the workshop I am going to be in the library"

"You Mother forbid you from going in there yesterday at tea." Thomas claimed, taking a turn.

"She did say that didn't she?"

I left them behind after that. I was not going to be near them anymore then I had to. Why was I even going to lunch? I was only going to be judged by everyone.

Courtiers snickered as I walked by. They had probably come up with some licentious rumor about my disappearance last night. It did not bother me, they were all half-brained hares.

I paused in shock when I reached my sear, this was not acceptable.

A duchess was occupying my chair. Did she not realize that's where I sat?

"You're over here, my lady."

A servant girl stood beside me and led me to the other side of the table. To the Brittons.

I hadn't even gotten to the altar and I was already sitting as one of them. A valet pushed in my chair and bowed his head when I thanked him. I was around strangers.

Tears wanted to burst again but I was done crying. I gulped them back and sat up straight.

No one had time for theatrics.

The empty chair to my right worried me. Princess Rosemary was to my left so there was only one candidate.

It didn't take long to have my suspicions secured. Prince Newt sat next to me, from the corner of my eye I could tell how nervous he was.

To my surprise, I only felt a twinge of annoyance.

"Delighted to make your acquaintance. I'm Rosemary, Newts sister."

The girl beside me was stunningly beautiful. Her blonde hair was lighter than her brothers, it was almost white but yellow streaks paved the difference. Her blue eyes held a bright glint, her wide and perfect smile made her look innocent. Her pale skin blended into her light pink dress making me envy how perfect her complexion was.

"I'm Roan. Pleasure to meet you"

"Are you exited for your wedding? I sure would. Newts a nervous wreck. He did not get a wink of sleep the whole way here. You should have seen him when Mother told him he was getting married. It was quite a surprise…"

I nodded my head as she talked. Most conversations outside private rooms usually went the same way.

Noble women always liked to talk about themselves before they asked you what you thought. The princess kept talking about how she was planning her dress for the ceremony.

The thumping of the scepter interrupted her. Silence followed its echo.

My Mother and Father both entered. They both appeared on opposite sides of the room and imperiously walked in. Their backs straight and their chin's as high as the mountains.

When they sat down, the food started to appear. It was a five-course meal. Each plate was set to represent one of the five's kingdom. Besides the food, everything was dull. I was tired of dullness.

As soon as lunch finished I stood and left, forgetting to excuse myself. I got an earful for it later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Roan, you need to understand that we have to make this work. Our kingdom is incredibly small compared to the other four. A marriage alliance with Britannica would put us-you in a position in which you could protect our kingdom."

"And its economic interest." I finished for my Mother.

I rubbed my temples and then stood "You don't need to remind me. Janson covered it quite clearly."

"So you'll have no problem escorting him this afternoon?"

I smiled and curtseyed "Not one bit."

I left as promptly as I could. I had to prove to my mother that I was mature enough to handle this. I hated the concept but I would not prove her right. I was not an impertinent and capricious child.

The halls were crowded with courtesans and delegates, walking through them would be a battle with the layers and layers of silk that weighed me down. Agnes had dressed me as best as she could after Mother intimidated her this morning. She said that we had to impress the Brittons. I was too tired to fight her; I had spent the whole night reading.

Sluggishly, I moved through the room. I heard my name being whispered right and left but it was nothing new.

I spotted Thomas talking to a servant girl. He was my best chance at making it through tonight's festivities without any fatalities.

The servant curtsied and scurried off but not before sending me a glare.

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't be missed when I leave?" I watched the servant girl timidly waltz through the crowd and disappear behind silk and gold buttons.

"If you didn't get in their way they wouldn't mind you."

"I can't help that downstairs is more engaging than up here."

"It's a good thing I'm going to Brittannica with you."

"Why? You don't think I can handle that load of ninnies?"

"I genuinely think you'll need all the help you can get."

"Pray tell what are you doing tonight?"

Thomas narrowed his eyebrows at the subject swap.

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

His eyes turned in to slits of judgment. "I was planning on babysitting you."

"Wonderful. So you won't have any issue if you-know-who tags along?"

"What?"

I shuffled my feet and looked around the crowded room. "Mother wants us to escort Prince Terror tonight."

"Prince Terror? Newt is not as bad as you make him out to be. He is a great person. I don't think you're being fair."

"Life's not fair and until I deem him worthy I'll refer to him as Prince Terror."

* * *

I took a deep breath and pinched myself. It was simple, how hard could it be to approach someone?

Prince Terror stood next to an amused Thomas. They held golden cups and watched the entertainers throw flaming torches. I wanted to spectate but I was too busy trying not to throw up. It was not like this before. I did not mind him half as much as I did now. I took another breath and started to slowly inch closer.

What was I going to say?

They bowed and I curtseyed. I had to say something. It had to be witty but not sarcastic. Polite but not prudish-

"Princess Roan it's lovely to see you."

My eye wanted to twitch. What had I done?! What was I thinking? I cannot talk to him.

I cleared my throat to buy myself sometime.

"Pleasure's mine." Did that sound odd? "Have you guys tried the cream puffs? I heard they're great."

Who talks about cream puffs?!

"I actually did. I liked them they were uh-very… cream puff… like."

Thomas sniggered and Prince Terror shot daggers at him.

Awkwardness ensued. Prince Terror drank more from his cup and I rubbed the back of my neck.

Think, think,think, think, think…Ah Ha!

"There-"

"I hear-"

Oh no. He was going to say something, I should've just waited.

"Pardon my manners, please continue."

"No that's all right. You can start."

"It wouldn't be proper for me to go before a lady."

"I don't mind."

Thomas grew irritated and interrupted us.

"How about I go first? I was told there was a play later on. Why don't we do that?"

Thomas hated plays but he was a very smart boy. Talking during a performance was rude-the possibilities of me saying something insulting diminished.

"What play is it?" Newt turned to Thomas.

"Oh just a reenactment of Taribiluos and Adrihula."

Of course, how could I have been so naïve?

Taribiluos and Adrihula was the ancient tale of a man and a woman stuck in the maze. Their village locked them in there after they refused to mate and continue the line of immune children. Their logic was that they would succumb to their primary instincts and produce an immune child. Which they did, after fighting off the maze giants and bathing in non-existent waterfalls.

"That story is historically incorrect." I stated, leaning back on my corset.

"Don't be such a shuck face. It will be fun."

I didn't miss the menacing twinkle in his eyes.

"But we don't have to if you feel like you can't handle it." Thomas shrugged his shoulders and looked away as if he had lost interest.

I knew I was playing in to his game but I was not going to look like a sensitive 13- year old.

"I can bear it."

Thomas had a servant reserve us three seats in the second row. I took the middle seat for the sake of propriety. Drunk lords encased us and I was not having wine spilled all over me.

The crew had set up red curtains in front of a wall of windows and stage hands walked back and forth adding the finishing touches.

"Princess Roan if you feel uncomfortable at all. I would be more than willing to accompany you to a more amiable environment."

The Prince didn't look at me while he talked but I could sense his uneasiness.

He was too nice.

"I will inform you as soon as I do."

He nodded his head.

Prince Terror had obviously seen the play before; he would not be in his current state if he had not. Many people had, it was reenacted ever year. It was one of the first writings so everyone thought it was special, in reality it was just another bawdy tale.

When the room dimmed, I heard a gulp but I was not sure if it was the prince's or Thomas

A voluptuous man in a red coat sat on a large gold throne, he was chomping on a large turkey leg while a decimated and devious man lurked behind him.

That's as much attention as I paid. The rest of the play was innuendos and tense encounters. I twisted some twine I had found while everyone else howled with laughter or stared in awe.

Royals were so primitive.

Although, towards the end, it was harder to keep myself distracted. Adrihula was bathing underneath a waterfall and Taribolous-being the barbarian he was- watched her. Snickers and gasps spread across the room when the actress stepped out from behind the blue strands of ribbon that simulated water. She was what you could call- indisposed. I promptly closed my eyes when a naked Taribolous entered the scene. If only I could have covered my ears.

I heard the swoosh of the curtain after a prolonged session of inappropriate sounds and finally uncovered my eyes. When the actors came back out to take a bow, everyone else stood and clapped.

How horrid.

"I suggest we leave before there's a bottle neck." Prince Terror suggested.

I couldn't have stood any quicker.

"Wonderful Idea. Thomas are you coming?"

I turned to Thomas who promptly stood with a grim look on his face.

"Was this the uncensored version?" I asked as we walked to the door. "The first time I saw it, it ended at the water fall."

The prince let me go through the door first before following.

"When I saw it they included their return to the village." Thomas added, from behind me.

"In the original, the village leaders take the baby and leave them to die in maze." I quipped and turned around to face them.

The drags of people had diminished and I had spent a reasonable amount of time with them.

"Well that was horrid and I believe that it is time I retire."

P.T face's instantly relaxed. He tried to hide it by furrowing his eyebrows but the relief was quite evident. I would too feel like that soon, if I could get away.

"What? Nonsense the night is young!" Thomas said, scoffing and rolling his eyes.

"No its rather late and I would like-"

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

The voice came from behind me. I turned around to find a grinning man.

He was taller than me and broad shouldered. His hair was black and it peaked at the front end. His eyes were heavily lidded and brown. A deviant smirk rested on his lips.

"Minho. Its great to see you!" Thomas exclaimed from behind me and nearly shoved me out of the way.

They gripped each other's forearms the way nobles did and grinned widely.

"Its been so long." Thomas said "I thought they had assigned you to Maze duty."

They let go of each other and Minho sidestepped me to slap P.T in the back.

"This scrawny tramp pulled some strings and let them give me a break."

P.T rolled his eyes and shoved Minho away.

Thomas crossed his arms and smiled so big I thought his face would split. They all did.

Was I missing something?

"Oh! Minho, this is my cousin Roan, the princess."

I curtseyed and he bowed.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." I quipped, allowing a small smile.

"The pleasure is mine." He answered, his smirk ever present. "How does it feel?"

I furrowed my brow. "How does what feel?"

"Knowing you're going to marry the most powerful man in the world?"

Oh, that. Brittanica was the largest of the five kingdoms, they had most profitable goods, and they could navigate the maze. Brittanica was the leading nation.

"Minho." P.T nudged the man's ribs and shook his head.

The glint in Minho's eye changed. The mischievous gleam switched to a darker, more analytical glare.

"What? I just want to know."

That's not what he wanted to know.

"It's an honor to be chosen as a contemporary to such a role."

I curtseyed and turned away. I walked at a clipped pace to the nearest door. I didn't want anyone to see me cry.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the cards. Something wasn't right.

The little bugger was cheating.

"Are you sure that those are your cards Remi? " I asked and looked up at him.

He shuffled in his chair, raised his little fat hands and shrugged.

"You didn't get this from your special deck?" I picked up the card that he placed on top of mine and showed it to him.

Remi jumped from his chair and took off running. He ran past the door and into the hall way.

I sighed, leaned back in my chair, and slapped my cards down on the playing table.

"Absolutely perfect."

Every single time he cheated. As if it wasn't enough that he'd cheated me out of my throne.

Standing, I looked around the room that once had been mine. The pink nursery I'd known had been replaced with blue hues, trains, and stuffed lions.

I'd been kicked out when I turned thirteen but that didn't mean I didn't return from time to time to reminisce about my lost freedom. When the bell struck midnight my sentence was read.

I was to be turned into a mindless, polite, snotty, prudish puppet. The lessons on manners and ball dancing replaced kite making and swimming.

Janson had made it better, Janson always fixed everything. He proposed actual courses. Courses that Thomas was getting at the boarding school his parents had sent him off to.

I was the most capable and qualified to rule out of all the princess. I wasn't being arrogant, it was just that obvious. Their parents and tutors all knew they would marry kings. Kings who had been prepared from childhood to rule. They didn't need to know about politics or the economy. They just had to be seen and not heard.

Although, that didn't mean that they were completely stupid. They could work a room. They knew how to talk to people and get what they wanted. Something I struggled with. I'd been trained in the art of manipulation but I didn't know how to approach people and snare them.

Mother grew extremely frustrated with that fact.

Mother would also grow frustrated if I didn't spend time with my cheating and insufferable brother. The first two years of his life were spent in fear and trepidation. Hoping and waiting until everyone realized that he was fine and healthy and strong. But more importantly a boy.

A boy.

A boy that I had to find.

I tried to like him but he was too spoiled.

I walked out of the nursery and into the hallway that joined all of our rooms together. It was as cold and empty as our relationships with each other.

I heard giggling coming from behind the red curtains that decorated the only window.

"I wonder where on earth Remi could be? Is he behind the chair? Or maybe the curtains? Oh well I guess I'll just go ice skating without him." I sighed and started to slowly walk away.

"No! I'm here! I want to go skating!" Remi dashed from behind the curtain and slammed his small body against my leg.

"Please take me skating."

It would have been better for everyone if he had just stayed behind the curtain.

* * *

Remi held my hand as we made our way to the doors that lead to the gardens. I hadn't been outside in days and I wanted fresh air. After my importune meeting, I sulked and stayed in my room. I asked Agnes to bring me books on seeds and I occupied my time with that. All the invitee's had left yesterday, the celebration usually lasted three to five days but a blizzard was coming and everyone wanted to leave before they got snowed in. The Brittons were overstaying their welcome to finalize the betrothal documents. It was horrid.

But not nearly as horrid as what happened next.

Remi and I had reached the large doors and were waiting for the guards to open at least one of the doors. I stared at the immovable guards for a minute before I reached out to open the door.

Abruptly, the guards pushed their spears in front of my hand. Blocking my escape.

"I am going to forget that this happened if you move your spears within the second."

The guards continued to look ahead and ignore me.

I huffed and stomped my foot.

"Will you at least supply an explanation?" I asked.

The guards shared a look, shuffled their feet, and continued to look ahead.

We stood in silence, until the shortest one spoke.

"Your mother gave direct orders not to let you out of the castle unless unaccompanied by someone of higher ranking than yourself."

I was about to protest but he talked again before I could say anything.

"Your brother doesn't apply due to his age. "

I was out of cards.

* * *

I left Remi with his nurse before proceeding with my tirade.

How dare she? As if I were a mere child.

I wasn't even allowed to go outside anymore. What was next?

They would probably lock me in my room forever if given the chance.

The guards in front of the throne room didn't hesitate to open the doors for me. They were probably expecting my appearance.

I found mother seated talking to Janson while father scanned the large map on the wall.

Plotting. They were always plotting.

"Roan, I was just going to send for you-"

"How dare you! Out of all the things to take away! I can't go outside! Very little things in life bring me joy, especially now. Let me tell you, all I wanted to do today was to go outside and skate with my brother because who knows when I'll see him again. You banned me from the library which made no sense and now you want me to shrivel away not only mentally but physically! It's as if your goal in life is to make me suffer, to prolong my misery to no end! I won't stand for it! I will sneak outside and stay out there until you lift this ban and if you add it again we will just go in circles because I am not standing down!"

I was left huffing, my hands shook with anger and my mind was too volatile to form a cohesive thought.

"Are you quite finished?" Mother asked, handing a scroll to Janson.

I nodded my head. If I spoke I would cry, I didn't know why but I wanted to cry.

"Darling, I know this will certainly offend you but keep in mind that they do this because it's the only way they know. They're quite fatalistic and well, we have to keep them happy." Mother stood as she spoke.

"W-what do you mean?"

They weren't making sense. Why would…no they wouldn't dare… would they?

Father took care of my doubts "The Brittons have asked us to keep you indoors for your safety."

"They have no right!" I didn't realize I had yelled until it echoed.

"Well the Queen Mother doesn't but she has to sign for the approval of the marriage, so we need make sure she is pleased." Janson interceded and approached me.

"I realize this is unfavorable for you but it's only for a few days. Please try to understand that-"

Mother cut Father off. She never cut him off.

"That we can't offer you anything. You can't rule because you are a woman. The fact that they…they offered to marry their crown prince to you, the princess of the smallest nation is a miracle we cannot trifle away on your whim. Why on earth did they do it? Who knows and we are certainly not going to ask. So grow up."

I bit my lip and spun on my heels. The pounding in my head grew so loud that I nearly went deaf.

I wish I had gone deaf. That way I didn't have to hear the last thing Mother had to say.

"Before your tantrum, I was going to tell you that the Brittons have invited you to tea. Don't be late and behave like you belong in your station."

I made it out of the Throne room before the tears spilled. They silently ran down my cheeks and blurred my vision.

I walked as fast as I could back to my room, I was halfway there when _they_ stopped me.

"Roan, I was looking for you. We were wondering if you wanted to play cards before tea."

"Not right now Thomas." I wiped my face and turned away from the corner where we had nearly collided and went in the opposite direction.

"Are you all right? Is it because…Its just for a-

"Oh do shut up Thomas! Just shut up!"

I put my hands over my ears so I wouldn't have to hear their reactions and continued to walk away.

* * *

They knew I had been crying. My eyes were red and my forehead and cheeks had turned blotchy.

Thomas, Prince Terror, his mother and sister were all there.

At first they tried talking but my clipped answers and biting tone had stopped them.

I hated them and I wanted them to suffer.

"I think I've had enough of this silence," the queen sat down her cup "Why don't we brighten things up? Rosemary tell us about your embroidery."

I scoffed and stood.

I could feel them staring at me. I walked to the window and stared at the vast pine forest. So close yet so far

"Well…I've just started something new … it's um an altar piece because well you know the wedding and I just got inspired."

I was causing the air of awkwardness and I wanted it to continue indefinitely

"Wonderful. What about you Newt? Anything to share. "

It was quiet. He must of have shook his head.

"Hmm… Thomas?"

"Nothing half interesting."

Of course.

"And you Darling Roan?"

I turned around with my arms crossed.

One day my mouth was going to get me killed.

"Actually, the most peculiar thing happened. I wanted to go Ice skating with my brother but the guards wouldn't let me through. Didn't tell me why either. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and enjoy your great outdoors." I spoke slowly to elongate their agony.

I held the queens gaze and watched how her eyes narrowed and the corners of her mouth turned down before being replaced by a surprised face. It looked practiced.

"That is peculiar but I think you will rather enjoy our gardens. They are just so lovely-"

"Oh slim it, Mother. You asked them to keep her inside and everybody knows it. It's not fair that you get to control my life and hers too. Look at her, she'd rather die than marry me and you're not making it any easier."

The prince sipped from his tea, while his mother gaped, glancing at him and then at me repeatedly.

"Well it's nothing to cry about. It's for her safety, you very well know why her health is vital." The queen wiped the corners of her mouth and set her napkin down.

The prince scoffed and held his cup out to me "Does she know why her health is vital? Does she know what you did last year? Hmm should I tell her? So she knows exactly what to expect when she goes and visits your bloody gardens."

The queen stood, she vibrated with fury.

"I've had it. The entire time we've been here you have been a complete horror. I told you that if you want to be king you need to marry her. Get that in your head, idiot boy. Some people know why were truly marrying you off and if the council even gets a whiff of what's going on they'll lock you up like they locked up your father. Do you want that? Is that what you want?"

The prince slammed his cup down so hard the tea spilled everywhere. He shook his head in disdain at his mother and left the room.

The queen muttered under her breath before disappearing through the opposite door.

Absolutely dandy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I couldn't help the cringe when the carriage door shut.

"It should be a fairly quick trip; we're taking a boat down the main channel to avoid the maze. It freezes and they don't want to risk being trapped inside. I'll give you some calming salts before we board."

I huffed and looked out the window. We would have to share a boat with the Brittannicans. For land travel we needed separate carriages to fit everyone but if we were going down the channel…

The channel had been made shortly after the maze; when they realized that winter would freeze the bolts and lock anyone in it, until spring came and melted their decimated bodies. Most of the trading during the colder months happened on the channel. The Brittannicans charged a tax to use their protected waterways once you crossed their border, otherwise you would have to move your product through bandit country.

They thought that, since they were the only ones who figured out the maze, they were entitled to certain privileges.

Privileges I would be privy to but would not abuse. Well, unless I really needed to.

"Pray tell, Janson what did the late king of Brittannica die of?"

I hadn't forgotten what had transpired during tea. Moreover, Janson had to pretend he didn't know what had happened for his own sake.

"Well, the official report was that he fell ill and struggled for quite some time. He was a weak man and his death was not a surprise." Janson said, analyzing me. He wanted to know what I was plotting.

It was too bad Thomas was in the other carriage. We always wore Janson down quicker when were together.

"Hmm, what illness? I want to take precautions and ensure I don't catch it when we reach that wretched palace."

It was truly wretched, the current regent had seen to that.

"It was chronical. You'll be fine."

Janson's lips twitched in annoyance. I was onto something.

"I hope it's not hereditary. I certainly hope none of my children get it."

"Let sleeping dogs lie, Roan."

"Oh? Since when were they sleeping? If it was chronical then there is nothing to hide…well unless it wasn't chronical?"

Janson shook his head.

"Just mind your own business until the wedding. When you're queen you can turn over all the stones you want."

* * *

"Did you take any calming salts?"

Thomas came up beside me on the wooden rail.

"No, I feel like a delirious fool when I do."

The wind chill was worse on the water than it had been on the docks. It hit my cheeks and burned my nose. I had lost the feeling in my fingers despite my tight grip on the rail.

"We need to get below deck before we turn into ice statues."

Thomas turned to go but I stayed.

"Roan, its going to get worse the darker it gets. We need to get below deck."

The sun had long disappeared. The moon had already sat on the empty throne.

I hadn't gone below deck since we boarded. I had stayed in the same spot all afternoon.

"If I go below deck, I might never leave it Thomas." I said, tightening my numb grip on the rail.

"What? Of course you will." He said, tilting his body in my direction.

"No, I won't Thomas. I'll be stuck in there forever, trapped between my duty and personal agendas."

Thomas sighed and leaned over the wooden rail on his arms.

"Wood is easy to destroy. You can burn it or hack it; sometimes it destroys itself from the inside."

"Not this wood. This wood is different."

"Roa-"

"Let me have my freedom, Thomas. I'll come down when I'm ready."

Thomas huffed but didn't argue.

If I went below deck, I would have to sleep and when I woke, I would be in Britannica and there would be no turning back. They would throw me a ball and crowd around to see me. They would flatter my dress and then turn their backs to spread rumors.

My life would lose meaning. I would never be happy.

I was lost in my self wallowing when I was rudely interrupted again.

"Princess Roan."

I didn't hear him walk up to me. His presence made me jump and back away in alarm.

As soon as I recognized him, my heart resumed its frantic beating and heat rushed to my cheeks.

"Prince Newt, I thought you would be below deck. It's cold."

He dropped his eyes and stared at the bottom of my cloak before continuing.

"I wanted to talk to you…privately."

I tried to hide the disdain on my face. Thankfully, the prince didn't look at me, instead he turned to face the water.

"About what?" I asked, returning to my position. That way I didn't have to look at him.

"First of all, I wanted to apologize on my mother's behalf. She thinks she can take certain liberties. Second of all, I wanted to come to an agreement with you." He said, slightly glancing at me.

"What type of agreement?"

"Well…we…the thing is, I want us to get along better for… for the people of Britannica. If we can't communicate I don't think can rule."

He had a point but that didn't necessarily mean I wanted to have anything to do with him.

"All right. What do you suggest?"

"I suggest we at least attempt at speaking to one another more frequently."

A bitter taste settled in my mouth. Ignoring reality, like I had been doing, would be much more difficult if I had someone constantly reminding me of it every time we stepped in the same room.

"If its for the well being of the people, I'll agree to be more amiable towards you."

"Wonderful." P.T said, he turned to face me and held out his hand.

The ability to breathe left once more and I hesitantly took his hand.

It was cold and softer than mine was.

I let go first after two shakes.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

I hadn't been made aware that the agreement's protocol was immediate action.

I shook my head and he smiled.

It was the first genuine smile I had ever seen from him.

"We were rather young and your parents came on a diplomatic visit. You were running around a fountain with Thomas when I came up from behind and pushed in for playing on my grounds. I took off after that."

My mouth hung open. The flashes off marble and chilling water all rushing back in blurry images.

"That was you? I always thought that had been Gally."

I knew he was a rotten character.

"We'll it was his idea. I didn't see you after that for years."

I took a step back. My thoughts running in a hurried panic.

"So you're telling me that all these years I have been ungracious to Gally for no reason whatsoever?"

It was his turn to take a step back.

"We were children. I did not think it would be such a…"

"A what? That it wouldn't be as offensive? That the scar on the back of my neck simply wouldn't matter because of our infancy?"

"It was merely prank? Gally said…"

"Well I've hated Gally for a really long time and to know that all the work I've put into gaining even ground has been for naught is quite infuriating."

His brow furrowed and he held out his hands.

"I wasn't aware that this had been such…"

"You know what Prince Newt, I rid my involvement in your agreement. I think you can handle your country all by yourself. I'll just wait around fountains so if you are free and bored you can push me into one."

Ruined. Absolutely Ruined. My relative peace had been thrown overboard.

I huffed at him once more and spun around.

I walked about ten paces before I realized my mistake.

"It's the other way."

"I realize that."

I turned around again and stomped away. The stairs were on the bow of the ship.

I wasn't naïve or stupid enough to fool myself.

I had overreacted. P.T just didn't know it had been on purpose.

It was my latest method of keeping him away.

If he thought that, I was going to roll over that easily he had another thing coming.

Yes, it did bother me that he had pushed me into a fountain as children but No, it wasn't that big of a deal. Also, the scar that had been on my neck healed years ago and only showed if light directly hit it.

Being immature was an effective way of delaying the unavoidable and I had no grievance milking that cow until it dried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The longest time I had ever stayed awake was when Janson took us to see some comets. I stayed up all night waiting for them. They completely covered the sky and rushed by in steady streams of celestial light.

Janson was not a bad person on purpose. Some greater good always motivated him. Most of the time I was blind to this motivation and the majority of our arguments stemmed from that.

"Periwinkle pink is a weak color."

"The Brittannicans frown upon their women wearing strong colors." Janson continued to wave and smile but anyone close enough could see the frustration that was starting to seep through the wrinkles on his forehead.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not from Brittannica then." I said and waved as cheerily as I could.

"This is not the image they want for you. A submissive queen is a popular one. When you stood next to him instead of behind, you could practically hear the whole crowd gasp."

"They did not and I couldn't see from behind him. I wanted to take a good look at the people."

They had indeed gasped. Which was exactly what I had wanted.

I wasn't going to be a soft queen. My value would be weighed on more than my ability to birth an heir.

There were serious issues, issues I wasn't going to ignore.

I wasn't going to idly sit by and watch how the insufferable Prince Terror mismanaged everything.

I still felt a twinge of guilt when I thought about my behavior the previous night but deep down I knew that he wasn't going to see me as someone deserving respect unless I made him.

Thomas had found out somehow and gave me his two bits. He said that the prince had panicked and that he deeply regretted bringing up our sordid past.

I ignored him.

The channel led straight to the capital. We were escorted off the ship and loaded into open carriages. We walked through a heavily decorated dock before we reached the carriages that would take us to the castle. The streets were rampant with crowds. The horses moved slowly through the cobbled streets. All sorts of people cheered. They couldn't be happier. Janson said that seeing the Royal family was the best form of entertainment for the lower classes. It gave them a glimpse at a better life. When we first broke through the hoard, the raucous throng made my ears ring with their sonorous chanting. Children ran behind the coaches and shouted their devotion and loyalty to the crown. They adored their Golden Prince.

They dropped off when a rider rushed by waving a yellow flag. I sighed in disappointment. The crowds dispersed almost immediately. The scurried away life frightened animals.

"Prince Newt has abundant popularity. His coronation is long awaited. You'd do well to take notes." Janson said. He pulled out two handkerchiefs and handed me one. I pressed it to my mouth and inhaled the lavender scent.

It did a poor job on hiding the smell that started to emanate.

Janson and Agnes leaned over to untie the tarp at the edges. They pulled it methodically until it covered the entire carriage. Only a transparent square on each side showed the outside world.

Mother always made me turn away or close my eyes but she wasn't here to stop me from looking his time.

They were cornered off by yellow flags, I was too busy inspecting the dirty rags and dragging feet to notice the rider that came up to our carriage.

He exchanged hushed words with Janson before taking off again.

The group of people who had caused mass hysteria amounted to twenty misshaped decimated beings that held each other together through the chilling wind that I had forgotten about through the layers of fur I wore.

"What are they sick off?" I asked, leaning closer to the small window.

"I think they have a variation of the influenza. Their whole village was contaminated and they are coming here to beg for help. Apparently, they missed their quarantine." Janson said. He must have paid the rider for information. He was unbelievable

"Will they get punished for that?" I asked, taking my eyes off the group to look at Janson.

He paused to think and held up a finger before turning to his own window. A rider was there in seconds.

"Depends on what the regent decides. That is a capital offense here."

"That's stupid. Those people need help." I turned around again to find more riders surrounding the group.

I felt my heart jump in my throat when the first guard took out his sword.

"Janson. What are they doing?" I asked, not turning to look at him.

I heard him sigh. " They are too far gone. Its for the majority."

The response was rehearsed. His words were scripted.

"They're not going to kill them are they?"

Janson stayed silent.

I watched how they pulled a man from the group. I couldn't hear anything but I didn't need to.

He drooped to his knees and clasped his hand in clemency. It would be useless.

I closed my eyes when the Knight raised his sword.

I hadn't noticed we had stopped until the stillness in the carriage made my ears ring.

"Why aren't we moving Janson?" I asked, finally opening my eyes.

Janson had always his differences with Thomas. Their arguments had never really amounted to anything, they constituted on debates over our lessons, and if we could go outside or not when it was raining.

As Thomas grew, he learned to just do what he wanted and ask for forgiveness later.

I would always envy his quickness to do the right thing. The ability to question.

The transparent cloth made everything blurrier but Thomas was unmistakable.

The fool.

He had ran out in front of the guard's sword. The guard barely stopped in time before it slashed Thomas's face.

As children, I always followed Thomas. He always picked the games and I had no qualms in following. It had always been like that and there was no reason for it to change when we grew.

I had seen how Agnes and Janson had pulled the tarp. If I untied the strings behind Agnes, I would have a way out.

Of course, they tried to stop me. Well Janson did. Agnes merely shrieked while Janson and I wrestled over the strings. I finally elbowed Janson's ribs and stomped on his foot.

It didn't take long for me to pull the tarp off and scramble off the carriage. Running to Thomas was a tad more difficult. The same rider stopped in front of me and blocked me off with the flank of his horse when I side stepped it. I grew bored of the dance, dashed underneath the horse's body, and rushed to Thomas.

"How dare you start the fun without me?' I asked, panting and fanning my face. I wasn't used to running under horses.

"Look, we can fix this all right?" Thomas held his arms out towards the guard, he was the only barrier protecting twenty people from the kings guard.

"All they need is some help. Nothing a warm bath and some food can't fix. I'll pay for it. Just don't kill them. Please."

The guard wasn't looking at Thomas. He was glancing at the other riders.

Some had returned and surrounded the royal carriage where the royal family peaked from underneath the undone tarp.

I could see the rage on the queen's face even forty yards away.

"Like he said. We'll take care of it. Just go back to your guard friends and tell the Queen that we'll see them in the castle when we have all of this sorted." I said after finally catching my breath.

But nothing ever truly went my way.

The same rider from before had approached and he was not happy with me.

He dismounted only to grab my arm. He started to drag me towards the horse and I had no choice but to kick him. I wasn't a very skilled fighter but I wasn't going down without a fight.

I bent my knees and pulled as hard as I could, the jerk simply let me go. I fell on my bum rather unceremoniously.

"How dare-"

While I had been on the floor, the guard took the chance to grab me from behind and underneath my arms. He dug his finger into my armpits, making me wriggle in abrasive pain.

"I swear if you don't let me go I'll-"

I go cut off when the air was knocked out of me. The rider had slammed me down on his horse's saddle rather harshly.

I tried to slide off but he only grabbed my hands. A rope dangling from his.

I slapped his hands away and tried to pull the rope from his hands but I only scratched him instead of neutralizing him.

"I don't know if you realize but I'll be queen rather shortly and this sort of treatment will not be forgotten."

He finally had my hands tied.

I'd break my head if I tried sliding off.

Thomas wasn't in a better situation but he had all the attention. He liked the attention. He needed three guards to pull him away.

On the upside, he was being dragged out by all fours. That looked much worse from how I had been dragged. Poor Thomas, his bravado would be tarnished.

The guard climbed behind me and pressed against me so forcefully, I could feel his jackets buttons dig into my back through my fur coat.

"You know, I don't think the prince will appreciate the proximity."

The guard pulled on the horse's reins and started to lead us away.

I looked at the frightened crowd. If they ran, their death would be certain, if they stayed, maybe a few of them would survive if they seemed healthy enough.

"If any harm comes to those people, I will personally seek you out."

But no one ever listened to me.

When the guards had Thomas on horse and out of the way, they finished what they started.

The fear in their voices of the villagers echoed off the wall and landed in my ears.

I turned my head to see more guards pull more men to their knees. My vison was obstructed when the guard jerked the horse to the left and out of the courtyard; I hadn't even realized we had been in. Tunnel vison, I guess.

"What's your name? Mines Roan, my mother has an obsession with the letter R so my brother's name also starts with an R. But, sincerely, I'm really interested in your name."

The guard ignored me and we continued to ride in silence.

The streets of Brittannica were all cobbled and the houses all looked the same; stone foundation, with a plastered second floor and a triangular roof.

The wind seemed colder on the horse or maybe that was just my impotence taking effect.

Mother would faint when she heard.

Hopefully the Brittannicans would see the error of their ways and send me back.

I wasn't the kind to simply act irrationally, I was more prone to sit back and watch how things played out. That's how Thomas and I balanced each other out and stayed out of any serious trouble.

Well until Today that is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

I didn't remember much about the Royal Palace besides that it had a large main entrance and that creepy gargoyle statues lurked on the third floor.

"Roan…" Janson sighed and stood akimbo "I could…"

Kill you, strangle you, throw you off a cliff?

"I could not be more proud!"

Janson threw his hands in the air and paced excitedly.

"This is Wonderful. When I said you should work on your popularity I meant that you should conform but this…"

Janson stood akimbo again and walked back to the front of the bed where I was sitting.

"The whole city saw! I can't wait for the presses! You'll be heralded as a champion of the people and the Brittannicans can't hide it because there were windows everywhere and faces pressed against them. Your mother is going to love you for this. I have to go thank Thomas. Make yourself at home and don't talk to anyone while I'm gone."

I blinked five times before throwing myself back on the bed. Only Janson.

The room was periwinkle pink. I hated periwinkle pink. The covers, the couch, the wallpaper, all periwinkle pink.

What a day. All I wanted to was close my eyes and sleep.

And I did.

I didn't meant to but I was so exhausted from the boat ride and trying to save lives that I couldn't help but drift off.

Agnes came to wake me for dinner. She said that the palace was exquisite, they had a water drop system and that the tub filled itself and all she had to do was make sure it didn't spill.

I still felt groggy and almost fell asleep on the tub.

"Your Highness, Janson said that despite what you did today, you have to wear a pastel because that is the fashion here and that the Prince likes the color blue." Agnes said, she was scrubbing my head and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Then blue we shall have, it just won't be a pastel."

It felt good to be clean after being manhandled.

Agnes was brushing my hair while I thumbed through an etiquette book that had been left on the bedrest. Every room had one.

"Agnes, what do you think of the prince?" I asked and watched her face through the mirror.

I watched a blush climb up her cheeks and felt her fidget with my hair.

"Janson says his a proper gentleman… he came by while you were sleeping. He wanted to talk to you but I told him you were resting and I didn't want to wake you because you were very tired and he said that it was fine and everyone else seems to like him well enough. The people certainly do." Agnes rambled and kept brushing a tangle that had long disappeared.

"I didn't ask what everyone else thought, I asked what you thought."

Agnes froze and blinked rapidly before answering.

"He's very nice, your highness."

I nodded my head in comprehension.

"Do you know what he wanted to talk about?" I asked, picked up a beaded necklace, and threated it through my fingers.

"He didn't say miss."

I nodded my head again and dropped the necklace.

"Why don't you get my dress and lace me up? I don't think my hair will dry anytime soon."

* * *

"Close your eyes and count to ten. If I haven't left, shove me out."

"But Miss… I can't shove you out!"

Agnes and I were a mess.

I needed to exit. I needed to go to dinner. I needed to pretend I was fine.

If I could only get through the door; I was terrified at what I might find out there.

We argued on how to get me out the door for what seemed like an eternity before I finally manned up.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. With a gloved hand I reached for the doorknob and twisted it.

I waited few more seconds before I twisted it and an age before I opened the door.

I was met with an empty hallway. The only good thing that had happened throughout my day.

The death of the villagers wasn't shocking. Brittannica was ferocious when it came to sanitation. We only made it worse by intervening. It was foolish to think that they wouldn't kill them just because we asked them to.

The hallway was dimly lit by candles and I had been in this palace enough times that I knew where the dinning hall was.

The silence only smoothed over the surface of my anxiety and I took deep breaths and pulled on my index finger to keep calm.

 _"_ _Facing a court was nothing; I had been raised to do exactly that. It was just dinner, we were going to eat, chat, and play cards afterwards"_

The trajectory from my room to the dining hall was long and it was lonely enough that my skin crawled and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw a footman.

He bowed and escorted me the rest of the way.

I could hear the laughs spilling out of the dining hall and see the lights that escaped through the cracks in the door.

Was I late?

The footman whispered to the announcer at the door and I braced myself and smoothed my dress down before the doors opened.

There was a collective silence when I entered. They were all still standing; they hadn't gone in the actual dining room yet.

Prince Terror was the first one to break away. He walked hurriedly towards me and held out his elbow.

I faked a small smile and took it.

He was the perfect gentleman.

The group of thirty returned to their joyous babble and the Prince paraded us around. Nodding and smiling at everyone but not interested enough to start a conversation.

"Princess Roan the color blue is rather becoming of you."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. I couldn't tell if he was being honest.

"I heard it was your favorite color."

I felt his arm tense in mine.

"Princess Roan-

"Call me Roan, it takes too long for you to say something if you have to put princess in front of it."

"Roan" He said it like the name stung his tongue "I'd like to apologize for pushing you into a fountain. I was foolish and I am very sorry."

It was my turn to tense.

I was at a crossroads.

Everytime I saw him I wanted to gouge my eyes and run but I was just really tired and after seeing the wastefulness and vulnerability of human existence, I just wanted to give up my pride and move on. Or I was just really tired.

I pulled my arm from his and faced him.

"Lets be honest with each other. I like to think of myself as a logical person and I think it would only be fair for me to say that-"

The gong rung and left me with my mouth open.

It was dinner time.

The Prince took my hand and held it tightly and I was pretty sure that it went against the etiquette book.

"Can we talk after dinner?"

I nodded my head and he smiled and held out his arm.

"Oh and please call me Newt. Like you said, the prince part just gets in the way."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Not a hypocrite. I wasn't a hypocrite. A hypocrite wasn't I.

I was just being nice and I still wanted him to go to the middle of the maze and stay there for an eternity.

Stupid Prince.

It had just been a moment of weakness.

I took my anger out on the meat in from of me. I was starving and impaling beef and chewing it like it was grass wasn't helping.

Stupid meat.

Stupid influenza.

The incident from earlier had been written off. If they didn't acknowledge it, it didn't happen.

It was nonsense and one of the many reasons as to why I should move to a chicken farm. Chickens couldn't talk and chickens didn't arrange marriages.

The prince or Newt, had walked me to the chair next to him but he then proceeded to speak to everyone but me.

He was one of those annoying individuals who could talk to everyone. The nerve.

Princess Rosemary wasn't here to entertain me with her dress choices, she was farther off flirting with the men surrounding her.

Stupid Brittannica.

Well at least when I was Queen no one could force me to come to these stupid things.

It was too loud to eavesdrop on a conversation. The words overlapped each other.

I let out a sigh and glanced at the clock at the end of the room.

I couldn't see it very well but it looked like an eternity was yet to pass before I went to bed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find a footman holding a letter for me.

I took it and thanked him.

 _Princess Roan,_

 _Your presence is required. Please make yourself present in the throne room directly after dinner._

I leaned forward when I was finished reading and scanned the table for Thomas. They had separated us. He sat farther down. He was staring at me too. There was a letter in his hand.

Well maybe they hadn't completely written our transgressions off.

I folded the letter and stuck it underneath my leg.

Maybe dinner could go on for a little longer.

I wasn't necessarily scared of what the note entailed but it did make me uneasy. Someone was not happy. My first day in Brittannica and I had already angered someone.

Brittannica was what you could call a rigid country. They were systematic and methodical. Rule breaking was frowned upon intensely. Most of the time, when the yearly memorial rolled around and it was Brittannica's turn to host the festivities, I stayed in my room and out of sight. My parents feared that I would do something barbarous or impertinent. I didn't blame them, I wasn't the most refined individual but it was truly their fault I was this way.

Due to the fact, that I was a girl and my father a rather unimaginative fellow, as I grew we played in mud and rode horses. He didn't think it would matter if I had manners, I'd be Queen one day and it wouldn't matter how well I curtsied, the only thing that would matter was my ability to rule.

Mother was too depressed most of my childhood to do anything about it.

My hands were rough and scars from failed adventures stained my arms. It wasn't until Mother started to shake of her lull, that the reins were pulled. It was too late by then. The damage to my identity had been administered.

Not that I minded.

I finished my entire plate and then some mousse cake afterwards.

The Queen stood and the men at the table stood with her.

"Well, its been lovely but I'm afraid we must retire." She smiled warmly and clasped her hands together.

She was lying. After dinner, an elite group would follow the royal family to a drawing room to play cards and perhaps enjoy some tea. It was a very coveted list but thankfully I was exempted.

The room cleared quickly and I found Thomas at the door waiting for me.

"I wonder if they'll make us scrub the floors." I said to Thomas, handing him my note.

"Wouldn't surprise me." He said shaking his head "I hate this place. I can't believe I got stuck here with you."

"Well at least you can leave."

We waited for the room to clear before heading for the throne room. The hallways were darker and emptier than before.

"What compelled you to try and save that man?" I asked. We were halfway there and the entire palace was eerie enough that I practically cowered behind Thomas as we walked.

"What compelled you?" He asked, turning to glance at me.

I shrugged. "You did, so I just assumed that you had a good reason and that you might need some help."

"I'd seen it before and I promised myself I wouldn't let it happen again if I could stop it."

"Did you see it here?" I asked, looking over my own shoulder. The shadowed environment made me suspiciously aware.

"The first time I saw it was in Hiberia but those people were past the gone, it was more of an act of mercy. Sometimes when they let us out from the academy, Newt would bring us over and we saw them more often." Thomas said "But not on purpose. They came out of nowhere."

"Why didn't the Golden Prince stop them?" I asked.

Thomas stopped. We were in front of the Throne room doors.

They opened as if they had known we were lurking outside.

My breath hitched and Thomas gasped.

A naked woman wrapped in a curtain giggled as she ran out. She winked at Thomas and smiled at me.

"Ah it's the Suecians! Come in! Come in!"

I pushed Thomas forward but stayed firmly behind him.

The infamous Georgios of Soutwark was standing akimbo in front of the throne.

"You must excuse Melanie. She's a forgetful girl. Left her dress here."

The regent kicked a red dress across the room with his bare foot. Then he retreated until he fell backwards unto the throne.

"Tell me how do you like the castle? Is it pleasing to you?" He stood again and started pacing "My nephew tells me, that you in particular young lady, are very hard to please. Is that true?"

I looked at Thomas and stepped to the side.

"I don't think so. I mean I find the palace pleasing but I'm not hard to please. Not that the palace isn't nice, it's a very nice palace." I sighed and stopped talking. I felt like crawling under a mountain. My neck was burning and I was sure my cheeks were red. I put my hands behind my back and interlaced my fingers together.

"I'm glad you like it. I've tried keeping it together but its very hard with all the distractions" He glanced at the dress on the floor "But that will be your job soon. Tell me, how did my nephew propose? I was told this was not a marriage of convenience."

I glanced at Thomas. He looked as confused as I did.

"Well actuallu-"

"Uncle!"

I turned around to find a panicked Prince and an equally distraught Queen.

"I'm so happy to have found you dressed. Why don't you put some shoes on and join us in my private room?" Antonietta said, motioning towards the door.

"Shoes! I hate those and we don't need a drawing room to talk. We can chat right here." The regent sat back down in his throne and smiled widely.

"Uncle, I specifically told you to leave them alone." Newt said, walking past us and standing straight in front of the regent, blocking my line of vision.

"I am! I just wanted to see who was causing such scandal in my parliament! She's very plain Newt, you could have picked better. There was that one girl…what was her name? Oh the one from Bohemia! She had a nice shape! And what about Isabelle, I don't think she's very happy to be replaced by barbarian from that mountain tribe.'" Georgios said, before standing.

The usual bitter taste of discomfort appeared in my mouth. I wasn't plain or a barbarian.

"Why do you insist on causing trouble?" Antonietta interceded, coming to stand next to her son.

"I'm not causing trouble, I just want to know why my nephew, the heir to the most powerful throne in the world, is marrying an unrefined mountain wench."

I gasped in outrage.

I was not a wench.

"Excuse me, if I may," I side stepped Antonietta and Newt to look directly at the regent " I am not a mountain wench or a barbarian. I'm quite civilized, well at least more than you, and I don't appreciate the way you are talking about me or my kingdom, so if it's not a bother, please stop talking before you look like more a fool than I already think you are."

That was a good spot to take my leave. Thomas followed as I stomped away in dignity.

* * *

"Janson, Can I banish someone or is that something only the king can do?" I asked.

Janson looked up from the newspaper he was folding.

"You can banish anyone you want once your queen. I take it the current regent is at the top of your list" He answered before going back to stick the newspaper in an envelope. He was sending mother all the articles that talked about what had happened yesterday.

I shook my head "You never fail to amaze me Janson. How on earth do you manage to know exactly everything that goes on?"

"I only concern myself with what either benefits or harms you." He said while standing.  
"I wonder what I'll I do when you return home. I'm sure you and my brother will get along splendidly." I said, crossing my arms and walking towards the desk.

Janson hated Remi.

"I'll help your mother and father until your brother is of age." He said, heading towards the door.

I didn't miss the grim look on his face as he walked away.

"By the way, the Queen has requested a viewing. She wants to talk about the wedding. I have to meet with someone but when I'm done, I'll join you."

I groaned but followed out the door, Agnes trailing quietly behind me.

Janson couldn't stay because his allegiance was to Suecia but I wasn't letting them take Agnes away. I'd rather eat raw manure than not have Agnes.

She was two years older than I was but she had always been there. It was bad enough Janson couldn't stay.

I'd been to the palace in Oxforshire since I was child and knew it well enough to navigate it myself.

"Pray tell Agnes, if they separated us, would you miss me?' I asked, turning my head to look at her.

"I would hate serving anyone else, your highness." She was looking down but I could see a smile starting at the corner of her lips.

"Wonderful, because I don't ever plan on getting rid of you."

I turned back around only to find the dreariest sight. The back of Prince Newt.

I held a finger to my mouth and looked at Agnes to give her the message.

Hopefully, he wouldn't see me. It was a wide enough hallway.

I looked down and hunched my shoulders. I'd learned from vast experience, that it was the best tactic to avoid people.

We were about to pass him when I made the mistake of glancing up.

A girl was with him. Her eyes widened in recognition when she saw me.

 _Damn it._

I looked back down and continued to walk but it wasn't enough.

"Pardon me, are you Princess Roan?" The girl asked.

I stopped and turned around.

The girl was blond and petite, her blue eyes were bloodshot and it was evident she had been crying.

"Isabelle please don't do this." Newt said, taking the girls forearm and pulling her back.

I glanced at Agnes, then at Newt and then back at the girl.

"Who's asking?" I asked. Something didn't smell right.

The girl just sniffled.

"I mean no harm, I promise. Are you Princess Roan?"

I pressed my lips tightly together.

With great hesitation, I nodded my head.

The girl took a deep breath and smiled widely.

I was too busy watching her face to see her raise her hand.

I only realized her intentions when her dainty hand flew through the air and landed with a burning sting.

I held my cheek and stared in astonishment.

She did mean me harm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I applied pressure to my cheek, hoping the stinging would go away.

"Isabelle!" Newt pulled back the girl harshly.

"He doesn't love you, you know? We were supposed to get married."

I narrowed my eyes and scoffed.

"Is that supposed to offend me or make me upset?" I asked. Making sure the disdain and fury I felt dripped with every word.

The girls resolve faltered.

"He'll never love you. How could he love a mountain wench?" The girl asked, smirking.

I yawned exaggeratedly "I'm sorry, are you done being pathetic? I have someplace to be."  
I gave both of them a dead smile and turned on my heel.

I walked away as quickly I could. When we finally turned a corner and were out of sight, I stopped and heaved air in frustration.

"Agnes… did that just happen?" I asked. My hands were shaking.

"I'm afraid so." She said.

I nodded my head. "All right. Add her to the banished list but before that I want you to run to Janson and tell him an attempt was just made on my life."

I was not overreacting. An attempt had been made on my life. Someone had physically assaulted me.

Agnes didn't move. She looked at her hands and cowered.

"You are right. It's ludicrous but I do want you to find out who that was."

She nodded and I started walking again.

Everyday more evidence was literally hurled at my face. I had to move to a chicken farm.

I've had many embarrassing moments in my life but that was pitiful. I was a dignified person, I did not deserve that. I didn't care what sort of dysfunctional relationship Newt had or if he even had one; I just wanted him to keep me out of it.

If the Brittannicans were going around telling people that this was more than a marriage of convenience, we were going to have a problem.

I wanted everyone to know that I had been forced into my position; I hadn't fought for it and that if I could, I would give it away to the first person that asked. I'm sure that Isabelle would appreciate the opportunity.

I stopped in front of what I knew to be the Queens drawing room; pinched my nose, took a deep breath and walked in.

"Roan! I'm so pleased you could join us. Sit, Sit, Sit." Antonietta patted the spot next to her and started to pour some tea into a cup.

I pinched myself to keep the smile on my face.

With great effort, I forced myself to sit down next to her.

Rosemary was on the settee across from ours and other women I didn't know were scattered around.

"I've summoned you here for two things" The Queen took my hand and patted the top of it, "I wanted to apologize on the regent's behalf. I fear the power has gone to his head" The women around us tittered, "I also wanted to bring up something much more enjoyable. The wedding."

She smiled widely and handed me a teacup.

I sipped the tea to hide my frown.

"If we don't start planning know, I fear nothing will be ready by the end of the month. I know you haven't had much time to think about this but do you know what flowers you want? It takes a very long time to grow them in this weather."

Flowers, I could handle flowers.

"I think Geraniums and Gardenias would be lovely."

Every wedding I had ever attended had Gardenias. I wanted no one to remember my wedding.

This was going to be a standardized wedding.

"Oh...lovely" the Queen seemed pleased "what color scheme do you want?"

I suppressed a sigh.

"You know, I think its quite obvious that I never went to a finishing school. So consequently, I never had many lessons on being a good host but you have plenty of experience. Would you like to plan the wedding? Your taste is by far better than mine." I said and sipped from the horrible tea.

"Oh?" The Queen could not hide her smile. "As honored as I feel, don't you want to plan your own wedding?"

Not at all. I wanted to cancel it.

"But I would do such a terrible job! You'll do much better."

The Queen smiled and then looked at the rest of the room, a triumphant glint in her eyes.

"Well now that it's all settled. I really should take my leave-"I set the tea cup down and started to stand.

"Nonsense! Stay I want to talk to you about something else." She pulled me down by my arm.

"So as you know, when you wed you'll be crowned queen regnant. That means that you will need four ladies to assist you on a daily basis. This is something very important; the women you choose will be there for your entire life."

These Brittannicans and their rotten traditions.

"I have a list of ladies you might want to look at. They are all from respectable families and with impeccable reputations." The Dowager took a parchment from the table and she handed it to me.

"Peruse it at your leisure. Oh and these are all suggestions."

I scanned the paper and on the third line down I found the name Isabelle Winchester.

What a peculiarity.

"What about this girl? I hear the Winchesters are respectable family with an impeccable hereditary line."

I had no idea who the Winchesters were but I knew about Brittannican court.

The Queen smiled smugly once again.

"Oh she's a lovely girl. She is a great conversationalist. My children are rather fond of her."

Indeed they were.

"I'll take this list into consideration." I smiled and stood again "I'd love to stay and chat but Janson and I have some very important matters to attend to."

* * *

"Agnes how would you like to move to a chicken farm? I hear they're lovely." I said. I had immediately returned to the periwinkle pink cell. I didn't want to risk anymore attacks.

Agnes shook her head "No mam. I think I'd rather stay here."

I rolled over and stared at the ground.

Boredom had taken over ages ago. I was getting a headache from doing nothing.

Agnes hadn't been able to find anything. The servants were tight lipped.

This Isabelle, whomever she may be, was really starting to get on my nerves.

"All right Agnes. I'm done. You know what they say; if you want something done right, you better do it yourself."

I stood from the bed and put my shoes back on. My hair was puffy in the back and I did my best to smooth it down.

"Lets find Thomas and do some snooping before Janson finds out."

I had Agnes check the hallway before I exited.

"All right. If you were Thomas were would you be?"

Agnes shrugged. "Perhaps with the Prince."

"We are definitely not looking for the Prince."

I wanted to find Thomas as soon as possible. Contrary to my preference, I decided that the we would achieve the quickest results if we headed to the main hall where all the courtiers were. Thomas would most likely be there and if he wasn't, I would be in a position to ask for him.

It didn't take long to reach the main hall. The palace in Oxoshire was smaller than the one's out in the country. Everything was centralized and there was a lot of red and more red and then again red and if you squinted you could some gold peek out. I planned to change that. It was an abomination to the eyes.

The main hall was crowded with flirting ladies, pompous noblemen, and up and coming military men.

Blegh.

I don't think I could change that, I would just have to avoid it.

I faked smiled to people I didn't know and craned my neck around for Thomas. The place was so crowded I had to shuffle instead of walk.

I let out a sigh of relief when Agnes pointed out Thomas's back.

I poked Thomas shoulder when I reached him.

"You're not going to believe the day I had. This klunk faced shank came up to me and… Oh."

Depressingly enough, Thomas wasn't alone. _They_ were all there. All my enemies talking to my only ally.

The mean maze guard, the infuriating prince, and public enemy number one.

Well at least she heard me call her a klunk faced shank.

"Hmm" I looked them up and down unimpressed "I'll talk to you later Thomas."

I turned on my heel and started back the way I had come.

"Agnes we need to meet some new people. Find me three people that those awful three hate and make them my new best friends. We need to prepare for war."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Are you sure Agnes?" I asked and she nodded.

I sighed and headed towards my first target. He was situated in a drawing room. He was looking out a large window, sipping what appeared to be tea but what I knew was spiked hot water.

I needed to do this. I needed to make friends, I couldn't be all alone in this court. I needed strong allies if I was going isolate myself from that dreaded trio.

I wasn't overreacting, I was doing what Janson and my Mother had always told me to do.

I was making friends.

Thankfully, I already knew one well enough that I didn't have to introduce myself.

Otherwise, I would have been helpless.

"Gally, I see you didn't heed my advice about your eyebrows." I teased.

General Gally turned around and raised his eyebrows to an unimaginable height.

"Princess Roan, they let you in here? I didn't know goats were allowed indoors."

I took a deep breath.

Just as I feared. Our hostilities would need to be resolved.

"They made an exception today." I forced a smile and Gally kept an unresponsive face.

After continuous staring, he broke.

"What do you want?" He asked. I was losing him.

My incentive had to be good enough for him to forget all the times I had made fun of him.

"My enemy's enemy is my friend." I said.

Gally shook his head.

"I'm not teaming up with you. I don't care if its against my mothers murderer."

I sighed and my face fell in frustration.

"Look, I know how much you hate that maze guard, Minho, I hate him too. If we just agree to be each other's ally against him, I think his downfall will be achieved much quicker than if we work by ourselves." I explained.

Gally furrowed his eyebrows and I did my best not to laugh.

"What could you possibly have against him? He's your little boyfriends best friend." Gally said, crossing his arms.

I scoffed. "So? Its not as if I enjoy the Prince's company and his friend is a disrespectful menace."

Gally smirked "Is it because of his little mistress? Are you jealous? I heard you attacked her in the hallway."

I gasped in outrage "Is that what they've been saying? That _I_ attacked her?"

Gally smiled wider "That's what's floating around in the drawing rooms. Of course, even I know you'd never do that, but as always my opinion is singular. Everyone else here is enamored with Isabelle."

I liked my upper teeth and bit into my tongue to keep from screaming.

"Gally, I'll be queen soon, a regnant at that, you're sure you don't want to be my friend?"

Gally paused and squinted his eyes.

It took him a while to think.

"I might hate you but I'm not stupid and I'm not your friend. This is just good business. Agreed?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said, crossing my arms.

He nodded "All right. So what's next?"

I smiled "Ever heard of Baroness Teresa of Calcutta?"

* * *

"That's her over there in the blue." I pointed at a pretty raven haired girl sitting at a card table.

I weaved through the crowd, Agnes at my heels, and Gally on hers.

The Baroness was shuffling her cards and waiting for a partner.

She was looking around the room and when her eyes landed on me, I took the opportunity.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked while I approached.

She smiled widely "Not at all."

She gave me seven cards and placed one from the deck down in the middle.

None of my cards matched so I took another from the pile.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Teresa." She said. She had vibrant blue eyes, freckles sprinkled her nose and cheeks, and her hair was pulled back from her face and in a bun. Simple and effective.

She would do marvelously.

"Roan." I said, finally placing down a card that matched.

I watched her face light up.

"You're not…?

"Indeed I am." I answered, having to take another card. The Baroness kept switching the pattern.

Her smile was so wide, my hand paused on its way down.

"Thank you for sitting down with me. It is greatly appreciated."

My eyebrows furrowed and I glanced at an amused Gally. Agnes was behind me so I couldn't see her face or ask for an indication.

Teresa adjusted herself in her seat. "You see… I had some trouble with some girls in finishing school and ever since then, I have had little friends and most of them leave once these girls poison them against me. You sitting here with me…that means I have your protection."

I could feel my heart thump with excitement. This couldn't have been better if I had planned it myself. If there weren't so many people around I would have hugged Agnes.

"And these girls… they wouldn't happen to be led by a certain Isabelle Winchester?" I asked, putting my card down but keeping my eyes firmly on the baroness.

It was her turn to be confused.

"How did you know?" She asked, putting her cards down. I could see them all. It looked like she was running out of good cards.

"That's not important but how would you like to be my new and first lady in waiting?"

* * *

My third target would be much more difficult to approach and that was why I was waiting 'till after dinner to approach. They could get the wrong idea if I directly confronted them.

I didn't think being engaged to Newt was going to be so hazardous. Sure it was depressing but I didn't expect the intrigue to start before the wedding.

We were at dinner and I had them sit Teresa at my left. I couldn't replace Newt but I could pretend he wasn't there.

Besides, he was too busy arguing with his mother.

"Mother this is not a matter that pertains you." Newt hissed, he was trying to whisper but his anger was getting the best of him.

"Of course it pertains me. You are my son. The last thing we need is a scandal, so stay away. Mother will work it out for you." The dowager's accent spilled through her words as she talked.

That's as much as I heard. The doors opened and the regent stormed in.

"Oh what a treat! Mind if I join you?" The regent strolled past all the chairs and to the empty one at the head of the table, "Don't bring out a plate I just want the company."

I glanced at Teresa. Her head was lowered just like everyone else.

I didn't like that. I peaked at Thomas at the end of the table. He was looking around also.

That was all I needed. I wasn't lowering my head.

I continued to eat just as I had been.

The regent was chattering to the people around him. Most of the responses given were short and meek.

What did they fear? All I saw was as pompous portly aging man and it wasn't like he was going to be ruler for much longer. There was only a month and a couple of weeks before Newts coronation.

"Dear Cousin, are you sure you don't want to eat? You must be hungry." Antonietta said, she was trying to get rid of the uneasiness that clung in the air.

"Not at all. I'm rather full; I ate before I came over."

I looked at the regent, my face betraying how irrational I thought he was.

"Ah young princess! I do hope my presence doesn't offend you too much." The regent said, taking the wine chalet of the man next to him.

I narrowed my eyes "Not at all. I don't see how you could."

"Well you must! After that look you just gave me. You know Newt, I must ask, how on earth did you get this thorny rose to like you?"

Finally, an opportunity to clarify.

"Actually-

And then it happened.

I was kicked under the table.

I was about to stand in outrage but Newt spoke up.

"I still ask myself that today uncle." The Prince said, looking down at his food.

"Hmm… you never told me, how did you propose? As far as I know you haven't made any visits to Suecia in years. One does wonder."

My leg stung and I stared at the menace in front of me. Of course, the maze guard.

He raised his eyebrows daring me to speak up again.

"Well you know the ceremonies and correspondence." Newt said, looking down at his food.

"I don't ever recall-" I started to say but was promptly stopped.

The next kick my leg received was sure to bruise.

"I don't see a ring. Surely you could have mailed that also." The regent said,

The queen mother clapped her hands and stood abruptly. The men struggled to stand in time.

"The performers are waiting!" She ushered everyone up with her hands and the whole room reluctantly stood.

Of course, it was Friday. The prime time for the nobility to entertain themselves openly while strategically planning marriages and backstabbing's.

I happily stood and Teresa followed as we left Newt behind. The thought of him made my skin crawl.

We were almost out the doors when I spotted Isabelle Winchester.

I felt my body jump to alert. I let people fill the space between us before I started walking again.

The performers for this night were musicians. I was disappointed, not that I didn't like music, but large amounts of nobles and music meant dancing. I knew how to dance, there was just no one I wanted to dance with.

"Teresa do you like dancing?" I asked, glancing at her. We were standing near a wall watching the dancers. The atmosphere had turned lively as soon as the musicians started and young courtiers took to the dance floor in a frenzy.

"With the right partner, your grace." She answered.

I had told her to drop the respectful tittles but she didn't listen.

"I want you to go dance with someone." I said, craning my neck around the room.

"Your grace?" Teresa asked meekly.

I didn't like her manner. Agnes was the only submissive friend I needed.

"Why don't you dance with my cousin? Hmm? He's a nice fellow." I said and took a sip from my cup.

Teresa shook her head so fast, I thought her neck would snap.

"With all due respect, your grace, I would be in grave trouble if I did that." She said.

I scoffed. "I'm the only one you can get in trouble with Teresa."

I paled when I noticed how scared she looked. She trembled like a leaf.

What had they done to her?

"Isabelle Winchester doesn't allow me to dance with anyone she likes."

Heat rushed to my cheeks and the fires of wrath brewed in my chest.

The nerve.

"That's absolutely ridiculous. Who is she to dictate who you dance with?" I lowered my voice when heads turned my way "You dance with whomever you wish Teresa and by the way, Isabelle Winchester won't be a problem for much longer."

Teresa looked up and the confusion on her face made me smile.

I patted her shoulder reassuringly and said "All in due time, All in due time."

I looked around the room once again. I was looking for Gally. He was setting up my next contact.

I found him near a window, again, and nearly jumped with excitement when I saw him standing next to the final piece to the puzzle. He pulled his ear when he saw me. It was time

"You now Teresa, I think I'll dance. Stay out of trouble." I handed her my cup and headed for Gally.

I had almost made it there when the horror appeared in front of me.

"Care for a dance?" He asked.

"No-"

He didn't let me finish. He grabbed on to my arm tightly and pulled me to the dance floor.

"Unhand me you beast." I hissed.

"Go ahead make a scene. I won't mind."

I scoffed but relented.

"How dare you force me? When I'm queen-"

"I'll have the Kings protection." He said.

Stupid maze guard.

He pulled me to the correct dancing position and stepped on my foot to get me to move.

"Why did you kick me?" I asked as he spun me. I felt ridiculous.

"To keep your mouth shut." Minho answered, squeezing my hand so hard it hurt.

I pulled it free and he only caught it again.

"The regent thinks I like your prince. That's unacceptable."

Minho rolled his eyes and pulled us to the right. The brittannican way of dancing was so barbaric and boring.

"He doesn't think that. He wants to embarrass Newt. Everyone knows you two are marrying to weaken Hibieria."

I didn't know that.

The stupid guard smirked when he saw my surprise.

"Parliament intercepted a marriage request from the Hiberians. Your parents were more than eager to marry you off to the highest bidder."

I kept the emotions from spilling through my features this time.

"And how would you know?" I asked.

He smirked again "Newt's rather talkative."

"Ah. Well for the record, I would marry the prince of Hiberia in a heartbeat over yours."

I really would. He was much nicer and I actually knew him well enough.

Minho raised his eyebrows, his eyes filled with amusement "Really? Jay the Gay?"

Oh, right. There was that little detail.

"James is not…queer. Those are just rumors." I said.

"Sure, if it helps you sleep at night. Look, I know you're up to something and whatever it is cut it out before you force my hand."

I scoffed "I'm not up to anything."

"Befriending Gally all of the sudden? Making Teresa your lady-in-waiting? Try not to be so obvious."

I stepped on his foot and he winced but kept us flowing with the rest of the dancers.

"I enjoy their company. And If I was up to something I'd go about it very differently."

He shrugged "You are your mother's daughter after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and spun once again.

"Forget it. Just don't do anything stupid. Good that?"

The song had thankfully stopped and I could break free.

"Well it was dreadful dancing with you. I hope it never happens again. Good night."

I stepped away as quickly as possible and headed back to Gally.

I was crestfallen when I saw he was alone. He shook his head in frustration and glared before taking off.

That stupid maze guard had just cost me my final contact.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was fuming so much, I was surprised smoke didn't come out of my ears.

The nerve.

I kicked my slippers off and stuck my feet underneath the covers.

"Good Night, your grace." Agnes called from the door.

"Good Night Agnes." I said.

She curtsied and headed out the door.

The door clicked shut and the room was left in darkness.

Good, I didn't have to see all that periwinkle pink anymore.

I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes tightly shut.

It was going to be impossible to sleep.

I started counting sheep in my head but treacherous thoughts of murdering the maze guard kept popping back in my head.

I threw the sheets over my head in frustration but the feelings of anger quickly stopped when my arm hit a hard surface.

I skidded away as fast as possible.

Bloody Hell. What was that?

My heart started to beat uncontrollably and panic began to swarm in my head,

Breathe, breathe, breathe.

 _It's a simple command Roan, even an invalid can do it._

Bloody Hell.

Bloody Hell.

I stood from the bed and reached for the candle on the bedtable.

My fingers shook as I tried to start the matches. I dropped one but I didn't dare bend down.

I took another from the pile in the drawer and finally got the damn candle on.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw nothing on the other side of the bed.

Regardless, I walked around. There was nothing there.

I looked at the bed and saw it was empty.

What did I hit?

I looked up and there was also nothing.

Marvelous, I was going crazy.

I shook my head and blew out the candle.

I was all ready to go back to bed. Thankfully, exhausted from the fright.

And then it happened.

The metal candle holder clattered on the ground when my mouth was covered.

My first assassination attempt. Glorious.

I clawed at the hand but the ruffian was wearing gloves.

I felt the prick of a knife on my ribs and pulled myself as hard as I could in the opposite direction.

Whoever they had sent to kill me wasn't being paid very well because he wasn't holding on very tightly.

"Guards! Guard-"

I didn't get to finish.

The attacker swung out and hit me straight across the face.

The strike sent me straight to the floor but I didn't dare hesitate to call for the guards.

"Help! Guards! Guards!"

I crawled away but my leg was pulled back.

The altercation didn't last much longer.

Two guards in shining armor burst through the door. One of the guards illuminated the room with a metal torch. The attacker promptly let me go and headed for the window.

The guards rushed past me and the attacker looked back once more before he jumped out.

Straight out the window. Just like dismounting a horse.

"Your grace, are you all right?" A guard stood above me, he was holding out his hand.

What a sight I must be. Sprawled on the floor, a sweaty disheveled mess

I reached out and my hand trembled uncontrollably. I couldn't get a firm grip on his hand and he had to pull me up.

The other guard was still at the window, looking down where the man had jumped.

"Oh bloody hell. My face really hurts." I said, once I was standing on my own.

I rubbed my jaw tenderly. There was some blood on the corner of my lip and I wiped it away with my nightgown.

Well at least, I didn't have to try and sleep anymore.

* * *

You get attacked and everyone thinks they can barge into your room like it's a pub.

"This is unacceptable. We were promised complete protection." Janson was in the middle of a heated battle with the queen.

None of them had been invited.

"I assure you this will not happen again. We posted guards in this hall for a reason." The queen responded.

"How did this man get in her quarters?" Janson demanded.

"Why don't you ask him Janson? His right outside the window." I said, I was growing irritated with his quips.

Of course they didn't know and even if they did they weren't going to tell us.

Janson glared at me and was about to open his mouth when the queen interrupted.

"A full investigation has been started but the most recent finding is that this man did not act alone." The queen explained.

"Really? I never would have guessed." I rolled my eyes and stood. My bones were aching.

The queen ignored me.

"He worked as a kitchen boy in a diplomat's home," she paused and sighed "A bohemian diplomat."

Janson scoffed "Of course."

Of course what?

"Why is that of relevance?" I asked.

The queen turned to look at me "We intercepted some intelligence between Bohemia and Hiberia. Its coded but from what we can tell. They don't want you marrying my son."

They weren't the only ones.

"The only way to eradicate this threat is to," She paused again and glanced at me "Is to speed up the wedding."

Another slap to the face. Three in twenty four hours. First, little miss hoity totty, an assassin, and now this.

Janson crossed his arms and looked inquisitively at the queen.

"That makes us all look weak." He said.

"Not if no one finds out. The public doesn't need to know, nor does anyone at court. We never gave anyone a specific date, it will be suspicious but if we make it look like it was planned well enough no one will be the wiser."

Janson nodded his head. "All right, that's a good plan. I won't bother to tell you to shush up the guards, it would be an insult to your intellect. "

The queen smiled smugly.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asking, very well knowing the answer.

The queen looked at me, feigning compassion. "I realize it must all be happening extremely fast for you but this is for your safety."

Well I didn't care about my safety. Maybe I would be lucky enough and someone would come in and kidnap me that way I didn't have to marry the prince.

I nodded my head. My jaw still hurt but the swelling had gone down.

Some Britannican poultice had been applied to my face and the bruising had mostly disappeared but one side of my nose was a vibrant red and the edges were slowly turning purple.

The pain was overstaying its welcome.

"Why don't the Hibernians want us married?" I asked.

The Queen laced her hands together and smiled compassionately.

"Oh dear don't worry about silly things like that. You need to pick your ladies in waiting. Leave all the boring jobs to us." She smiled once more before turning to Janson.

"I'll continue with the preparations for the wedding and I'll brief you tonight after dinner about anything we find. Also Ava wants to speak to you about the…the cycle. We need to get that sorted and matched to increase the chances of success."

I narrowed my eyes and scrutinized their body language. It was normal but they were both masters of deception.

"Oh and of course; you need to get fitted for your dress" the queen turned towards me "with the new arrangement the seamstress are going to be from dawn 'till dusk working on your wedding dress to make the date."

The bitter taste of annoyance took over my mouth.

How unnecessarily wretched.

* * *

Thomas had found out about the altercation and decided that it was his duty to watch over me as if I was an innocent infant bird.

The nerve.

"Why would the Bohemians want to keep you from marrying Newt? If anything it protects them from Hiberian oppression."

Thomas was going over every single cause and effect known to man. He enjoyed enlightening us on the intricate workings of his mind.

"Well, Hiberia is a better ally than Suecia, no offense," The insufferable Maze Guard had joined us "In case of a war, Suecia would simply supply Brittanica the ore for weapons. Bohemia can supply that for Hiberia. They can marry their prince to their princess and then everyone would be equal pitting-"

"Pitting the Deadland Tribes in the middle," I interrupted and set my tea cup down "The Deadland Tribes would never sign a treaty with Britannica and they are in perfect standing with the Bohemians."

"That doesn't explain why they don't want you marrying Newt. Unless they are indeed planning an attack…"Thomas trailed off and looked away.

The room grew silent.

Thomas had dragged me to tea. It was in a standard drawing room except this one had a dash of grey in between all the red. Sadly, all of his obnoxious friends had to tag along.

Prince Newt was sitting across from me; he hadn't said anything the whole time. Thomas was on the same settee as me. The maze guard called Minho was on an ornate chair to my left.

"There is no reason for them to plan an attack. Its nonsense but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be shrewd," I said before forcing myself to look at Newt "I think we should have more tribal guests at the wedding."

Newt nodded his head "That's a good idea."

I narrowed my eyes. He wasn't very talkative; I didn't mind now but I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with a mute. Nothing would get done. But maybe it would be wondrous outcome because I would be the one with the say.

"Well this was a lovely chat but I should get going." I said and set my tea cup down. I began to stand when all the three males shot up.

Thomas started "I don't think you should go out just yet. "

I narrowed my eyes "Why?"

"Well your face…" Minho trailed off.

I hated his brazenness.

I stood straighter "My face is fine. Just a little bruising."

Thomas stepped closer. "Roan…I hate to be the once to say this but-"

"There are appearances that need to be maintained and your face is not going to help that" Minho interrupted.

I glared at him. "I am not going to stay locked up just so your society can keeps its propriety."

Minho opened his mouth but something awful happened.

The beginning of the end.

"That seems reasonable and we can't hold her accountable for what happened. Would you like to go to the palace Greenhouse with me? No one will see you and its better than being stuck in your room."

No I would hate to go to the Greenhouse with you because I hate you and its winter; I don't want to freeze.

I took a deep breath before answering the prince.

"Well its better than being stuck in here. Why not?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Thanks for the review!**

I let the green curtain go and stood up.

"That's ingenious, wasteful but ingenious." I said, with my hands on my hips.

The prince smiled and I immediately looked away from him.

The greenhouse was a wide room with four rows of a variety of plants. Some plants hung from the roof but most of them were towards the end, where there were two wide blocks, one was full of rich dark dirt and the other had lush green leafs sprouting. The floor was mostly a jagged pattern of grey stones but there were patches of open dirt near the corners of the rows.

"Who came up with the idea of putting coal underneath to keep the plants warm?" I asked, turning from the Prince and towards the rows of plants.

The treacherous Thomas had been called away by Janson and the insufferable Minho had decided the Greenhouse was too boring.

The ordeal almost felt planned.

"It was my great Grandmother. The Isaac line has always been fond of Flora." Newt said and took a step closer towards the plants I was examining.

I nodded my head comprehensively "How lovely. I wish I could say something of the sort for my family."

Our castle was extremely boring compared to the others. It was architecturally superior but there wasn't much to do.

The prince put his hands on the wood that encased the dirt. It was worryingly close to my right hand. Closer than on the boat. He needed a lesson on boundaries. I wondered where his copy of the etiquette book had gone.

Anyone else and I wouldn't have minded but he wasn't just anyone else.

I slowly recoiled and headed towards the back of the Greenhouse.

"I'm sure there must be something" He said as he followed "You are famed for your winter games."

I missed his tight-lipped attitude from before; He was making it harder to be nice to him.

"Oh those. Well I guess you could say that. Although, I've suspected for a long time that everyone just lets us win because we're in charge." I said and leaned over to inspect the square with the plants.

Newt laughed lightly. It made me shiver. It was so human.

"That makes sense but I recall you being rather good at Ice Puck." He said.

He needed to stop talking. It was driving me crazy.

I stood and crossed my arms. I had to somehow get away from him without being rude.

Pity we had only spent ten minutes together.

I swiveled again and looked at the empty patch.

"What's growing there?" I asked and pointed.

I could see him stiffen from the corner of my eye.

"The tradition is that when we marry, we'll come down here and plant something of our choice to signify…our fertility and the prosperity of Britannica."

Wonderful.

I took it back; now I was grateful my family didn't have traditions.

I needed to get this nuisance to stop talking. I couldn't exactly get rid of him but if he would just shut up this would be more bearable.

"You know as fascinating as this all is, I would love if you could take me to the library."

* * *

It was an utter failure.

"Impossible. Under no circumstance did that happen. "Newt said as he flagged a servant down.

I scoffed and shooed the servant away. Newt opened his mouth in protest and shock but I stopped him before he could say anything.

"Actually, yes it did. There are records that there was a Deadland tribe that cracked if before you. They just happened to disappeared right before any official governments were set up."

Newt crossed his arms and shook his head in disbelief. "How convenient."

We were sat across from each other. He had them clear the library which I'm certain bugged people and defeated my purpose.

The bruise on my nose was really working against me.

We were looking at some maps of the Maze when I remembered something Mother had told me.

Newt didn't take it kindly to know that Britannica wasn't exactly the first to figure out the Maze.

We had been arguing for quite a bit and contradicting him made it much easier to bear his presence.

"Fine. Then explain why my mother would lie to me?"

Newt rolled his eyes. "I can't possibly explain that and there is no proof that this Deadland tribe even existed."

I narrowed my eyes and stood "All right then, I'm just going to go find a book that proves it."

The library was simply tagged and with the help of the servant I had shooed away, we found the book I needed.

I slammed it down on the nearest table and I flipped through the pages.

For some reason, Newt decided to hover over my shoulder instead of standing to the side like a normal individual.

He was getting comfortable with me. That was unacceptable.

I was going to abandon him.

As soon as I proved my point.

I ran my finger down the names of tribes until I found what I was looking for.

"Right there" I slammed my finger down on the page " The Rhine Tribe was a group of hunters and gathers. Mostly Nomadic. Very little is known about this tribe but there are considerable amounts of evidence that indicate that they were the first to cross the Maze and therefore the first to decipher the code ."

I smiled smugly and shut the book.

"I would like to see that evidence." Newt said and stepped aside so I could hand the book back to the servant.

"No one likes a sore loser Newt." I said and held my hands behind my back.

"I think that was just Hiberian propaganda. I expected better from you Roan but then I guess not everyone can see past the klunk as well as me."

I scoffed " I can see past the klunk just as well as you, if not better."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well it seems to me that, that isn't the case with this whole Rhine tribe."

"No, you just don't want to admit that Britannica wasn't the first to figure out the Maze but that's okay I understand. It must be a real struggle to hear that you're not the best"

Newt scoffed and crossed his arms "You can't contest that Britannica is the most superior nation. Our assets clearly back that up."

I narrowed my eyes. "I think Hiberia begs to differ. Their military power is far more powerful than yours."

"Perhaps but once again, we control the maze," He paused "See we've come to a full circle and everything indicates to our superiority."

I rolled my eyes "That kind of thinking is going to really tank this marriage."

Newt laughed and I tried my best not to.

I didn't want him to like me.

Before anything else was said Minho came in.

At first I was grateful but that wore off rather quickly.

"You two are so boring. From the greenhouse you came here?" He put his hand on his hips and looked us over "Before you two settle down and get all fat because all you do is rule, we should go do something fun."

Newt crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows "Like what?"

I wanted no part in this.

"Well it hasn't snowed yet and over in the Brighton woods its warmer and they have that fair in the forest with the fire and the tribal hand readers. " Minho said, smiling smugly, as if what he just said was not complete gibberish.

There was no way they would let us go so close to the wedding, especially after the whole assassination attempt.

"You know that might not be a terrible idea. I doubt we'll have any recreation time after the wedding. I'll take it up with mother.

Bloody Maze Guard.

* * *

"Her skin color is far too dark for your usual courtesan. I wonder why that is."

Well, I do live in the mountains that's closer to the sun and despite the long winters we have plenty of windows. That and I sneaked out constantly when I was supposed to be sewing tapestries.

I wasn't that dark. I was darker in the summer. I was verging on an olive skin color but during the summer my skin was almost like a caramel. Mother always resented me for that. She said it wasn't lady like. Too bad, horse riding was just too much fun.

"Well, I'm sure if you use a white that's almost ivory it can lessen the contrast of her skin against the white."

I was surrounded by a quartet of ladies. They were my dressmakers. Each one had made a quip about what was wrong with my body.

"Your highness, are your eyes always this dark or are they more brown? Both pose a problem."

"Your grace, is there anyway we could get you to reconsider your black hair?"

"Your majesty, you are a great deal more…your frame is…its rather formed. As if you were a farm hand. Is there any way for you to lose the muscle from your arms? It would complement the prince's slight frame much better that way.

As if I could change any of those things.

And I didn't not have big arms, Newt was just too skinny.

I finally got to step off the pedestal when they were done measuring me and putting different cloths to my skin.

I had told them to design the dress as they saw fit.

One of the perks of being royalty was the ability to delegate annoying tasks.

Antonietta had a lot to say on the subject.

Once I got them to lessen the volume of the skirt I stopped caring.

I excited the room rather pleased with my lack of involvement.

Before I had seen the ladies, Agnes applied white powder to hide the bruise. Usually I would have protested, like I had this morning, but I didn't want to spend unnecessary time with Newt again.

It had been terrible.

I hated that he was almost likeable. My plant to despise him forever would really cave if that kept up.

My arms swung rather widely as I walked through the hallway.

The passage ways were lonely. There was a poetry reading or something going. Teresa had gone, she was rather pleased to be able to go where she wished now.

It was terribly uncanny the fear she had of Isabelle Winchester.

All I saw was a flouncy pastel-wearing nuisance.

Only the stars could know what Newt saw in her.

Oh well that was not my problem. My problem was getting rid of her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Despite my general distaste for Britannican society, not showing up for dinner would have been more than peculiar.

And that was the last thing we wanted.

The conversation between Janson and Antonietta had definitely left an impression and what Minho had said last night was still fresh in my mind.

I had never cared much about intrigue back home. It was vain and frivolous.

Sure, it was a good exercise for the brain but it wasn't worth it.

Well, it wasn't until Isabelle Winchester popped into the picture.

"So you went to finishing school together…something happened…and now because of that you are shunned from every drawing room west of the capital?" I asked as I paced across the room.

Teresa nodded.

"Hmm…is she engaged to be married?" I asked. That would really take care of everything. I could just give her husband an honorary title and move them to the provinces or near the border.

Teresa shook her head.

How disappointing.

She shifted in her seat and glanced nervously up at me.

"Well… up until a little bit ago everyone believed that she would certainly marry the prince."

I turned towards her and folded my arms.

"Teresa, I like you. You're not vain and that is extremely refreshing. Now the problem is that you are isolated from the thick of things. I don't want to get rid of you so I need you and Agnes to find me someone that can travel to any social circle. Keep in mind that I want them as my lady in waiting so its extremely important that they can be more than tolerable and socially useful."

I finished my tirade and smiled to reassure her.

Teresa simply nodded her head.

She was impossible.

* * *

I didn't have enough time to see Gally before dinner so now I stood on my tip toes trying to spot him in the crowd. He was a highly decorated general; he should be invited to the Queens publicly exclusive gatherings.

I felt a hand pull me down slightly and I turned ready to snap.

"Roan, at least try to not be so obvious."

I glared at Thomas. "Where have you been?"

His face momentarily froze but he loosened it with a small smile

"Janson was just going over with me on how to make sure you don't get banished from the country"

I narrowed my eyes. "Sure he did." I shook my head at him and held a hand out "That's all right Thomas. I see where your loyalties lie."

He scoffed and I rolled my eyes. "I'm just kidding."

"So I heard you spent the day with Newt?"

"Don't remind me. It was pure torture. I thought he would never shut up."

"He told me he quite enjoyed himself. He also said that he wants us to take a trip to the Brighton Woods this week."

"Absolutely not. I have a lot of work to do here."

"What? Plot to get rid of Isabelle?" Thomas asked, smiling smugly.

I took a step back "She slapped me. I can't have a threat to my safety running wild."

Thomas rolled his eyes and sighed "Roan, Isabelle isn't that bad. She was just upset. Newt and Isabelle have been together since finishing school. It is a little sad knowing their relationship has to end. I mean I remember helping Newt sneak out so he could go see her-"

Wait a minute.

"What do you mean you helped Newt sneak out?"

Thomas shrugged his shoulders "Well the girls finishing school was just a mile or two away. We would all sneak out and meet some girls from time to time in the fields."

I grabbed Thomas's arm "Did Teresa ever join you?"

He shook free "Of Calcutta? Sometimes but then something happened between her and Isabelle. Something that I am not going to repeat, so don't even bother asking."

I scoffed. "Absolutely useless, Thomas. You know, if this keeps up I'm going to reconsider our relationship."

"Don't be nosy. Some people would prefer that you not meddle with their past."

"I beg to differ. They treat my lady in waiting as if she is past the gone. That undermines me Thomas."

Thomas shook his head. "That is more Teresa's doing than Isabelle's"

I sighed in fake pity "How awful, you've been brainwashed by a blonde snake."

"You know what Roan? You are being more insufferable than ever. I tried to be understanding but I'm tired of you taking your anger out on everyone else. Some who have had nothing to do with what is going on."

I squinted my eyes and opened my mouth ready to retort.

"Oh! There you are! I've been looking positively everywhere for you!"

Bloody Hell.

"Newt wants us all to play a game of cards and there is no way we can start without you. Won't you come Thomas?"

Thomas let out a deep sigh and bit his lip before talking. "I'll be right there, Isabelle."

I raised my eyebrows at him and puckered my lips.

He narrowed his eyes, expecting something. When I crossed my arms and stayed silent, he shook his head disappointedly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Roan."

No, you won't Thomas. I will make sure of it.

Furiously, I spun on my heel and headed for the doors. I was almost there when the fist good thing in my day happened.

"Gally. I'd thought I'd never say this but aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

He rolled his eyes "Just follow me."

Gally took me to a darker corner of the room where pipe smoke floated around rather thickly.

"Don't say anything unless he directly speaks to you." Gally warned.

Gally slapped a tall man in the back and greeted him with some rough jabs.

Once they were done thrashing around. They turned towards me.

"Princess Roan this is Lord Benjamin of Dovershire. Lord Benjamin this is Princess Roan of Suecia, our future Queen."

Lord Benjamin bowed, took my hand and kissed the top of my glove.

"A Pleasure to meet you."

I tilted my head forward "Likewise."

"I've heard many things about you, your grace. Your reputation precedes you."

I raised an eyebrow "One always hopes so but its rather tiring trying to keep up with it."

Lord Benjamin smiled " Rather true. General Gally says you're phenomenal at chesskers and I've been dying for a worthy opponent. Would you care for a match?"

* * *

"Honestly, I expected more from you Lord Benjamin."

I hid my smug smile behind a teacup and overtook his last piece.

Lord Benjamin shook his head. "Set them up again. This cannot end like this."

I let my smile and show and shrugged "If you insist on losing."

I was almost done setting up the pieces when there was loud thumping from the center of the room

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE! The Regent has demanded the presence of every able body noble blood to the southern court yard at once!" A man in a ridiculous flat green and yellow hat stood with a scepter by his side.

The room was paralyzed in silence until Antonietta clapped her hands and started to gracefully usher people out.

I stood and glanced inquisitively at Gally and Lord Benjamin.

"We better go. Making the regent wait is like making a death wish."

Lord Benjamin took the lead and I followed reluctantly, Gally trailed after me.

As we walked through the halls, more people in nightwear spilled out from their rooms and joined the walking crowd.

"What is going on?"

I looked at Gally for answers.

He shrugged

"With the regent one never knows."

I shook my head and followed the crowd for what felt like an eternity.

Once we got outside, I could hear gasps and murmurs. The wind chill broke through my heavy dress and I felt my skin start to shiver. All the torches were lit but they emitted a low glow. The nobles had formed a circle around who knows what. I felt a hand slip into mine and my eyes focused on Lord Benjamin.

"Lets see what all the fuss is about."

He pulled me along as we pushed through the crowd. The murmurs were heavy and constant.

Whatever was going on was intriguing enough to keep everyone talking despite the persistent thumping of scepters and the calls for silence.

When we made it to the front, my blood ran cold and it had nothing to do with the wind.

Most countries had either banned or ignored the old law. It was useless now but Britannicca had always been different because it never changed. It was extremist and relentless in its scourge for purity.

I had seen anything like this since I was a kid.

A girl stood in a nightgown next to a man. She was sobbing and her blond hair spilled over face, loose from its braid. The man was in an open shirt, he still had his pants on, but he did not have shoes on. His face was stoic but his jaw trembled and he forcefully sniffed constantly. His hands were bound by a thick rope

A stake, the _stake._ Was being set up by two guards.

My chest heaved with the effort to breathe. I let go of Benjamin's hand to pinch my own.

One had to keep their wits about in these situations.

I felt blood rush back to my face but it quickly went away. I kept at it until I felt the heat of my blood on my fingers.

The regent appeared as the crowd parted. He was in an ornate red and golden robe. Once he was in the center he had a footman take it off him.

The crowd grew silent in his presence.

He smiled smugly and walked towards the couple; he slowly shook his head and turned around.

"My dutiful subjects I called you here because sometimes we…we forget what is important. We think _oh my life is comfortable and safe_ but we forget that there is danger. Danger that is present. Many laugh and ridicule the old law… some blatantly violate it. We are here because we need reminders of what the goal of our civilization is and that is to be superior. Above all nations and all peoples we must be superior. The only way to achieve that is through purity."

He motioned for the girl to be brought forward.

"This was a scullery maid, someone with the lowest blood purity." He flicked his hand and the girl cried out when the guards dragged her to the stake. They chained her to the stake and my knees buckled.

"She wanted to advance her blood line by impregnating herself with this nobles," He pointed at the man "pure blood. Thankfully, I walked by just in time to stop such an atrocity."

It felt like time had slowed down. A guard walked up the regent and handed him a whip. The girl cried out repeatedly denying the claims.

I jumped when the whip initially hit her skin.

"It's an outrage." I heard Lord Benjamin whisper.

I looked at him, his eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched but he wasn't watching the atrocity before him. He was watching the royal family.

" _He_ can offer a royal pardon but all he does it stand there."

Of course. How could I forget?

Lord Benjamin was not the only one watching Newt. The crowds' eyes had expectantly turned towards him.

The girl's shrieks called back the crowds' attention.

Her blood had started to spill onto the frozen grass and steam rouse from her back as the blood met the cold air.

Before I could really know what I was doing or thinking, I felt my legs start to move. A direct objection would be ignored and seen as an attack on the customs. I had to be smarter than that.

I pushed past the crowd until I reached the royal family. I took a deep breath and attempted to ignore the girls cries.

It was the first time I willingly touched him.

I grabbed on to his bicep to get his attention.

He turned towards me, surprised.

"Roa-

"You said on the boat that you wanted to be friends right?" He nodded his head " And before dinner that you wanted us to get along better?" His nod was more hesitant this time "Make him stop and I promise I'll try" He opened his mouth "Not like today. I'll really try-" I shuddered when I heard her scream "I'll try to be your friend."

Newt stared at me longer than was necessary to process my request so I slightly shoved him.

Slowly, he nodded his head. "All right."

I watched him step forward and walk up to his uncle who was splattered in blood.

"That's enough Uncle. We'll grant them a royal pardon and exile them from court."

The regent stopped and wiped his mouth, smearing his shirt with more blood.

Suddenly, he started to laugh. To cackle.

Until his eyes found me.

"Of course, how could I forget. Tell me Newt, how good is she? Hmm? What did that Mountain wench do in your bed to get you-"

"Uncle! You will retire to your bedroom, gather yourself, and tomorrow, you and I will write up an official pardon" He turned towards the crowd "I apologize for this display. You may retire to your quarters. Once again, you have the crowns deepest apologies."

The crowd dissipated sluggishly. They knew it wasn't completely over.

Newt had gotten closer to his Uncle and they were arguing arduously. I looked at my hand and pressed my finger down to stop the blood I had forgotten about. It wasn't much but it was there.

When I looked back up, Newt was in front of me.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure." I looked back down and tried to rub the blood away.

"Here."

Newt held out his handkerchief.

I took it and wrapped it around my hand tightly "Thank You."

"What happened to your gloves?"

I looked up "Oh, I was in the middle of a game of chesskers and I took them off because I couldn't pick up the pieces. I've must have left them in the drawing room."

Newt grabbed my arm lightly and I gasped.

"Can you please join me in the library in twenty minutes? I need to tell you something."

I nodded my head and fought the urge to refuse.

"All right. I'll meet you there."

 **Thanks for the review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I stood in front of my doors and groaned.

Stupid conscience.

I swiveled on my feet and headed back for the library.

At first, I had been more than eager to ditch the prince but my foolish soul got the best of me.

The halls were still teaming with courtiers reeling from the night's events.

I walked along undisturbed until someone fell in step next to me.

"That was awful don't you think? But I guess that's what happens to people who try to take what doesn't belong to them."

The nerve.

"Well, the nobleman wasn't married. Who are we to judge who he spends his time with."

I took a sharp turn hoping to get rid of her.

"Oh, Princess Roan I believe we got off on the wrong foot," She slipped her arm through mine and pulled me along in the wrong direction " I'm dreadfully sorry for slapping you but I felt threatened. I hope we can put that all in the past."

I was not going to apologize. This was a fake attempt to get me to let my guard down.

What was this, a nursery game?

"You never went to finishing school did you?" I shook my head "Oh pity. We might have been friends."

I doubt it. I strongly doubt it.

"Well since you weren't there how could you have possibly known. People like us can't just diminish our blood nobility out of kindness. So that is why I am reaching out to you despite our previous standing."

This had to be about Teresa.

Why else would she start with such dialogue?

"What I need to tell you is rather long and shocking. So I would prefer to tell you this in a more private setting. How about tea tomorrow afternoon? I'd tell you tonight it's so grave but Newt is waiting for me in his chambers and he hates to be made to wait."

I narrowed my eyes."Oh? How about you set up a time with one of my ladies, I believe I'm very busy these next few days. Teresa is in charge of my schedule so you should speak with her."

Janson was in charge of my schedule but she didn't need to know that.

Suddenly, Isebelle stopped, she roughly pulled me to the back the way we came and started to rapidly walk away.

Her plan failed and I didn't know which outcome I preferred.

Newt called my name and I had no choice but to stop and look at him.

He was rushing to meet us and the annoyance that was already present on my face turned to severe aggravation. I felt my sense of propriety start to slip the closer he came. I could not handle both of them at the same time. It was too cruel to my state of mind.

"Roan, I'm so glad I found you before you headed to the library. It's under key and I can't seem to find the librarian. Regardless, would you accompany me to the map room?"

What would be a good excuse?

"Well, I'm glad I found you also. I believe tonight's events were too much for know how this week had been for me, moving here, the whole thing with the infected, the window escapade and now this. I don't think I'll be able to stay awake any longer. I'll see both of you tomorrow."

* * *

My plan was under effect and it was proving quite successful.

"Agnes tell them to push it farther back."

A strong Suecian tradition was archery. The symbol of a bow and an arrow could be found practically anywhere in the realm.

I wasn't stellar at it but it helped pass the time.

"Your grace, I believe someone is here to see you."

I rolled my eyes "Tell Janson I'm rather busy avoiding people."

"Your Grace."

Aggravated, I put the bow down and turned towards her.

"Yes?...Oh."

Prince Newt stood behind Agnes. His arms were crossed and he didn't look too pleased.

"You're lousy at keeping promises."

Some people can't just take a hint.

I pursed my lips and slowly approached him. The frozen grass crunched underneath my feet and I breathed in the burning winter air. I had chosen an open field with a spare tree every 100 yards. It was separated from the castle by some woodland. I had found a spare page and made him drag out what I needed. It was fairly cold but nothing I wasn't accustomed to. I couldn't say the same for the poor boy.

"Prince Newt"

"You have denied all of my requests for tea, lunch, and I had to bribe my own staff to find you."

He would be a terrible politician if he kept throwing all of his cards out in the open.

"Look Newt, It's not personal. I'm sure you're lovely but if I'm quite honest being around you is quite unpleasant for me. Not because of you but because I have to marry you."

What a relief to have that all out in the open.

He raised an eyebrow "Oh and you think it's a walk in the park for me? Do you even realize how rude you are?"

I blinked twice and moved my head back.

Did he retaliate? No one had ever retaliated.

"There is a difference between candor and poor manners. Perhaps if you were more attentive instead of bragging all the time you'd be able to differentiate."

"Oh please. You're rude and mean and you enjoy it. The only reason no one ever says anything is because they're too afraid of you."

I gasped "As if. Brittanica intimidates and bullies half the world but I don't see you complaining then."

He shook his head and scoffed "What my uncle does has nothing to do with me. His atrocities are not my doing and they do not have my approval."

I nodded my head slowly and looked up "Yes how terribly dull of me. It's not like you can do anything to stop it. Silly me."

I scoffed and turned around.

I heard him gasp in frustration right before he pulled me back my shoulder.

"Did you just touch me?!"

He rolled his eyes "Oh I'm sorry your majesty. Would you like me to get you a hot towel for your non-existent distress?"

"Just leave me alone and we'll get along splendidly."

I turned quicker this time and began to walk away but he deemed it appropriate to follow.

"Well I'd love to but I don't think that's going to work with our job description."

I handed the bow and arrow back to the page and turned to face him.

"I sure we can think of something that will work."

"Wonderful. Let's discuss it over tea."

I rolled my eyes "Again with the tea. It's all you people ever talk about, tea. Nothing will ever get done here if there's ever a tea shortage."

"Roan all I want to do is to talk to you. Maybe that way you'll to stop thinking I'm a griever."

Oh, that was a good one, I should start calling him the Griever Prince.

"I already told you it is not personal. Perhaps with time, I'll get over it or something. "

"We don't have time Roan. I'm trying...there are things...reasons I can't. The last thing I wanted was this marriage," That made two of us "But due to certain circumstances, circumstances I'm trying to make you privy to, it has to happen this way and I don't want to end up in solitary bitterness."

This boy should've been a thespian.

I sighed "You're going to need all the help you can get when your ruling."

He scowled "What?"

"You reek of desperation but luckily enough for you, I've been cursed with a conscience and it's forcing me to be nice to you."

His lip corners turned slightly upwards into a smirk

"So we'll have tea then?"

I shook my head "Absolutely not. I'm sick of going to tea. You're going to show me your private art gallery and then you can confabulate all you bloody want."

* * *

"Hiberia was right," I said and shook my head.

"Hiberia is never right," Newt said.

We were strolling through the famed art gallery and I was of course fascinated and giddy to be looking at such masterpieces but I would rather die than have Newt know that.

"You did steal all of the ancient art pieces. Or would you dare deny it?"

I turned to look at him. I was smiling and I would personally be chastised later for enjoying myself.

"If the Hibernians can't be bothered to read a full contract then they shouldn't be negotiating with valuable pieces, to begin with."

I was about to retort when I saw a painting that left my mouth open mid sentence. I ditched the prince and rushed to examine it closer.

It was the glorious depiction of a wooden ship on blue waters and purple skies. The sun was setting and on the horizon, you could make out tiny black dots that resembled ships.

"All right Newt. If you can tell me what this paintings significance is I'll sit with you and have tea all you want this week. This time in sake of my honor."

Newt squinted his eyes and approached the painting slowly.

I was starting to lose my patience when he finally said something.

"This work was painted on one of the migrating ships that brought the immune children to our shores. Mathilda White was the creator, she was 13 when she came up with this. Sadly, she died during childbirth."

I shook my head "Tsk, tsk. Not quite there but I'm sure it's for the best if we never have tea again."

"What? The only other significant factoid about this painting is that the White hereditary line continued on to form all of the different tribes."

I feigned sympathy "Pity. You were so close. Well actually considering that you deny anything that isn't in your favor-

"Roan I refuse to acknowledge that the Rhine tribe had anything to do with the maze."

"Then we will have no tea then."

Newt rolled his eyes "We'll have tea sooner or later."

"Later is my preference."

We continued to walk and look at the paintings. It became a game of the witts and I started to forget how I had vowed to hate him.

He wasn't insufferable or terrible, the notion left a sour taste in my mouth.

The joviality we had shared was halted when Minho appeared.

"When I was told you two had been seen together I nearly slapped the poor liar. Imagine my surprise to find it to be true."

We both turned from the effigy we had been examining. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Minho" Newts tone was warning. Almost pleading.

"Don't fret. I just wanted to confirm the plans for the trip. Did the lady agree or is she throwing another tantrum?"

He was obviously referring to me. I wondered if I could frame him for debauchery and have him drawn and quartered.

"Minho, if you could just behave for once the entire nation would be grateful. And I already told you as long as we're not sleeping in the dirt I don't care where we stay."

Minho smirked and his mischievous aura regenerated.

"Wonderful. I'll remind you, you said that if there's any complaining. Roan can be my witness."

He forgot my title. Could he get any more offensive?

I didn't want to go the Brighton Woods but what choice did I have?

I couldn't have this simpleton thinking I was some fickle child.

"So when do we leave for this fair you all seem so excited about?"

 **A/N**

 **Hello, readers! If there is any. Anyways, I got this review saying that Roan was over the top rude. Now I can see where this is coming from but I was wondering what the rest of you thought. In my head, it made sense 'cause you know she is this privileged girl who's always been told she's better than anyone else 'cause she is nobility and also the position she is in is very you know stressful and people lash out in unfavorable situations.**

 **So I was wondering what you guys thought...**

 **Is she _too_ rude? **

**Appreciate a lot if you would let me know in the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I sighed.

"I can't believe we've been coerced into this debauchery."

"It should be fun, your grace. My father would take me and my sisters every year as children. We all enjoyed it." Teresa said as we waited for them to finish loading the luggage.

I sighed again. I'd worn black because it accurately represented my current state of mind. Agnes had followed suit. It was wonderful to have such loyal followers.

"You can't do this Newt!"

Anyone within hearing-shot turned their heads in the direction of the ruckus.

Prince Newt was walking down the stairs of the palace with a very angry Isabelle in tow.

He turned to face her at the base of the stairs.

"Isabelle please. I already explained myself. This cannot continue. You know very well why."

She stomped her foot and fisted her hands "Newt! It's all lies crafted by your mother to manipulate you!"

Newt grabbed her forearm and pulled her closer, he whispered in her ear and then let her go.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as Newt walked away.

"If you get in that carriage, I will never forgive you."

Newt hung his head and marched slowly to the first carriage. He put his foot on the first step like it was taking every fiber, bone, and ligament he owned to do so. On the last step he looked at Isabelle who was staring at him. The tears running down her face dripped from her chin and unto her dress.

After an eternity he stepped inside the carriage and a valet shut the door.

Isabelle turned on her heel and rushed back up the stairs and into the castle.

"Oh bloody hell."

"Is something the matter your grace?" Agnes asked.

"I fear I'll have to treat the Prince much kinder from now on," I slipped on my gloves "this display of emotion is going to be costly to my plans of being a terrible wench throughout this trip. I'll have to find another way to enact my revenge."

* * *

The carriage ride was silent and very, very uncomfortable.

I wasn't speaking to Thomas and Thomas wasn't speaking to me. Newt wasn't speaking to anyone and Minho had half a brain to stay quiet.

Newt spent the first two hours looking out the window and fiddling with a lavender handkerchief with an I and an N embodied in gold thread.

It was pitiful how bad I felt for him. Mother had been clear that pity and sympathy would get you nowhere. Regardless, I felt compelled to make him feel better.

I didn't like him very much but he was nowhere near as awful as I wanted him to be.

I hated that.

We stopped to water the horses and Newt walked with slumped shoulders down the river bank.

"Poor Newt. " Thomas said, peeking his head out the small window in the back of the carriage.

Minho nodded "At least this trip will give him some time to relax and distract himself."

About twenty minutes passed before the horses were ready. Minho grew impatient and looked out the window.

"Hello! Why aren't we moving?"

The riders and knights were standing around looking at the ground and shifting their feet.

Finally, a man spoke up.

"Well the crown prince is still…

Of course. They had all seen what happened.

"And you're all too afraid to go get him," Minho said and shook his head "I'll go get him."

"Wait!" I cried as he opened the carriage door. He looked back at me, clearly annoyed.

I took a deep breath "I'll get him."

Minho raised his eyebrows and surprise vibrated off of Thomas.

"Now why would I let you do that?" He asked.

"Because I think I can make him feel better. Now get out of the way."

Minho took his sweet time to consider my request before he finally moved.

"Only took you an eternity." I muttered as I exited the carriage.

I made sure my chin was high enough to make mother proud.

I passed the servants carriage and felt the scrutiny from their gazes. Hopefully, Teresa and Agnes only had nice things to say about me. Agnes less than Teresa if we were honest.

Newt was about 40 feet away. He was looking at the river like a depressed old man and I wanted to slap him for making me get my boots muddy.

He didn't look up as I approached, so I stood beside him and looked at the river.

"I don't want to make assumptions but I want you to know that I don't expect monogamy from you. This marriage is a political alliance and that is all it is. It shouldn't change any relationships you have just because were chained to each other until death."

From the corner of my eye, I saw him slightly smile.

"You know Roan, even though that might be the case I don't think I'll mind our mutual servitude to each other. And I want you to know that things with Rosemary had to end despite this marriage, they had to end a long time ago and this marriage was just the push I needed. I don't want you to hold yourself accountable for my decision to break things off."

"I see." I said, nodding my head.

He still looked miserable so I did the unthinkable.

I reached out and patted his back a couple of times before retracting.

That was the second time I willingly touched him. If this kept up I would have to burn my hand.

"We should get back to the carriage. They're all waiting" I said.

Newts head snapped up in alarm.

"Well I feel foolish. You've all seen my dramatics."

Yes, we all did. I still think you should be a thespian.

"Oh I don't think anyone sees it like that." I gave him a reassuring smile that almost turned into a deep frown when he extended his elbow for me to take.

Ever the perfect gentleman.

How obnoxious.

* * *

"Finally!" Minho cried out when we reached the manor we would be staying at "I thought we were never going to get here!"

Suddenly, I felt an immense sense of relief. I could finally get out of the carriage. Things with Thomas were only getting worse.

He obviously expected me to fix things and I wasn't about to just do that.

And my muscles were aching.

The valet opened the door and Newt stepped out first. I followed and Thomas came after me with Minho being the last.

I'm sure Minho hated being last but that's just the way etiquette worked.

Newt helped me out of the carriage and offered me his elbow again as we approached our hosts.

An elderly couple stood at the door to greet us. A young blond girl in a pink dress stood behind them with her head bowed.

"Your highnesses!" The older woman said and curtsied while her husband bowed. "We are so honored to have you gracing us with your presence."

As if nothing had happened, Newt turned on the charm.

He clasped the woman's hand and dazzled her with a smile.

"And we madam are honored to be allowed into your lovely home. Princess Roan and I greatly appreciate you hosting us."

"Princess Roan and I" made a bitter taste in my mouth appear. "Princess Roan and I" was now and would forever continue to be a thing.

Regardless, I smiled warmly and nodded my head. "Yes, we are very grateful for your hospitality."

The woman shone with pride "This is my husband Arnold," She motioned towards her husband, Newt shook his hand and I gave him a polite nod "And my Daughter Angelica. She is also engaged."

"Oh?" Newt asked "Who is the lucky gentleman?"

"Henry of Antiem. They marry tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh how exiting. Henry and I went to finishing school together. I hope we're not imposing."

The woman waved him off "Not at all! We are much honored to have you attending my daughter's wedding. Especially since you agreed to be the validators. With the crowns word for validation no one is ever going to mess with our family honor."

My blood turned to ice and sank to my toes when she validators. I would have fallen but I had Newt to hold on to. I gripped his arm like my life depended on it. He felt rigid under my touch.

"My husband thought for sure you would refuse but when word arrived from your assistant that you had accepted I knew in my heart that your reign would be a new era of progress for all of Britannica."

How do you say no to that?

This had Minho written all over it. I couldn't wait to sink my claws and strangle him.

I glanced over my shoulder to see a red Thomas and a passive Minho. No matter how hard he tried to hide it I could see the mischievous glint in his eye that gave him away.

He would pay dearly for this.

"Validators have a very important job. I hope we can measure up to the task." Newt said once he could control himself.

"Oh your highness, you are too humble."

She motioned us inside and for the first but not the last time, I was glad Newt was next to me.

* * *

"How could you do this Minho?" Newt asked as he paced back and forth.

I had my head in my hands but I could hear his boots stomp against the wooden floor.

"You said you didn't care where we stayed as long as it was indoors."

"Yes Minho! But this!"

"Lower your voice Newt. We don't want our hosts hearing" I said and pinched my nose.

I stood and crossed my arms, walking over to the window and shaking my head.

"Minho. How on earth did you think this was a good idea?" Newt asked.

"I thought it was a nice way to payback the hospitality."

Newt groaned "Attending would have been enough! I know what your pushing Minho and it needs to stop. At first, it was a fun way to rile Thomas and I but this has gone too far. You've gone too far this time."

I turned and narrowed my eyes.

There was some silent agreement between them not to speak outright of whatever Minho wanted.

Newt stood rigid, staring Minho down from across the room and Minho lounged on a settee as if nothing could possibly be better.

"Well we don't have to stay for the whole thing. Just enough so that we can sign the paper truthfully and not vomit in the process." I said.

"We can do that but that still doesn't mean we're done with you Minho."

Minho raised his eyebrows "We're?"

"Get out Minho!"

Minho laughed and stood before he walked towards the door, he stopped and looked back as if he wanted to say something but he looked at Newts face and changed his mind.  
"I apologize for this. You can say you're sick or something and I'll make Minho go." He stood akimbo and looked at me.

"Its not your fault and our word was given for us. It wouldn't be wise if we flaked on our first public duty because it makes us uncomfortable." I said, walking towards the door.

"Good point. Well, I'll see you at dinner."

"Dinner it is." I said and exited the room.

I finally felt I could catch my breath. Something odd was happening to me and it made me feel ill.

Did I catch something? Did I catch what the villagers had?

* * *

"No miss. Everything looks normal." Agnes said, backing away.

"Are you sure? Did you look everywhere?"

Agnes nodded her head.

"Well then why do I feel so suffocated? I can't breathe Agnes and my stomach feels squeezed and sometimes my feet waver."

"For how long have you felt like this your grace?" Teresa asked.

"Ever since we got here I can't seem to take control of myself. Did you notice how I didn't take any biscuits? And I love nothing more in the world than biscuits."

Teresa and Agnes shared a look.

"Perhaps miss, you're nervous for the validation." Agnes said. She was the only one brave enough to question my lunacy.

I waved her off "I'd know if it was that. This is different."

"Do you wish for me to send for a doctor?" Teresa asked. Agnes shook her head profusely and gave a Teresa an admonishing look.

"I think yes." I said. An expert opinion would settle this.

"Your grace, I don't think it wise. How about we wait a couple more hours and see if the symptoms persist before we fetch a Doctor?"

"All right but if I die Agnes it's on you."

Agnes knew me long enough and well enough that she could tell me what I was thinking before I did. She obviously thought I was overreacting and who could blame her? We had a long history of similar situations.

There was a knock at the door and we all turned towards the noise.

Minho's head was poking out through the opening.

"You ladies ready?"

I sighed and stood "This fair better be worth all the fuss you made."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Why are we in the peasant line?" I asked, and plopped back in my seat.  
"Because, your royal highness, you're not supposed to be here. So we can't cause and upheaval by flashing your insignias just to get in quicker." Minho said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"You marry in a week," That made my heart clench in pain "What would it look like to the public if on the eve of your wedding, you and the prince are gallivanting, unchaperoned, across the kingdom. One it makes you look careless and irresponsible and two it" Minho leaned forward, cupped his mouth and whispered, "questions your womanhood."  
I could feel the blood rush to my face and my mouth went dry with fury.  
"Minho, if you could just be more tolerable we would all heavily appreciate it," Newt said, moving the curtain of the carriage to look outside.  
I was going to kill him. Pull his nails off and then drown him.  
"Don't be so prudish. It's true if anything I'm doing you a favor. Our hosts understand the importance of discretion. Don't think the validation thing was just a handout. Oh and by the way, you get to skip the wedding, all you have to do is show up at the cabin, sit and enjoy the show."  
Maybe I should burn him after he's been drawn and quartered.  
"Minho," Thomas said, his voice pleading.  
No matter how angry Thomas was at me, he was tired of Minho, just like everyone else.  
However, it did explain why Teresa and Agnes had been squeezed next to me.  
It took an eternity before we got to the front of the line.  
They made us get out of the carriage for an inspection.  
The men wore blue aprons and their hair was all tied back. They were pale and enjoyed sneering.  
They made Newt, Minho, and Thomas open their mouths and gave them a quick pat down.  
It was different for us ladies.  
They lined us up and checked our mouths but the pat down was different.  
Their filthy hands didn't just slide down. They lingered and dug everywhere imaginable.  
I simply glared and sighed in objection until Agnes yelped.  
"I think that's enough." I said, glaring at the man who had pinched where he shouldn't have.  
The men looked at each other and smiled.  
The one in front of me took a step back and said "I think something is odd about you. Please follow me."  
I blinked twice "I don't think so. I'm in perfect health. Maybe you should be checked."  
He smiled lecherously "Mam, please follow me. You need a different inspection."  
"Actua-  
"That's quite all right," Newt stepped up next to me and put his hand on my waist "Come along darling, I'm sure the man just wants to do his job."  
The man narrowed his eyes "And who might you be?"  
"Her husband and I wouldn't be a very good one if I let her wander off on her own."  
He eyed Newt up and down, sizing him up.  
"You wouldn't would you?" He put his hands on his hips and sighed "Move along now. You're holding up the line."  
I let out a sigh of relief and let Newt lead me away.  
"That was…suspicious," Newt said, once we were out of their eyesight.  
"You don't have to tell me twice," I immediately turned around and looked at Agnes "You all right?"  
She nodded but kept her head down. She was looking at her hands. They were shaking.  
"You must be cold." I took off my gloves and handed them to her.  
"No, I'm fine miss, you'll get cold, and besides it's my fault for forgetting mine."  
"Oh, nonsense and you know me, Agnes. I never get cold."  
She reluctantly took the white gloves. "Thank You, your grace."  
It was time to give her, her space. Agnes didn't like to be the center of attention and she had already suffered enough.  
I turned towards Minho "Well go on then, show us what you dragged us all the way out here for."

* * *

"No!No!No!"  
I watched in frustration as my boat sunk in the green water.  
I faced palmed.  
I had just lost, I rarely ever did. I wasn't used to it.  
"Ha!Ha!" Minho jumped up and down in delight from across the wooden rectangle.  
"I told you! No one beats me at Battleship!" He high-fived anyone that was within a five feet radius before going to pick up his award.  
I didn't want to stand around humiliated so I walked over to where Agnes and Teresa were trying to throw rings around a row of bottles.  
We had lost Newt and Thomas somewhere farther back and Minho and I had agreed that it would be pointless to sulk around looking for them instead of enjoying the fair.  
"Ladies, would you care to join me in a good-natured game of darts."  
I turned to Minho. He was stuffing brightly colored balls of sugar from a small brown bag in his hand. It must have been his price. My price.  
"They're rather busy but I have no qualms in beating you," I said, ready to annihilate him.  
Minho rolled his eyes "If your humiliating defeat was anything to go by, I'll think I'll do fine."  
"Game on."  
We walked over to the darts a couple of feet away. Minho handed the man some coins and the tender set three darts in front of us.  
"Winner gets a soft toy." The man said uninterested, he went back to his stool where he chewed a stalk of grass.  
"Let's make it a little more interesting," Minho said, turning toward me, the menacing twinkle in his eye ever present "If you win, I'll tell you the why, when, and how of the man who broke into your rooms. If I win, you get on Adrihula's and Taribolous waterfall."  
"What on earth is that?" I asked. I was tired of hearing about Adrihula and Taribolous.  
He smirked "Does it matter? You were pretty confident before."  
I narrowed my eyes. This was obviously a trap. Too bad my pride was going to get in the way of reason.  
"Be prepared to lose. You can tell me all about my attacker on the way back to the manor."  
I took a deep breath and picked up the first dart.  
Failure was not an option.  
What happened next would come to define my life in ways unmeasurable.  
In any other circumstance, you could have said I did a good job. Great even.  
But in comparison to Minho, it was pitiful.  
He didn't stop in between throws. It was one after the other and all landed perfectly in the center ring,  
I'd fallen compliantly into his sordid trap.

* * *

It was very embarrassing to walk around in defeat. To know that I was a failure.  
Thankfully, Minho hadn't shared the full details of our wager but he was very eloquent about my painful loss.  
We found Thomas and Newt buying trinkets from a tribe woman. Her table was full of necklaces and woven bracelets, there were also handkerchiefs and other playthings.  
I picked up an empty vial and turned it around in my fingers before putting it down.  
"Are you interested in a blood diagnostic miss?"  
I looked at the woman. Her skin was pale and her hair was made up tight black curls that fell to her waist. She was wearing a white blouse and a red skirt with a brown leather belt holding it to her body.  
"A what?"  
"It's a very simple process, I prick your finger, we let the blood drop into the vial there, I add special herbs and I can tell you anything from your fertility to the strength of your immunity."  
I couldn't help but smile. It was probably a scam but what harm could possibly come from a little pseudoscience?  
"All right then."  
The woman took a box of vials out from underneath her table and got to work.  
She numbed my index finger with a poultice and let about two milliliters of blood fall in the vial. She began to add all sorts of powders from her box and I exchanged dubious glances with Teresa.  
She put a cork on the vial and shook it.  
The final result was a dark blue liquid.  
"Are you married, miss?"  
I narrowed my eyes "Why?"  
"Well I can tell you're not, otherwise you'd be pregnant."  
I felt my heart in my throat.  
"Your husband will be very pleased to find that your fertility levels are very strong. I'd expect many children if I were you."  
I felt like puking. It only got better when I heard Thomas and Minho snicker behind me.  
"Also, very high immunity. You must come from a long line of pure blood," Well she wasn't wrong there, "Although, if I were you I'd watch my diet, your blood is low on vitamins."  
"Interesting. Anything else?"  
Might as well get my money's worth.  
"Well it's really hard to tell, the powder that reacts with the fertility indicator reacted very strongly and it muddled all the other colors."  
Wonderful.  
"I see. Thank you miss. How much?"  
She shook her head "No. You already paid, you gave me your blood. It makes very good medicine. I keep the vials and you keep the information I give you."  
"Oh, all right. Thank You, Miss."  
That was enough humiliation for one day.  
When we walked far enough, Minho and Thomas cackled to no end. They laughed in the middle of the crowd and leaned against each other for support.  
"That's enough. You've had your fun. It's probably not even true, you can't tell that type of stuff from what color your blood turns."  
"Don't you think it a little odd how she kept your blood?" Newt asked, looking back at the stand.  
I shrugged "Well I don't think she can do any harm with it. It's just my blood with some dye."  
Minho and Thomas stopped laughing but I was going to wish they kept on.  
"It's starting to get darker. We should go back." Thomas said.  
The sun was still in the sky but it had dipped enough for the vendors to take out oil lamps and string them on ropes above our heads.  
"Not yet. Roan has dues to pay." Minho said, smirking devilishly,  
I couldn't help but groan.  
"Come along then." He said and started to walk away.  
"What is he talking about?" Newt asked, looking at me.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
I followed Minho and stomped the whole way behind him.  
He led us to a long line people. They stood outside a wooden gate with faded yellow lettering. Behind them was what you could call a wooden bench that was suspended over a river. A burly man would bring a lever down and the caged bench would begin its descent over the river.  
Absolutely wonderful.  
"Minho why on earth would you make me get on that?"  
He only smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time."  
"Oh just like the validation was?" I asked and snorted.  
That wasn't very lady like of me but Mother wasn't around.  
"Why are you even getting on? That thing is far from safe."  
I sighed and looked at Newt who was behind me.  
"Somethings are better left unsaid your royal highness."  
Minho told us to wait while he went and talked to the ticket vendor at the front of the line. When he came back it was all smiles.  
"So these people in line are waiting for the raffle number to be called. I was going to bribe the man to let you in first but turns out they're not even paying customers. Oh and here's the thing, you can't get on alone because if you fall in the water, who's going to fish you out? With that in mind," He handed me a ticket and then of course, as it had been his plan all along, handed the other ticket to Newt.  
Thomas almost rolled his eyes out of his head,  
I was really trying to be nicer to the prince so I kept my mouth shut as much as I wanted to protest.  
"You know because it wouldn't be proper for me to sit privately with an engaged woman and Thomas can't get on because you two are quarreling."  
"Well, Teresa or Agnes could always come with me if Newt doesn't want to get on," I said.  
Minho tried to look apologetic as he answered, "Well here's the thing, this is backcountry and they don't look kindly on women's independence so there's a sign that says a woman cannot ride alone. So…"  
He shrugged and smirked.  
I wanted to slap him.  
"Let's just get it over with," I said, trudging towards the front.  
One day I would get my sweet revenge.  
Sadly, Newt felt compliant and followed. If he had refused then there was no way for me to get on.  
The ticket vendor waited for Newt to catch up before he let me through. Over their shabby fence was a small patch of ground with random tufts of green grass before a wooden ramp that led you to the benches.  
I let out an annoyed sigh before stepping forward.  
A young boy of around fifteen stood next to one of the bench contraptions and opened the small gate to let us through.  
I took a deep breath as my foot suspended itself over the gray water. He gave us a wide smile and I stopped and handed him some loose coins I had not spent.  
"Thank you, miss."  
I nodded at him and sat on the far end of the bench giving enough space for Newt to slide in and have a wide area that neither of us occupied.  
The boy reached up and pulled a long wooden bar horizontally over us.  
"Don't let go on the turns unless you want to take a dip."  
He latched it down with leather strips on each side and then went behind the bench.  
"All ready John." He called and the burly man named John pulled the lever down.  
I accidentally yelped when the boy pushed the bench over the bridge we had been on. The thing wavered back and forth and I clamped my hands over the wooden bars.  
"I'm going to kill that bloody maze guard."  
I was thinking the same thing I just didn't expect Newt to voice my thoughts.  
I looked at him, his jaw was clenched and his knuckles were white with the effort to hold onto the bar.  
"Get in line," I said.  
He shook his head "I hate how I just let him get away with this type of stuff."  
"It's my fault. I let myself fall into his stupid trap. I knew I was going to lose that stupid bet."  
I felt his eyes scan my face. "What bet?"  
"Dartboard Challenge. I don't know why I thought I could beat a trained maze guard."  
From the corner of my eyes, I saw him shake his head.  
"Oh, Roan. When will you learn?"  
I shrugged my shoulders and started to look around.  
There was a foliage of trees that made a tunnel around us. The golden leaves hadn't fallen off. So far, it had been a straight descent but I could see a turn up ahead. They had a rope strung with some lamps. It had gotten considerably darker and I couldn't see the river but I could definitely hear it. There was a secured lamp hanging on the cage above us.  
I let my hands rest by my side and leaned back.  
This was just a simple ride on a bench over a river. Absolutely normal. I would tell myself that until it was over.  
"Why did you give the boy money?" Newt asked.  
"So he would have an incentive to secure us with special attention."  
Newt nodded his head and looked away.  
"What do you think that awful man at the entrance of the fair was going to do?"  
Newt inhaled sharply before answering, "I don't know but probably nothing good."  
"Is that common in inspections? To manhandle a defenseless woman."  
"In the lower classes its more common. Most places have women inspect other women but certain places like this take advantage of their separation."  
"Don't you think it's funny how we are supposed to lead an entire kingdom we've never really lived in. You probably have a better feel of the land but I know nothing besides the rumors and the stereotypes."  
"Despite the situation, I'm glad my mother chose you. You seem to care more than most royals I've met."  
I looked at him in surprise and forgot about the turn up ahead. The bench dipped and my hands flung out to grab onto something as the bench leaned far too much towards the water.  
My bare fingers wrapped around the soft and warm cloth of Newts cloak, I had pulled myself against him. I could feel the lean muscle rigid from the pressure of my body on it.  
Although the bench had regained balance, I did not want to let go of Newt. I didn't want to risk falling in the water.  
Terse seconds passed before I pried my fingers off him. "Sorry, I thought I was going to fall off."  
"It's all right."  
I tried going back to my spot but I didn't want to be too far from Newt in case the bench tried to kill me again.  
After awkward moments of silence passed, Newt broke the silence.  
"When we got separated, Thomas and I went looking for rings," Oh no "After the dilemma with the inspector, I thought that a ring would be the safeguard. It's a bigger offense to go after a married woman. It might deter miscreants"  
He wasn't wrong but I wasn't jumping with joy to be branded.  
Newt reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet bag, he untied the strings and on the palm of his hand was a golden ring, it had a lavender diamond that was inside the golden band instead of sitting on top. The gold twisted over each other creating an ornate pattern on the band.  
A strange warmth spread over my chest and I had to remind myself to breathe.  
"I hope you like it. Thomas helped me pick it out. Do you want me to put it on you?"  
"S-sure."  
I held out my left hand. Properly aware that I could have done it myself but for the golden prince propriety came first.  
He took my hand tenderly and slipped the ring on. It was warm from being in his pocket.  
If I hadn't been blushing before from the dip, I was now.  
"Thank you. It's a lovely ring." I examined my hand. The ring made it look feminine, almost dainty.  
I was definitely getting sick. What had just transpired should not cause such a weakening reaction to my body. Breathing was becoming harder and my muscles felt like melted wax.  
"It took us forever to find a vendor with real gold. We had to leave the place and go into town and find a blacksmith. "  
They really did disappear for a long time. Pity we hadn't noticed at the time. Minho was a terrible friend and chaperone. He failed to monitor Newt and left us alone in a dark secluded part of the fair.  
"Well, I truly appreciate the effort Newt."  
Since his torrid break up only hours before Newt had not fully smiled. I was glad my gratitude made his eyes light up.  
I had been so caught up trying to be civil that I had once again forgotten about the bloody turns. Newt, thankfully had not. He grabbed my shoulders before I could lean forward.  
I didn't squeal this time but I felt my heart in my throat.  
"When will this infernal contraption end!"  
I held my head in my hands and what happened next did not help my situation at all.  
Newt put his hand on my back and tried to soothe me by rubbing his palm across my upper back.  
I wanted to squirm away but I didn't think Newts ego could handle such a rejection.  
He obviously thought I didn't mind him touching me, he was gravely mistaken.  
It wasn't long before I could see the bridge up ahead. The distinctive shape of Minho and Thomas stood waiting. That was not good, Newt had stopped rubbing but his hand rested on the back of the bench.  
I was very bothered by that.  
You give someone a pat on the back and they suddenly think you're best friends.  
The nerve.  
When we docked, that's when I realized this had all been planned. Minho's smug face gave it away. He trailed his eyes over Newts outstretched arm and only smiled wider.  
I patiently waited for Newt to get off before he helped me out. Not that I needed the help.  
"My, my, my look at the rock on that finger. " Minho whistled and rocked on his heels.  
"You move on fast my friend," he clapped Newts back and led him away by the shoulders.  
As an afterthought, he turned his head towards us "We can leave now."  
Finally.  
I thought the torture would never end.

 **Thanks for the review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**  
It was wonderful to have people like Agnes to take care of all the things I didn't want to do.  
It was the big day, not my big day thankfully. My stomach churned thinking of the validation but I had decided to enjoy myself while I could. I had spent the morning riding through the woods with Teresa and tying different pastries from the village nearby. Of course, accompanied by some guards.  
Agnes was the best. She was always prepared. In my luggage, she had added two ball gowns just in case.  
I was never going to get rid of her. I couldn't do much about Janson having to leave but I wasn't going to let them take Agnes away.  
"How long before we have to be downstairs?"  
Agnes stood up from pulling on my dress to make sure it looked as primped as possible. She took great pride in making me look presentable.  
I was wearing a white dress with a flower pattern. The light pink roses had the stem and leafs still attached. The frills and middle section were a dark pink. Agnes had braided the hair on the sides of my head and then had made a single braid down the middle. The rest of my hair was loose. She had intertwined small rose pins along the braid.  
"You and Teresa should head downstairs now Miss. Wouldn't want you being late for your first public duty."  
"You sure you don't want to join us, Agnes?" I asked, slipping on the fingerless white gloves Teresa handed me.  
"Not at all, your grace," She paused and shuffled her feet "Your Grace, would you mind…After the party ends the servants will have some punch and biscuits in the servant's hall. If you don't-"  
"Agnes if you wish to go, I have no qualms about you going. Teresa can help me undress."  
Agnes smiled at the ground "Thank you, your grace."  
"Oh, you deserve a break, Agnes. After all, you do the best work I have ever seen. Mother wouldn't recognize me if she saw me," I clapped my hands together "Well, we better head downstairs."  
Teresa and I were almost out the door when Agnes called us back.  
"Your grace! You almost forgot your ring!"  
Oh right.  
Agnes handed it to me and I reluctantly slipped it on reluctantly.  
"The bloody thing fits. What a disillusion."  
The ring felt like dead weight that clawed itself around my finger and spread until it anchored my entire arm down. Hopefully, I'd accidentally lose it someday.  
Teresa and I walked down to the main hall where the rest of the guests were waiting.  
"All right, Teresa. What do I do from here? Who do we want to talk to?"  
"Well, in these situations we might want to find the Prince first. Not many people know what you look like miss, if they see you with the Prince they'll deduce who you are and meeting the right contacts will be easier."  
Inwardly, I groaned.  
"If you say so, Teresa."  
The main hall wasn't overly crowded and the bubbles of conversationalist were separated enough that I could maneuver without having to bump into anyone.  
Newt wasn't hard to find, after all, he was a human tree.  
He seemed happy to see me.  
"Princess Roan, you look lovely," He put a hand on my back and incorporated me into his bubble.  
"Thank You, your highness"  
I hoped that sounded demure enough to please the audience.  
"Ah! The young Suecian princess. A pleasure to meet you." A bald man bowed and I held out my hand for him to kiss. He took it and paused to examine the ring on it.  
"That is a beautiful ring, your highness. Young Prince, I must say, you have spectacular taste."  
"Thank you, Lord Bass. I wanted Roan to like it. After all, she deserves nothing but the best."  
Oh, Newt was good. He really knew how to milk the cow.  
"Now was this paid for with the national treasury or the Isaac fortune? The latter requires less paperwork from me."  
The group laughed and I faked my amusement.  
"Roan this is the Secretary of Finance," Newt said, sensing my confusion.  
"Oh, how lovely. Although, I'm sure you'll grow tired of seeing us, Lord Bass."  
"Not at all! Both of you are sights for sore eyes." Lord Bass said, smiling widely.  
"Oh, your children will be beautiful. You compliment each other so well." Lady Bass, or who I assumed to be Lady Bass, seemed eager to see me smile so I did but it was very difficult.  
"Absolutely gorgeous, I'm sure." That came from another courtier I didn't know.  
"We've been starved for royal babies for far too long. It's so reassuring to see your health."  
I would really appreciate if we could all move on from this topic.  
"Oh yes, there is nothing that brings hope to the nation like royal babies."  
Its official. Chicken Farm here I come.  
"How soon do you plan to start having children?"  
The question came from an older lady who had kept a sour look on her face the whole time we had been talking. She was clad in a black dress with purple lining that left no skin exposed beside the one on her face.  
Newt could handle that inquiry.  
"Well… It's a difficult decision to make. It's a priority but since our wedding is in the winter we have to move the kingdom tour to the spring and a pregnant woman can't travel those distances but after that, all gets settled children will be the first item on the agenda."  
I don't think so. I was going to push that as far down the To- Do list as I could.  
"Back in my day, children were the first priority. Don't you think the tour could be deferred? The people need a baby more than they need a tour." Her voice was soft but there was a crackle of firmness underneath it.  
"Well its something that Princess Roan and I will address after the wedding."  
The lady frowned and opened her mouth but thankfully the front doors opened.  
There was the procedural thumping of the scepter and the procession of the family and the groom.  
It was like a death march. They all lined up customarily, the purest blood first and then by age. They all walked into the Great Hall where chairs with white ribbons tied on the back had all been set up in rows. After the family had gone in, Newt and I followed. Our seats were behind the family but they had blue bows with gold trimming instead of the white ribbons. There was one large window in the great hall with stained glass. There wasn't a design but the pieces were all different colors. It had started to rain so there wasn't any sun to pour through and light up the room. They had turned on golden candelabras and torches that had silver ribbons hanging from them.  
The wedding ceremony took forever and since we were the validators, I had to pretend I was paying attention.  
Marriage was such a bore.  
When it was finally over, I stood and clapped like everyone else. It took a while for the family to congratulate the couple and for the honorary goblets to be tied and put away.  
I didn't know many of the people, so sadly, after we left the ceremony for the reception, I tagged along behind Newt. We smiled and made small talk to crowds of eager courtiers. I hardly had time to try the cream puffs. People came up to us one after the other. Newt made up an excuse about how he needed to talk with the groom and I took it as my chance to enjoy the pastries.  
I was chomping on a strawberry covered flakey sugar deliciousness when Minho interrupted me.  
"Sometimes I wonder how you even pass for royalty."  
He was in a mood, he must have been spurned by a pretty redhead he had been chasing since the ceremony.  
"You know Minho I can't fathom how we can be validators but no one can know we're here or how you managed to get us into the fair without guards. Pray tell." I picked up two wine goblets from a passing server with a tray and handed one to Minho.  
Minho rolled his eyes "You have supervisors here that are trusted chaperones. They're all too high and mighty to go to the fair without fanfares. We'd never be able to do anything with crowds flocking to the future king and queen. Oh and Newt called off the guards. His idea, not mine. I was going to have them come in disguise but your husband disagreed."  
"He is not my husband."  
"Yet," He pointed his goblet towards me "I've been wondering about that attack of yours. Maybe it was assisted suicide."  
I gasped "How dare you say such a thing? I might not want to marry Newt but never to that point. However, I have been looking into escaping to a farm in the most northern part of the Suecian countryside."  
Minho smirked, "An uncivilized life would certainly suit you."  
"If it meant being as far away from all of you as possible, I wouldn't even blink before accepting."  
He was about to talk when the gong was hit. That awful gong.  
Minho smiled wide "Did I hear that right? Could it possibly be time for the validation?"  
I glared at him and slammed my goblet down on the table. Some wine spilled over.  
"Don't be like that; wedding nights are beautiful. The whole kingdom can't wait for yours."  
I felt like slapping him but there were too many people around.  
I fisted my hands and remembered Mothers trick as I walked away.  
I dug a fingernail into my palm and then went fingernail by fingernail until the pain made the panic go away.  
I'd only be in the room for a bit and I could look up at the ceiling all I wanted.  
They led me to an open carriage outside after they gave me a fur coat. The carriage was covered by lilies and white ribbons; there were two white horses leading the carriage. The newlyweds were sitting across from me and as far away as possible from each other. Another happy betrothal.  
Newt appeared shortly after, he climbed the carriage and I suppressed a sigh of discontent.  
Being nice to him was really taking a toll on me.  
"All ready!" The father of the groom slapped the right horse's behind and let out a cackle. He was deliriously drunk.  
I wish I was too.  
The ride was well…it was quite the sensation.  
It was mostly silent and very very uncomfortable.  
Oh but the aftermath.  
It was a good thing Minho and Newt had decided to keep this trip under wraps.  
The crown couldn't be subjected to any more scandals.  
Anyways, this is what happened.  
I was twisting Newts ring around my finger and fiddling with my gloves when the bride burst out in tears.  
Her sobs were loud and the tears rolled down her face unyielding.  
I'd been there too and the best thing was to just let her cry it out of her system.  
Except she was crying for very different reasons as we all come to learn later.  
The carriage slowly stopped and I felt my stomach drop. Especially, since there were three riders heading our way on a private road at night.  
Newt stood and put a hand on his sword. It was part of the wedding ceremony, otherwise, I don't think he would have had it.  
I pulled the idiot down by his coat.  
"Don't draw attention to yourself."  
He waved me off, stood once again, and then foolishly proceeded to get out of the carriage.  
I sighed before following him.  
"Where are our guards?" I asked, trailing him as the dumb shank walked toward the riders.  
I couldn't just let him handle it on his own. He was a sentimental fool.  
"I sent them away, this road is supposed to be safe."  
"What!" I stopped and stomped "Why would you do such a thing?"  
What he did next made me wish his prompt demise.  
"I don't answer to anyone, don't think because we will marry that changes."  
After he spoke, he turned around and glared at me. His eyes were so full of disdain and repulsion that I did what any logical person would have done.  
I turned around and headed straight for the carriage but I got on the driver's bench instead of the back.  
"Slide over and hand me the reins. A nice pouch of gold coins with your name on it is waiting for us"  
The driver didn't hesitate.  
I slapped the reins and the horses began to move. Carefully I slapped the reins again; I needed them to go faster.  
I wanted to reach the riders before he did.  
Passing him was delightful.  
"Roan! What are you bloody doing?!"  
I ignored him and kept going. No one needed his negativity.  
I stopped the horses at a distance of five feet between us and the riders.  
"What can we help you with gentlemen? This is a private road-"  
I was stopped when the bride dashed from the corner of my eye to the riders.  
"Angelica!" Henry or at least that's what I think his name is, shouted after the runaway bride and jumped off the carriage.  
This was getting out of hand. It was all Newts fault, if only he had kept his guards. The bloody fool.  
Angelica headed towards the lead rider and climbed on the horse.  
Was I witnessing an elopement? My letter to Mother was going to have her reaching for calming salts.  
"Angelica! Get back here!" Henry approached the riders but then they pulled out their swords.  
I wonder where Newt was with his ceremonial butter knife.  
"I'm sorry Henry but I can't marry you, not when I love another. Your Highness, my deepest apologies for the inconvenience. I wish the best for you and your rule."  
And just like that, they rode off into the sunset.  
I still couldn't believe it.  
"Roan you bloody fool!" Newt had finally reached us. He was so slow.  
"If you don't want to walk, Henry, I'd advise you get in the carriage."  
I didn't have to tell him twice.  
I slapped the reins once more and promptly left the arrogant fool behind.  
No one treated me the way he had. King or not.

* * *

In retrospect, I might have overreacted.  
Newt wasn't very pleased, to say the least.  
A search party had been arranged for Angelica. If there wasn't a wedding night, Angelica and Henry weren't officially married and Newt and I couldn't sign the validation papers so Angelica would be free to marry whoever she wished unless they got her back within a week. All these Brittaniccan rules were ridiculous and tedious. Just like their prince.  
Agnes was combing my hair; her party was cut short for obvious reasons, while Teresa was packing away my things.  
Newt had given the order that we were to leave tomorrow. His ego was hurt after I made him walk two miles back and he decided to cut our trip short.  
We still hadn't spoken but ruefully that didn't last long.  
He respectfully knocked on the door but it was evident from the force of his hand that he wasn't very happy.  
I almost felt tempted to pretend we weren't in but that would've have been too much. After all, I had left him alone at night in the middle of the forest.  
After much deliberation, I let Teresa open the door.  
"I would like to speak with you…alone" He had his hand behinds his back and his face was devoid of any emotion.  
It wasn't very appropriate but I pushed him far enough today.  
"Make it brief. There are still many things to arrange."  
Agnes put down the brush and then quietly shuffled out of the room with Teresa.  
He waited for the door to shut behind them before he spoke.  
"I understand that I was short with you but that-"  
"Short! You nearly burnt me ashes with your eyes. We were fine you know. You were almost tolerable."  
His eyes squinted in anger "I have been more than accommodating. You have no idea what dealing with you is like. You demand the attention of everyone and the-  
"I demand attention? I demand attention?" I stood from my chair "If anyone does that it is you! You were practically begging for sympathy the entire trip here after your little girlfriend deemed you no longer valuable."  
"How dare you say that! Some of us have a heart, Roan. Just because you are dead inside and only care about yourself doesn't mean the rest of us do."  
"You're one to point fingers! You were going to let those villagers die! They weren't even sick! You are just like your uncle!"  
Newt came closer and I stepped around the settee between us.  
"That is not relevant. What I'm trying to say is that you can't undermine me like that. If my own queen can't respect me I can't expect my subjects to do so. I know you don't like me but you don't have to spew it to the whole nation. Lady Donover had a field day telling me how you told anyone within earshot how you'd prefer to live in exile rather than spend a second with me. Those type of comments make the crown look weak."  
I felt like throwing something at him "I did no such thing! Tell Lady Donover and anyone else that if they think they can get away with such lies that something else is coming their way. Oh, and before I forget, warn your little girlfriend that if she keeps messing with my ladies or disrespects me in any manner again she will be banned from court and her titles will be stripped. Our marriage contract allows me to do such things without your approval. Now if you do not mind, please leave. I've grown tired of your presence."  
I shouldn't have said that and he should've have listened but it's always hard to do the things one should.  
"You don't get to dismiss me. I don't understand why that's not clear to you. Has the mountain air left your brain as empty as a bird? You have no power or right to do that. Maybe back in your twig shack that would be acceptable but not here. Not in my kingdom where we are actually civilized beings."  
I pulled the ring off my finger and threw it at him.  
"I don't want your bloody ring! Or your castle! Or your silly little kingdom! I would have preferred anything but marrying you!"  
Newt was about to shout at me again but the door opened.  
"How stupid can you get! There are a hundred guests down there that can hear your marital spat. I'd advise you to shut it before the whole kingdom hears about your problems." Minho stormed in harshly whispering his reprimand, closely followed by Thomas.  
"I need you two to stop whatever this is, hug it out and then tomorrow you will be the picture of union and bliss when we leave. Otherwise, I will pull your nails out one by one."  
I huffed angrily "Tell your friend that I don't appreciate his accusations and that if I left him behind its all his fault."  
"I am not your marriage counselor. You both need to work this out by your self's. I'll leave Thomas to make sure you don't tear out the floorboards while I do damage control."  
He turned around and left just as quickly as he had come in.  
Wonderful. I was left in a room full of people who hated me.  
"I don't have anything to say to you," I said to Newt.  
He simply ignored me and left the room with his shoulders slumped.  
Thomas walked to the middle of the room and picked up the ring I had thrown.  
He came closer and set it on the vanity.  
"You know Roan, despite our pride; sometimes it's better to lose the battle. I'd hate for you to lose the war because you got rid of your strongest allies."  
He put a hand on my shoulder for a bit before leaving.  
I picked up the ring, it was scratched on the right side.  
When he shut the door, I couldn't help the tears that spilled from my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When I grew older, I came to learn that most of my mistakes came from either pride or inexperience. Which isn't too bad compared to other rulers. I wasn't sure what scandal would have caused less damage. They both had potential to be excruciatingly damaging to the crown but the one I caused was a foolish and insignificant mistake that was blown out of proportion by people who had nothing better to do with their time. Although, I wouldn't have minded if Angelica's elopement would have been prime news over my silly little mistake.

Janson wasn't too merciful in his execution.

He sat across from me and plopped down the newspaper.

"You went from being the public defender to public enemy number one in exactly one week. I only hope doesn't affect the wedding."

The wedding that would be happing the day after tomorrow. The thought made my stomach upturn; the contents of my breakfast had considered making an appearance.

"I was there to see Newt. Why didn't they put that in there? The dumb shank switched rooms with Minho." I scoffed and threw the newspaper in the trash bin. I didn't even want to look at the headline.

It was all so stupid.

That's what I get for being nice to people; a whole wagon full of problems and accusations.

After my argument with Newt, I spent a good twenty minutes twisting and turning in bed. Albeit, it could have waited 'till morning and I really should have been more careful. I put on a robe and I went in search for the silly prince. At the time, I didn't think Newt would be sleeping and Thomas's words made me uneasy.

Patience had never been a virtue of mine.

It took me a while but I found what at the time I had presumed to be Newts room. I asked some servants and they pointed me in wrong direction. I knocked but instead of a tall blond man, I found a short redhead.

At first I was shocked and slightly infuriated.

"Minho what are you doing in Newts room? I thought you were doing damage control."

He kept the door barely open, only his head and part of his bare shoulder peaked out.

Minho looked back "That's exactly what I'm doing" he whispered first before raising his voice, "I'm entertaining a fine lady. What are you doing here?"  
"I need to speak to Newt," I crossed my arms "Now."

"I don't have the time right now to educate you on manners but I'll send you on your way. Newt switched with me because this room doesn't have any windows. He's a picky guy. You'll find him to your left three doors down."

"Thank you." I turned to go but his next comment stopped me abruptly.

"Late night visits can only mean one thing. Don't have too much fun, it's a long trip back to the capital."

The nerve.

I should have been offended and gone back to bed but things always tend to spiral out of control.

I knocked on the door half wishing it wouldn't open and half hoping it would.

It took a while; there was some rustling, light footsteps, and the turning of a knob.

He didn't say anything at first. I'm sure he considered shutting the door in my face.

"I'm sorry I'm such a terrible person and that you're stuck with me," I couldn't look him in the eyes "I don't mean to be so awful, I truly don't but you scare me and I don't know how else to deal with that. I know you're still furious at me but I just wanted you to know I'm really sorry for being atrocious."

I didn't want to over-welcome my stay so I turned to go.

"Roan," He gave a long sigh "J-just...Just come back here."

I wanted to run, I really did but in his complete opposite direction. With hesitation, I swiveled slowly and walked back.

He opened the door wider, he had been leaning on it, he motioned for me to come inside, I looked around first to make sure no one would catch this little social faux paus.

A faux paus that cost me dearly.

I walked in, shuffling more than anything, I felt more vulnerable than when I stood and apologized. I crossed one arm over myself and waited a couple of feet from the doorway.

Newt shut the door and walked past me to two chairs that were tilted facing the fireplace. Newts room was smaller than mine and his bed was undone. Looks like he was trying to sleep after all. I should have just waited 'till morning.

I followed him and uncomfortably sat down on the chair nearest the door.

"Things got out of hand today," You don't say "I think both of us let our temper get the best of us so I'm sorry too."

I let out a sigh and slumped in my chair.

"That makes me feel much better but I'm still terribly sorry. I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"If you could be nicer that would be enough." There was a teasing tone in Newts voice but I knew he actually meant it.

"I'm trying Newt but its hard…you frighten me."

He leaned back in his chair and put his palms on his knees.

"I don't mean to frighten."

"No maybe its not you. Maybe its because I have to marry you."

I kept staring at the fire. Looking at him was difficult on a daily basis; at this proximity, it was nearly impossible.

"I think so too." Newt said.

"Its just that…well everything was going the way I wanted it to. I had gotten used to the idea that my brother had taken my throne. When I turned eighteen, I was going to do all these things to help my people. I had even convinced Father to sign the papers to let me go to an academy. I guess he only signed them because he knew I was going to be marrying you so it wasn't going to matter in the end."

"You can still do those things you know? You'll have more power so shouldn't it be easier?"

I glanced up at him. His brow was furrowed and he was leaning forward.

"I hadn't really thought about that. It's just that…I've never had much choice of anything and then my brother was born and I faded into the background. I could do stuff because Mother wasn't terrified that I was going to die and leave the throne empty. Then they told me I was marrying you and it was like all I wanted was out of my control again and the two years I had were going to be my only chance to experience freedom in my entire life."

Newt stayed quiet for a while.

"I don't want you to feel like you're just here to give me heirs and do my bidding. I'm not like that Roan. You're going to be my Queen but also my wife and that means I treat you right even when you leave me to walk all alone for two miles at night. However, I would really appreciate if you never did that again. "

I really hadn't meant to but I could never help it.

I started blubbering like a fool. I covered my face with my hands to hide the embarrassment I felt for crying in front of Newt.

"Hey, Hey, Hey," He got up from his chair and crouched in front of me "Don't cry. Its all right "

I wiped my eyes with the back of my right hand. "I'm sorry. It's just that hearing you say that…"

I started crying again.

"Once you realize how much I cry, you're going to really wish we weren't married."

"I don't care if you cry a lot Roan. That's the least of my worries." Newt said, wiping some the tears off my face with his thumb.

"You say that now but at least you know what you're getting into, your royal highness."

Newt smiled and dropped his hand to my shoulder, he pulled me closer and wrapped his hands around me.

I gasped "I think besides Thomas no one has ever hugged me."

Newt squeezed me tighter and I felt the air leave my body once more but not because of his grip.

"Are you still crying?"

"Not anymore. Why did you take so long to catch up to the carriage? We weren't so far."

He sighed and pulled back "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded.

"I tripped after you drove past me."

I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"Where did you learn to drive a carriage?"

I shrugged "I have to entertain myself somehow."

Newt went back to his chair and we talked for a while more. My heart was racing the entire time and making eye contact with him was difficult but after a while, I managed it.

I hadn't realized how long I'd been there until I noticed that the sun had started to peak out again. I stood up abruptly, took my leave, and left as quickly as I could.

And because of that the whole Kingdom wanted me dethroned.

Someone had seen me, in my robe, leave the rooms of one of the prince's guards. No one wanted to talk about how Minho and Newt had switched rooms. That wasn't even mentioned. It wasn't like I could come out and say that either. It wouldn't have been as bad but it was better to pretend that my visit had never happened. The only thing I had going for me was that Minho apparently had the fame of being quite promiscuous and that I was simply confused for someone else. At least that's what Janson had started to spread in all the circles through his wide network of connections.

Janson had advised me not to hide out as much as I wanted to. That I should just pretend that I didn't know what people were saying.

So I spent my free time with Thomas, who no longer wanted me dead, mocking the courtiers and playing intense games of chesskers which resulted in me sorely losing and Thomas and Teresa playing for hours, neither one willing to lose.

I finally had tea with Newt and after that he took me on a tour of the grounds. We went riding in the morning and then had breakfast together. The more time I spent around him the easier it was for me not to hate him and it was good damage control.

Most of my time had been absorbed with dress fittings and agreeing with whatever choices Antonietta put in front of me. I wasn't too invested in my own wedding.

A wedding that was happening in two days.

I didn't know how I was going to sleep. The nerves and anxiety were going to keep me awake all night.

Calming salts only gave me headaches

Tomorrow the guest would be arriving. Newt and I were supposed to stand at the palace doors and great them all. That would be exhausting but James was coming and James made everything better. James was the crown prince of Hiberia. My parents had made sure to make strong ties with Hiberia as a protection from Brittanicca. The current regent was temperamental so my parents wanted to make sure they'd be ready in case something arouse. Ergo, James and I had grown somewhat close. We understood each other rather well. His family indirectly ostracized him due to his…How should I put it? Mildly said, James was more in touch with his feminine side. I wasn't a boy. So we had both disappointed our parents immensely.

I hadn't seen him in ages. He hadn't gone to the yearly ceremonies in Suecia, but I had gotten a letter when we got back from the fair. James promised that he would be here no matter what. He was reliable.

I was putting his letter away when Janson stormed in to berate me.

"If they call for a verification and they might," I was about to protest but he held a hand up "If they call for a verification, it will only be for your benefit. You might not bleed on your wedding night and an accusation based on that will be atrocious and we can never fully recover from that. So just keep that in mind if its brought up. At this point its too hard to tell but I won't fight it if it comes up. One because it will only be beneficial and Two as a punishment, you should have been more careful."

My stomach was churning at the thought of the wedding night. It was like a boulder had been shoved down my throat and dropped in my stomach.

"We can't just sit by and let your public opinion be degraded. I'm not talking about the court; you'll never shut them up but you need to do something about the plebes. I want to see how well you've learned to handle these situations so you have to come with a solution. I recommend you do it before the wedding. I'd hate for you to be booed on your wedding day."

 **Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **As for Dutchrub, I Really appreciate your feedback it helps a lot and your reviews are always thought out. So extra Thanks! Hope I don't disappoint and if I do let me know and I'll try to do better.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

My cheeks were burning and my toes were frozen.

"Viscount Rosenbloom, Viscountess."

I didn't know how Newt was holding up so well. He knew everyone's name and the smile never left his face. My face had frozen in a smile and I just nodded to anyone who passed by us.

Antonietta had invited around 400 people. Two hundred of them were members of Brittanican high society, parliament members, and the rest were prominent foreigners.

I knew very little of them but Newt didn't struggle to greet everyone who came through the doors.

I was almost jealous.

I didn't understand how he could be so perfect.

His appearance was never lacking, he was never rude to anyone, social graces came easily to him, and he always knew what to do and say.

I wanted to know the secret.

However, I never got around asking him.

I had to go to a dress fitting.

* * *

"Tighter," Antonietta walked around again "Tighter, Tighter, Give it another tug and then measure her."

I felt the little air that was in me leave my body and my torso lurched backwards.

The girl measured my waist and then stepped back.

"Seventeen inches, your highness."

Antonietta raised an eyebrow.

"Let it out a little. Not so much! I don't want her to faint but her natural waist makes me want to cry. 28 inches! Your mother can never be trusted to do the right thing."

I narrowed my eyes at the woman before me.

"What waist does the dress allow for?" I asked, once I was able to breathe.

"Well I told them to allow for twenty inches in case we needed it but it can be pulled tighter to get our desired 18. It won't look loose. Don't worry."

 _Perhaps but you underestimate me._

She was delusional if she thought I was going to walk around with my corset that tight.

Some bribing was in order.

Fixing my reputation and making sure I was able to breath was going to cost me all of this month's allowance and we weren't even halfway through it. And how could I forget the fortune we spent at the fair.

It wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. I waited until Antonietta left.

"The corset is rather tight don't you think?"

The girl untied the laces of my wedding dress in silence.

"18 inches is quite ridiculous. Its also not very healthy. If I'm meant to carry the nations next heir, the least I could do is protect my health while we anticipate. Oh! Have you seen Agnes around? She's so inattentive. Pity for her I'm always generous to smart and attentive help."

She waited two seconds before responding.

"Well the dress can actually reach 25 inches, my madam hardly ever does anything less than 21 when girls have shoulders your size. Its very dangerous otherwise. My madam left that bit out when the Dowager asked."

Such a smart girl.

"What your name?"

"Sonya, your highness."

"Well Sonya, how invested are you in this career?"

"It depends on who's asking."

Yes, she would be wonderful.

"If you're interested, I have a position open for a lady in waiting. Teresa is getting awfully bored and I think Agnes found new friends and ditched us."

She really hadn't but I seemed like a nice touch to add.

"I'll have to talk with my parents but I am grateful and honored by the offer your highness."

There was a knock on the door and I looked at Sonya through the mirror.

She handed me a periwinkle pink robe and headed for the door.

Sonya opened it slowly but I jumped when I saw who it was.

"James!"

I swiveled and paced towards him.

He bowed ceremoniously and took off his feathered hat.

"Your Majesty,"

I curtsied. "Your royal highness."

He straightened and I saw his eyes pop out of his head.

He covered his mouth.

"Is this- Is this it?"

He walked past me and towards the wedding dress that was on the wooden figure.

James felt the fabric on the dress, he picked up the sleeves and looked at the stiches, he then proceeded to prod and pull the beads and fringes. Sonya nearly died.

"Its absolutely gorgeous. You have to tell me the name of your tailor. I'm in need of new wardrobe. I want to travel the continent and I can't do it in these rags-"

There was a knock on the door, Sonya stopped packing up the shoes I was going to wear tomorrow, before she could get to the door James interceded.

"Who is it? We're busy in here so this better be urgent."

There was a moment of hesitation. "Uh It's me, Newt, I need to speak with Roan."

James dropped the wig he had been fiddling with.

I rolled my eyes until he started harassing me.

"Just a moment!" James called.

He was trying to wrestle my robe off me.

"James! What are you doing?!"

"He can't see the dress! Its bad luck you fool! If he sees it- The Count of Blome saw his wife's wedding dress and to this day they don't have an heir. That cannot be you Roan. I'll die of sympathy."

He got the robe off after a heated battle and tried his best to cover the dress then he made Sonya take off her apron and stand in front of the patch the robe couldn't reach.

James finally let Newt in but not before making sure his hair was smoothed down. Its dishevelment was the aftermath from our battle.

Newt shuffled in but stopped in his tracks when he took in the site before him.

I hadn't realized I had been left in my slip.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to appear nonchalant.

Newt put his hands behind his back and looked above my head when he spoke.

The perfect gentleman, as always.

"I would like for us to spend the lunch hour with my Uncle. We need to go over some official business before the wedding and he's always more manageable when he is eating."

"Oh all right. Let Sonya help me dress and I'll head over with you."

"I'll wait outside."

Newt looked over to James when he didn't head for the door.

James was too busy trying to pull the robe fully across the wedding dress so he didn't notice.

"James, its been so long since I've seen you. I would love to know what you've been up to." Newt said, while he waited by the door.

James blinked and I saw his body shift from its natural state to the practiced façade.

"Newt, everyone knows you hate hunting, why don't you tell me what you've been up to?"

James walked out straight and the jump in his step was replaced by even and steady steps.

I was left frowning after the door shut. I would have kept staring at it, had Sonya not coughed.

"I think Agnes brought in my Lunch dress. If its not around just put me in whatever you find."

Sonya dressed me in a lavender dress,

"If I may say, your highness, I think you and the Prince will make a lovely couple. Even if Isabelle Winchester says otherwise."

Perhaps Sonya was too smart. She was trying to curry my favor and if she knew to bring up Isabelle to do it I was either being too careless or she was too cunning.

Neither were good but I wasn't going to waste a chance to get new information.

"What does Isabelle say?"

"She says that Newts only marrying you to undermine Hiberia but that after a week of marriage he'll come to his senses and send you back. They were supposed to get married but then Isabelle was caught in an unsavory situation with a rake. Prince Newt forgave her but things weren't the same. Lady Teresa caught them and ratted Isabelle out to all the newspapers. I thought the monarchy was going to collapse from all the scandal but then the regent made some tax cuts and everyone forgot about it."

I tried my best to remain calm.

Why was she telling me all of this?

"Every newspaper? I never heard of this scandal," Mother stopped telling of any scandals when I indirectly mocked her over it "Prince Newt must have been devastated."

"He was but he's much happier now. I never understood why the Prince took her back. He's always been very forgiving, many take advantage of it."

Well didn't that make me feel better.

With a heavy conscience, I walked out of the room.

Newt was waiting for me, alone. James must have grown bored and left.

"Ready?"

I nodded and he led the way.

I couldn't help but watch him from the corner of my eye.

We weren't even halfway there when I broke

I did the unthinkable and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Newt just because I was a wimp and cried it suddenly means you have to forgive me. You can be as angry as you want at me. What I did was truly awful and I still scorch with embarrassment every time I think about it. So if you want to ignore me and be mad or say something awful that's fine. Actually, its more than all right."

Newt looked at me with a softness I had never seen before. His smile was small but it was warm.

"Roan, Can I tell you something?"

I looked around the hallway to make sure were alone.

I nodded my head.

"Right before my Father died, we had a terrible argument, he had done something…something unforgivable, so I told him that I hated him and that I would never forgive him. I went off to boarding school and time passed. Mother didn't want to alarm me and Fathers health had always been unbalanced so he had a spell and she didn't call me home because everyone thought it would pass but it didn't and he did. I never got to say a kind word to my father after that fight. That's why I forgive Roan. I don't want my last words to you or anyone else to be vile but more importantly something I don't mean."

"By God, you are perfect."

New shook his head and laughed.

"No one's perfect. Now come along Roan. Uncle doesn't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

"The only way to successfully avoid an uprising is by extending the regency a bit longer. Your popular opinion has to be strong and I have to lose some if we want the power to shift peacefully." Georgios put a piece of steak in his mouth when he was done talking.

I was pushing around the small tomatoes on my plate. I was not allowed to eat much since the wedding was tomorrow. Antonietta still thought that I was going to be wearing an 18-inch corset tomorrow so she made the cook give me light food.

"I can understand the concern Uncle but parliament will surely be upset if we push the coronation back any further." Newt said, taking a sip of his wine.

Georgios hit the table with his fist "Bah! Parliament!" He pointed the fork at Newt "Those mutts can't tell their right from their left. Their blood isn't like ours Newt. Its polluted," he kept waving the fork around "We can't cede any more power to them. Remember you are the purest of blood, yes you have that itty bitty issue of your fathers but that's why you're marrying her, " the fork came my way " You have the right to rule. No one else. Don't let yourself be pushed around by those fat cranks."

I dropped my fork. No one ever said crank like that. Saying crank like that was more offensive than offending someone's Mother. I looked at Newt.

He had decided to drink more wine. Newt sat the chalet down and calmly addressed his uncle.

"I understand but with a parliament the people feel more secure and are less likely to… revolt or protest."

New was having a hard time with his Uncle. His forehead was creased and the smile on his face was tentative and weak.

"I don't think signing away my regency would be the greatest thing for the kingdom. You yourself said the last thing you want is bloodshed. You'd need to go to parliament and ask them for an extension on my regency or a farther coronation date."

It was obvious Georgios didn't want to give up the throne. This lunch was to try and see if he would sign the papers before the coronation so Newt and I could start taking up some responsibilities and meet with parliament. The regent was having none of it.

"From our trip I noticed that the people are eager for Newts rule. I don't think the shift should cause any bloodshed. If your majesty would make an announcement or some sort of statement stating your support for Newts rule then even your strongest supporters will stand down. Oh and by the way, Newts approval ratings are the highest out of the royal family."

Georgios stopped chewing to look at me. He resumed chewing slowly, the whole time staring at me. I kept the eye contact, breaking away would only make me look weak.

"On the topic of approval ratings, how are yours?"

I narrowed my eyes "They are fine, they took a small dip three days ago but now they're fine."

"She was there to see me Uncle. Minho and I switched rooms. I explained all of this before"

The regent raised his eyebrows "Are you two consummating your marriage before the wedding day?"

I bristled with anger and burnt with embarrassment.

"Absolutely not." I said.

"Because if you are, I don't know what you're going to do if a certification is called. There has been talk in parliament of calling one. Of course, your mother would fight it to the ends of the earth," He pointed the fork at Newt "She doesn't want to take any risks. My question is why out of all the girls, it had to be you," the fork came towards me and stayed there "A girl so unrefined and uncivilized. The monarchy will never reach the regal and honorable standards of our ancestors with you in its linage."

He blew some air in repulsion and stood "I've lost my appetite."

His plate was finished.

The regent stormed off and slammed the door behind him.

I stared at Newt across the table.

I couldn't help but start laughing. I tried to cover my mouth, since laughing at the table was not appropriate but I didn't have much success.

"You are never getting that crown." I said, shaking my head, " I can't wait to hear his next excuse. I also can't believe he actually thinks people will revolt over him," I had to stop and laugh " Did you hear what he called me?"

I was having too much fun laughing that I didn't notice the sour look on Newts face.

"Its not funny Roan."

I nodded my head again " Yes it is. I can't wait to tell Janson."

I saw a smile appear on Newts lips.

"It was a little bit funny but we shouldn't celebrate his impertinence. If anyone ever heard what he said…"

I leaned back in my chair "All right, your royal highness, whatever you say."

"Are you done?" He gave a pointed look at my plate "We have one more thing to do before I can leave you alone."

I looked at my plate, it was almost empty but I didn't feel like finishing the rest.

"I'm done. You can lead the way."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. I figured we better get started now. Most people usually do it after their wedding but most people usually do not have 400 guests."

"Do both of our signatures need to be on all of them?"

Newt stopped to think.

"Only on the foreign ones. Its good international relations. I also ordered special cards for Deadland Tribe members."

"Good call."

There needed to be 400 thank you cards sent out. For gifts, we had not seen. Newt gave me a stack and sat across from me with his own stack.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" I asked picking up one from the corner and looking at it with intense sadness.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we finish." He answered.

I sighed and scowled.

After about forty signatures, I decided to take a break. I started to massage my wrist with my left hand.

"What do you think about corsets Newt?" I asked.

Newt set his quill down and leaned back in his chair.

"I've never worn one so I can't say much. My mother says they're necessary for good posture but I assume they must be very uncomfortable. I couldn't stand being so restricted."

"I agree. That is why I bribed the dress maker. Your mother wanted 18 inches but I begged to differ."

"You bribed the dressmaker?" Newt asked, incredulously.

"I will once the deed is done. I mean unless you want me to faint on our wedding day. Then I'll take my bribe back."

"I would have recommended telling the dressmaker to just loosen the stays but knowing my mother it would be useless."

We continued signing thank you cards until Minho popped in much later on.

"I said it once and I'll say it twice. You two are so boring."

He plopped down on a couch and stared at the ceiling.

"If I was getting married tomorrow. I throw a wild party and have an orgy."

I rolled my eyes.

"No one wants to know Minho." Newt said.

"Unless I was marrying someone like me then I wouldn't. If was marrying either one of you I definitely would." Minho said, standing from the couch. He came across and looked over Newts shoulder.

"I've always envied your signature but I guess we're even. You know, with me deflowering your wife and everything." Minho burst into laughter.

I wanted to kill him.

"First of all, you didn't, second of all, that's not funny." I said, setting down my quill.

Minho looked at me suspiciously "Wait if I didn't, then who did?" He clamped his hand down on Newts shoulder "My man here doesn't move so fast with people he knows, care to enlighten us?"

"Your mere presence is the most obnoxious state, when you open your mouth it becomes unbearable."

"Oh Roan, don't be like that. We're all friends here. There's nothing to be afraid off."

I stood and pushed my chair back.

"Tomorrow is a big day and at five the dowager needs me, so if you excuse. I'll take my leave."

I headed for the door but Minho thought he should always have the last word.

"Unless you haven't been deflowered. It wouldn't surprise me, with you being a princess and all."

"Mind your own business Minho." Newt said, clearly annoyed.

"Well as your best friend and future royal advisor its my business to know certain things such as-"

I shut the door before Minho could finish.

The nerve.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

I reached out and stopped the maid from pulling my hair out of its roots.

"They need to be tight Roan otherwise they won't come out right." Antonietta said pushing the pin further into the rag. I felt it stab against my skull. She signaled for the maid to continue.

Once the maid was done, and my head was covered in white sausages. Antonietta promptly left. The rags were going to stay in over night. It was a precaution. Antonietta wasn't risking anything.

Agnes made sure I was in bed and that the fire had enough wood to last me through the night.

She gave me a long look before she wished me good night and left.

Agnes probably thought I was going to cry myself to sleep.

I had felt the burning sensation but I hated how much I cried so I fought it and pinched myself until it went away.

I don't think I fell asleep right away, I laid there for about an hour before I finally felt like sleeping.

I had been forced to bed earlier than usual so I wouldn't have any bags under my eyes

It didn't matter how much longer they had made the night, the morning would still come too soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chap 20**

 **A/N: I took forever to craft this chapter, I kept rewriting it since its so important and I'm not sure it came out right. Constructive Criticism is heavily appreciated btw.**

 **Also :Dutchrub, thanks for the review! I always keep your suggestion in mind and I hope I don't disappoint! :)**

I stood before the mirror and threw punches at it. I then started jumping up and down.

It was all to relive the nerves and the urge to vomit that was surging throughout my body.

I must have looked ridiculous but no one was around.

I sat on the floor and tried to touch my toes. I almost got them, I was away by mere centimeters when there was a knock on the door and I flew up. I raced to the bed and sat just as Agnes was opening the door.

She was followed by the dressmaker, Sonya, and the maid that had done my hair. They all had packages in their hands. They sat them down on a pink settee. Agnes headed for the windows where she pulled open the curtains, the dressmaker was looking through the packages, Sonya left, and the other maid headed for the vanity.

The torture had been commenced.

I got off the bed and slipped on the slippers I had ignored previously.

"I think a bath is in order, your grace," Agnes said, smiling. Yep, she definitely thought I cried last night.

"Let's get this over with, Agnes."

Moments later, once I was bathed and padded dry did the real torture begin.

Sonya had come back with the wooden figure that held the wedding dress with the help of footman.

"First thing we want to do is get her in the corset."

Wait a minute, they were forgetting the most important part of the day.

"What about breakfast?" I asked, shrugging off the slip I'd worn to bed.

The dressmaker was examining the wedding shoes with her back to me.

"After the corset is on. We can't risk the Dowager not getting her 18 inches."

I looked at Sonya. She winked at me and the nervous knot in my stomach loosened up a little bit.

They made me stand with my hands out. I felt the air slowly be squeezed out of my body. I didn't get black corners in my eyes like yesterday but I wriggled about and pulled on the corset when no one was looking.

For breakfast, I was given a penury meal. It was tea with a bowl of blueberries and some yogurt.

The food went down harshly and I didn't finish it all, the urge to vomit was getting stronger as the morning went on.

While I ate, the maid started on my hair. Once she got rid of the white rags, I got the urge to laugh. My hair had clumped instead of curled. The maid sighed loudly and called over the dressmaker. I wasn't sure but I think I heard Sonya call the dressmaker Camille. Camille gasped in horror, she picked up one of the clumps and then let it drop.

"Brush it slowly with the silver prongs. That should get rid of the tangles but be very very careful. The curls are there. They just need to be separated."

That felt like an eternity. The maid was being so delicate and so slow that Camille lost her patience and did it herself. Camille's tugs were more painful. My scalp felt like it had been set aflame.

Once all of my luscious hair had been de-clumped. They styled the longest pieces of my hair to spill over but stop at the top of my nape. Then they scratched my hair and pulled until it was in the shape of a small plump cone. It wasn't very high, perhaps three inches up at the highest part of the slope, which was in the back of my head. Then they pulled some ringlets to frame my face. After that headache, they stabbed the back of my head with small pins encrusted in white pearls.

I let out a sigh of relief when Camille proclaimed me finished.

Pity the dress was next.

They made me stand with my hands out again. The dress felt heavy on me. They were using wires to make the dress stick out more. They hadn't gone with the initial ivory. It was light beige, to hide the contrast of my skin against white cloth. The bodice was an array of a baroque pattern of golden beads, pearls, and more golden frills. The sleeves were more like laces that encased where my shoulder met my arms in a slanted, almost fallen way, then they went on to my elbows where they were split by short ruffles. The sleeves couldn't be too long, they might get in the way of the ceremony. The skirt was lined and fashioned in the same way the bodice was. It was a pretty dress, I had to hand it to them. Although, there was one thing I could not stand. The corset had pushed my bosom rather far up and the dress was cut lower than what I was used to. I felt like a strutting hen.

So much for the famed Brittanican propriety.

They gave me a thick diamond necklace. It had pearls after every other diamond but in the middle three big diamonds lay heavily against my neck. The earrings were almost identical to the necklace, large, drooping ovals that pulled my ears down to my feet.

I wasn't given any gloves. They'd only get in the way of the ceremony. The stupid ceremony.

Once they started to finish and the little details were taken care of, did my stomach act up. I felt bile rise in my throat. I put a hand on my mouth until the feeling went away.

I had no idea how I was going to get through this infernal day.

Fingers snapped in front of my face, Camille wanted my attention.

"I need you to listen very very carefully," She was attempting to stare me down even though I was taller than her " When the prince goes to undress you, you must indicate that there are two buttons-"

That's when I lost it.

I couldn't hold the bile back. I clamped a hand over my mouth again and looked around the room. The closest thing was a pink box. That's where last nights dinner and today's breakfast and lunch ended up. Not that they had given me much lunch, to begin with, just toast and tea. I was going to be ravenous later, too bad dinner wasn't until seven.

I hadn't really given much thought to the wedding night. Whenever the notion popped into my head, I'd cover my ears, close my eyes, and pace back and forth mumbling gibberish until the thought passed.

"Some water Agnes, I gravelly need it." I said, sitting down on the settee and pushing the puke box to the other end of it.

Camille tapped her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips.

"There are two buttons under each sleeve. Once undone, the dress will simply fall off."

She screeched when I heaved into the box again.

Maybe that would shut her up.

It took me a while to regain myself. Agnes had placed a cold rag on my forehead and I laid with my head against the settee until my stomach calmed; the puke box next to me. I took a deep breath before standing.

"All right Camille, If I remember correctly you were almost done. You better hurry, there are 400 guests to keep in mind after all."

* * *

I was bored out of my mind waiting in the hallway

Everyone had to go in before I did. These ceremonies were so stupid and hyperbolic.

I started to spin slowly out of boredom, I liked the sound the dress made when I moved. I had my back to the doors when they opened them. I hadn't planned to be embarrassed so soon.

I cleared my throat. I could feel the heat spread all over my back, up my ears and rest on my face.

Bloody hell.

I knew I walked down the aisle excessively quick, more like stomped if we were honest. The stained glass of the hallway was making the sunlight come in and I couldn't see anything. I was trying to get underneath the sun rays as soon as possible. Once I was near the second row did the sun ease up and I could see where I was going and where I was.

The floor was made out of grey limestone. The Grand Hall was part of the original structures, the Brittanicans had kept the floor and the stained glass but they had added a white marble façade to the grey stone that made up the Grand Hall. There were columns on each corner of the hall that had the original jagged grey stone but they had encrusted the top and bottom with gold. The long benches had the original grey stone on each exit but the original wood had been replaced by expensive pine. Pine was only ever used on ships and it only came by with an exceptional amount of money. What a waste. 400 guest were sitting on a Baron's fortune or a small armada.

I had to step up onto the small stage. I nearly tripped when my foot snatched on a rugged limestone. I thought I heard the dress rip but I when I felt the cold air on my toes I realized the top of my shoe had lost contact with the sole. Whoops.

I slid my right foot until I was standing parallel to Newt. I don't think anyone noticed, the dress was so pompous that it didn't really look like I was walking, to begin with.

There was a blonde woman in front of me. I hadn't really looked at anyone. The sun was too bright to let me focus on anything. I got a peak of the room from the slit on the door but when the doors opened I lost visibility. She, whoever she was, was dressed in a black scholars robe. There were gold threads on the hem of her sleeves and gown.

"My brethren, you may sit." She held her hands out as she spoke

I heard the shuffling of feet and rustle of skirts.

The woman clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"We are gathered here today to join our nations. To strengthen our bonds and to place our crown prince one step closer to a throne he rightfully deserves. The purity of this nation rests on the shoulders of our future leaders and this marriage will solidify the importance of our plight against imperfection," the woman turned around and grabbed the ceremonial ribbons. They were ancient, there were holes and loose threads. Newts ribbon was a dark royal blue, the one we had brought over was grey, it was in worse shape but the silver threading on the ends make it look pretty "Your hands, please" The woman smiled widely at us. I hadn't looked at Newt out of nervousness once I got on the stage, the sun had impeded me before, but now I had to face him. He was wearing a dark blue suit with gold trimming and large golden buttons with Brittanicas insignia. He looked paler than usual.

I avoided eye contact but held out my hand in front of me. Newt did the same.

The unknown woman tied my ribbon on my wrist and then Britannicas on Newt, she then proceeded to grab one of the ends of Newts ribbon and pass it through the hole between my hand and the grey ribbon, she did the same to Newt before tying the singular ends together. We had to step closer to each other so that the whole thing could be done, our palms had to be fully pressed against each other. His skin was moist with sweat.

The woman then handed Newt a silver goblet, encrusted with rubies and emeralds. Another small fortune wasted. It was full of a specific wine. They called it Ambrosia. It was supposed to bid us good fortune, enhance fertility, and clean our blood. In reality, it was aphrodisiac with different herbs and spices. I doubted it worked or at least I hoped it didn't.

Newt sipped half of it, it took him a while. He had to keep making sure he had drunk his half after each sip. It was rather uncomfortable, he had to hold the goblet with the hand tied to my own. In order not to pull my arm and rip the ribbons, he stepped even closer. He smelled like fresh soap.

Carefully, Newt handed the goblet to me. The aphrodisiac was just barely underneath the carved marker that indicated it was my turn to drink.

It was a peculiar mixture, a punch of flavors, I could taste cinnamon, pomegranate (obviously), vanilla, and the distinct taste of figs. It wasn't awful but I wouldn't drink it again.

Once I finished the rest, the woman took the goblet, placed it on the marble table behind her, and then took out the knife.

The good old knife.

I bit my lip when she dug the ancient tool into my palm, the blood dropped into the same goblet, she did Newt next.

After that, Newt took hold of my hand and pressed it against his. It took ages until our blood fell into the goblet. Three drops of mixed blood were all she needed.

The woman wiped our hands with a handkerchief and then untied our hands. It was all done in silence. It had to be.

I wanted her to stay quiet.

"Do you Crown Prince Newt of Brittannica, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to uphold the purity of your blood, to rule this land justly, and to love?"

It was a long time before he answered.

"I do."

His voice was flat and the response came out dry.

And I thought I was disappointed.

The lady turned towards me. Here we go.

"Do you Princess Roan of Suecia, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to uphold the purity of your blood, to rule this land justly, to obey and to love?"

Had to throw obedience in there, did you?

"I do." I said, with a long sigh at the end, just to bug Janson.

The lady smiled widely again and held out her arms.

"You may kiss the bride."

Oh, there was that little bit.

Newt turned towards me, stiff, downcast.

I stood there, frigid and nervous.

He grabbed the side of my face and I fought the urge to recoil, there was dry blood on it.

Newt really didn't kiss me, he tilted my face so it looked like it but he just pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth. I shivered, the proximity was deafening.

"With the power vested in me by the crown and the purity of my blood, I pronounce you man and wife."

There was a round of applause. I always thought I was going to break down when this moment came but in complete honesty, I was just annoyed she'd pricked my skin.

Once the clapping was done, the woman gave us a large smile and held her arms out.

Newt offered me his elbow, he was going to escort me down the aisle and then we had some crowd waving to do, the rest of the wedding party would go to the ballroom and enjoy all the cream puffs I should be eating.

I wasn't sure how that was going to be accomplished considering that my shoe had come apart.

I pushed my foot back into the heel. It was a good thing they had laced the shoe to my leg, otherwise, this entire day might have been a disaster. A lost shoe really made a big impact on how festivities panned out. Especially if the bride lost one.

I tried not to limp as we walked but the shoe did make weird clacking noises, Newt noticed, I felt his eyes on my face but he didn't say anything. We had a head start on the guests and thankfully we had to go a different way.

I had expected Minho or Janson to accompany us to the back entrance. That's when I realized I was married, when they left us alone to walk to the front of the palace to meet some guards that would take us to the gates.

There was no need for a chaperone anymore. Newt was my chaperone now.

I pulled my arm from his.

"I think she cut too deep." I said, examining the cut on my hand. It went from the middle of my palm all the way to the bottom. It wasn't an excuse to disentangle myself, of course not, I would never do that.

Newt held his up. His cut was by far smaller. His was on the middle of his hand, about an inch and a half. The cut I had taken up ¾'s of my hand.

"I don't think she liked me very much." I said, letting my hand drop to my side.

The cuts were supposed to be equal, so the equal amount of blood would blend and fall into the goblet.

"I don't think Counselor Ava likes a lot of people. Don't take it personally."

"I see."

We continued in silence as we walked. This marriage had really set us back, if it was hard to communicate before, it would be impossible now.

I got worried when we reached some stairs. My shoe wasn't going to be able to surpass that, I was sliding my foot along, only lifting it when Newt and his giraffe legs went too fast. There were only three, I could handle three.

I couldn't. I got past the first step but on the second one, the sole of the shoe twisted backward. I thought I was going to kiss the floor.

Newt instinctively reached out, his long arm grabbing my torso while the other held my shoulder.

I had bribed Sonya to loosen the corset but the extra inches weren't enough. The scare I had just suffered made my torso push forcefully against the stays. I put a hand on my chest to calm myself.

"It's my shoe. It ripped during the ceremony." I said, once I caught my breath.

Newt had helped me to sit down on the stairs but it was hard to bend with the corset.

"How did that happen? It's a shoe."

I shrugged and lifted my dress so he could see. It's not like it mattered if he saw my leg, we were married after all.

The sole of the shoe hung to the side and the end of stocking was grey from sliding against the floor.

Newt sat down on the last step. He tried to grab the sole and press it against the top of the shoe.

"That's not going to work, Newt." I was growing annoyed but he tried it one more time.

"It was glued together I thought I might get the glue to stick again. Do you have a loose ribbon or something?"

I paused to think for a second. He wasn't going to like my solution.

I reached inside of the skirt and untied the garter that had been forced on me. The motion had made the dress hike up. My stockings only went underneath my knee, I had refused anything longer, the lack of circulation would have made it impossible to walk. Newt got a good eyeful of my bare knee.

I held up the encrusted garter; Newt frowned but took it nonetheless.

Newt kept the encrusted part of the garter on the top of my foot but tied the sole of my shoe to the top of my foot.

"That should hold it together until we can get back and get you a new shoe." He said, standing and brushing off his clothes.

"Thank You, I don't know what I'll do without you Newt." I said, taking his hand to help me up.

I had decided to be nicer to him, at least for now. He looked positively depressed and he did save my life after all.

We continued to head on to the front of the palace, I limped when I walked but otherwise, I did a good job of getting through and on the carriage that would take us to the Palace's gate. Newt helped on and off, in and out.

"Aren't you cold?" Newt asked. They had loaded us unto an open cart. It wasn't a fancy one, just a normal one the soldiers used. It made things quicker.

I clutched my arms. "Just a tad."

"It's a nice dress but perhaps it's the wrong season."

"Definitely the wrong season."

We reached the front gates within minutes. The guards saw us through a side door on the large columns that framed the gates. There was a thin wooden stair, it creaked with each step we took. I took a deep breath but when Newt grabbed my hand the air circulation to my lungs was cut.

"For show." He explained.

I nodded, I was too nervous to speak.

Would they still hold the scandal against me? Had my plan worked?

I had decided that I would host a city banquet for the urban dwellers the morning of the wedding. When the announcement hit the papers, my poll scores had improved but they still hadn't fully recovered. I reason that it was winter and everyone was starving. Janson had approved but he hadn't been fully impressed.

The guards opened the small wooden door that lead to the balcony. I could hear the rustle of the multitudes.

Regrettably, the day's weather was almost too lovely for winter. There was a strong wind but nothing some wool and a cloak wouldn't fix. If it had been frigid and cold, a small crowd would have shown up. Now I had to deal with ¾ of the city. I tried to smile as much as I could but nervous nausea had taken over. I shivered either from the cold or from the nerves.

A multitude of people stood out chattering and loud. When they saw us, they erupted into cheers. I felt the anchor of tension let go of my ankles and I was no longer weighed down by trepidation.

"They're ecstatic to see you." I said, waving away.

"And you." Newt said.

"I doubt it but as long as they're not booing, I'm not complaining."

It was all going to so well, we were so close to making it out unscathed when the crowd's humor shifted.

I couldn't tell who started it but it spread like smallpox.

"Down with the Regent! Down with the Regent! Free the monarchy! Long live the Crown Prince!"

I froze and looked at Newt, the whole crowd had become inflamed with fervor.

"I think that's enough waving for today." Newt said, pulling me back. He was still holding my hand and as much as I hated it, his grip gave me assurance.

The guards had grown wearisome and posted guards at the front of the gates and pulled down the wooden door over the Iron Gate with open squares that let people look into the palace's courtyard.

The guards rushed us on to the carriage and hustled to get us back.

It was a bumpy ride.

I put my hand over my mouth in order not to laugh. I'd always been told it was rude to openly laugh, only chittering and giggling was allowed.

"Its not funny Roan," Newt said, he was staring me down, "My uncle isn't going to like it."

"Obviously, I wonder if he will still insist on a revolt in his favor."

Newt shook his head at me "If asked we pretend it didn't happen. Any newspapers worth a dime won't print it."

"Then maybe they're not worth a dime." I said, and lifted an eyebrow,

The carriage pulled up to the front doors and the guards discarded us promptly. They were eager to see if there was a situation to handle.

"We need to find you a shoe." Newt said handing me his hand.

I had to go up all those steps to get to the front doors. Eight in total.

"Lets not, the more time we waste, the less time we spend in the wolfs den."

Newt rolled his eyes but he knew I was right.

This wedding was the political soiree of the year and all the players were set and ready. All I could do was hope and pray Janson's training wouldn't fail me. We had deadland tribes to impress.

 **I decided to stop here, we'll get to see the actual wedding party but this chap hit 4,000 words and I decided that was rather long but I have the next chapters general outline all ready so it won't take long to get it out here.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Its here, its finally here.**

 **Guest** **Review: I know right, she cries so much. I'm glad you're excited for the wedding (continuation) Thanks for the Review!**

 **BTW'S THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER LONG.**

 **Chapter 21**

"You have big feet for a girl." Newt said, handing me another pair of shoes.

I glared at him but took the shoes. Maybe these ones would fit.

They didn't.

With the help of Sonya, we had gone to Camille's atelier. It didn't surprise me the palace had its own personal dressmaker. Splurge, splurge, splurge. No wonder they taxed so high, they needed to fund their vanity.

Sonya sighed "Camille will have a fit."

I rolled my eyes "Why can't I just use one of my own?"

Newt and Sonya both looked at me with disapproval.

"You can't be seen with normal shoes on your wedding day," Sonya said "It would be atrocious."

I narrowed my eyes "Well none of these fit me. It will be more atrocious if we miss the entire wedding."

"Maybe if we can get one of your pairs, I can quickly stich some pearls or fabric on them."

"Wonderful Idea!"

This girl would be a great addition to my troupe of ladies. I just hoped her parents weren't idiots and denied her a great opportunity.

"I can go get them." Sonya said, curtsying before leaving the room.

Newt was examining the various bows that Camille had set up. The woman, surprisingly, had styled her room in a lavender color. No annoying pink, I had never minded the color until I stepped foot in this palace. Oh and red was also starting to get on my nerves.

"What's your favorite color Newt?" I asked, I'd grown extremely bored waiting for Sonya.

He turned slightly towards me "Green, Why?"

"I was just wondering." I said. He didn't look like a green guy, I was expecting blue or red.

"What's yours?" He asked, picking up a bow.

"I'm not sure. I vacillate in between purple and grey."

"I think you prefer purple. You wear it the most."

Great, we'd only been married a day and he already told me what my opinion was.

Too bad he wasn't wrong.

"Maybe I'll wear more grey. I'm sure Janson and your mother would just love that."

"Oh yes and I'll take up periwinkle pink. We'll be a dynamic duo."

I smiled at him but suppressed my laugh.

I needed to keep my distance.

I wasn't sure why, I just knew I had to.

"I think it would be advisable if we concentrated on the Deadland Tribe members together. Display a unified front. We also need to keep my Uncle away from them. I can't even fathom what he would say to them." Newt said, fully turning towards me, he leaned against the cabinet with the bows.

"Quite right. Your uncle will be unbearable today if he caught wind of the crowd, which he most likely did. We should start with the main family members; the diplomats serve no actual purpose, they're compulsory."

Newts eyes narrowed slightly, I saw inquisitiveness in them.

He considered his words carefully before he opened his mouth.

"You didn't go to finishing school did you?"

He knew I hadn't.

"No, too boring I guess. Mother wanted to teach me poisoning tactics and manipulation."

"That's not what I meant at all-"

"Its all right Newt. Its no secret my mother is less than ethical and I'm not a lady, at least not the ones you're used to. I can barely stitch but I know my politics very well."

The boy was daft. What did he think I did before my brother was born?

Perhaps he hadn't really thought about it. I barely thought about him a month ago. There was no reason to.

"And you do too. Or at least I hope so. It would be a pity if that fancy boarding school did nothing for you."

Despite my calm disposition, I was put off. I wasn't sure If it was at him or something else.

However, I wasn't going to take it out on him. I promised I would stop that.

Thankfully, Sonya walked in and I didn't have to deal with the obvious tension.

"I think these shoes will do, your grace. It will just be a little while to make them presentable."

* * *

"My, my, my consummating the marriage already?"

Minho was insufferable.

"No, we just had to take care of something, Minho. Why would you even ask such a thing?" I asked.

"Well, you guys went missing for quite a while. Janson wanted me to look for you but I didn't want to catch you in the throes of passion so I stayed here."

Newt shoved Minho slightly; it only made him cackle.

"Such prudes. You never have any fun." He said, sipping from his wine glass.

Wine? I expected champagne. If there wasn't any champagne today, this whole wedding would be an embarrassment. Even I was aware of that.

"Did anything interesting happen while we were gone?" I asked.

I had long held a theory that in balls, weddings, banquets, and soirees something always went wrong. No, not my shoe debacle. Some scandal would emerge, someone would fall from proper society, a relationship would be crushed. It always happened. I would bet my life on it. The way to avoid it happening to you was to stay away from the little bubbles of conversation that appeared at the edge of the dance space. That's where I'd noticed most of the damage happened.

"Besides the rumors that you two ran off to eat each others faces, No, nothing, at least not _yet_."

Minho smirked at me and I smiled back. He did have his redeemable qualities after all, maybe that's why Newt kept him around.

"I cant wait to see what will happen this time. Its always so entertaining."

"You know Roan, for all your indignant righteousness, I've noticed you do enjoy a good scandal."

I looked at Newt in shock, he was sipping from a wine glass to hide his own smirk.

 _Had he just made a dig at me?_

"We all have to have fun somehow," I said "Don't be such a prude Newt."

Minho laughed and Newt stared at me, amused with my provocation.

"I have an idea!" Minho said rather loudly "Lets make a bet."

Newt groaned "Absolutely not."

Despite my better judgement, I relented. "What type of bet?"

"Roan, have you not learned your lesson?"

I waved Newt off.

"Lets hear it Minho."

I was eager to beat Minho. I needed to regain my honor.

Minho smirked "Well its simple, you have to guess what type of scandal will hit the newspapers tomorrow."

"Minho that is ridiculous. Besides, Roan doesn't have time for this. We have diplomacy to execute."

"How about this, it's a long party with many guests. We have this hour to gain intelligence. There will be three rounds, each round incrementing in points, From now till dinner, dinner which is always the most exciting part of the night, and then from dinner to…" I stopped, I didn't want to bring up what happened two hours after dinner.

"From dinner to your wedding night," Minho continued, smirking, "The first round is worth 5 points, dinner is worth 15 points, and the last round is 10 points. Winner gets to choose the punishment, nothing scandalous or disreputable. Deal?"

I looked at Minho's outstretched hand, this obviously was a mistake, but I wanted to win more than I wanted to be reasonable. No pain, no gain.

"Roan you shouldn't do this." I heard Newt, urging me to reject Miho. Sadly, I was too invested, I was picturing my sweet revenge.

"Deal." I said, taking his hand to shake it. Minho didn't squeeze my hand too hard but my hand was still tender from the cut. I suppressed any physical signs but I definitely felt the pain

Newt shook his head "Completely insufferable, the both of you."

I let go of Minho's hand and turned towards him.

"We have Deadland members to talk to Newt. Lead the way." I said, outstretching my elbow.

Newt took my elbow and looked disapprovingly at the both Minho and I.

"This is only going to end badly for the both of you." He said, pulling me away from a giddy Minho.

I patted his arm with my free hand "Nothing scandalous or disreputable."

"What happens if there's a tie?" Newt asked, turning his head to look at me.

I faced him and said "There isn't going to be a tie because I'm going to win."

Newt rolled his eyes. "Where should we start?"

I scanned the ball room. The place had windows all the way to the roof, the wooden panes were painted gold. The windows only took up the southern wall, they gave a panorama into the gardens. It wasn't a pretty sight, it hadn't snowed and everything was dead, the sunlight helped but not by much. The other three walls were white with ornate gold squares on the bottom that were painted grey and then a space of white with the outline of a golden rectangle, the inside was also painted grey. The top of the 20 feet walls had the Brittannican Insignia painted in gold. The roof was full of baroque patterns and square panels full of golden and royal blue swirls. The biggest Chandelier hung in the middle of the room, a hundred candles all dangling alongside long triangular pieces of glass. There were smaller chandeliers every ten feet. The edge of the ballroom had long tables with white tablecloths, they were full off desserts and pastries, I felt relief when I saw the flutes of champagne all lined up and eager to try a cream puff.

"Perhaps we should greet my Mothers clansmen. The Moidecii Fortune basically funds all of my Mothers extravagances." I said, turning to face my relatives.

Despite my general trepidation towards Newt I had come to learn that when it came to these situations it always helped to have a friend. A trained friend was always better.

I hadn't seen the Moidecci in five years, they were my parents replacements. Mother couldn't come because of her pregnancy and Father would never come to Britannicca alone. He was hopeless when it came to mingling. I limped from the same limb. I struggled with the snare, the common ground I could handle but not the snare.

Thankfully, Newt had impeccable charm. It didn't work on me, I could obviously see past it but he was pretty good. The sincere act he put on really won over most.

They saw us coming and whispered together before adjusting their masks; all wide smiles and twinkling eyes.

The same mask Mother wore.

Aunt Giovana curtsied while Uncle Prieto bowed. They were twins, equally devious. Mother hated them, being cousins they had battled for the inheritance until Mother was bethrothed to a Crown Prince, a fact she never let them forget. In reality they were my first cousins once removed but it was easier to call them Aunt and Uncle.

The entire family shared dark, raven, hair. However, thanks to father I didn't get the familial stoutness.

"Marqui Moidecci, Marquise. It's a pleasure to have you representing Princess Roans family." Newt started the conversation, his voice wavered at first but by the end of his greeting he was in control of himself.

My Aunt smiled and fluttered her fan, I didn't miss the flirtatious flick of her wrist. Downward swipes were always meant for silent invitations. I wasn't good at watching how my wrist flicked so I avoided fans. However, I knew the language. Newt new it too, I didn't doubt it. When her fan hit her chest, I lightly nudged Newt and made a mental space to ask him if he was interested in the indecent advances of a woman twenty years older than him. When I felt slight pressure on my ribs, I knew he received the messages.

"Oh we knew we just had to come. My darling cousin is heavily pregnant and we didn't want to leave or darling niece all alone on her wedding day." Uncle Pietro spoke first. He was balding but some hair still formed a horse shoe around his head.

"I gravely appreciate Uncle. If you weren't so far away, I'd visit more often." I offered a smile. One they knew was fake.

'Well now that you live here, you'll be closer. You can visit more. Your grandmother would love to see you, she's so proud that you've snatched such a great catch." Aunt Giovana said, casting a long and lingering look towards Newt. I was growing annoyed by her libido. Yes Newt was handsome but this woman was not only married and a mother, she was also twice his age. Besides, by law she couldn't have anything to do with Newt now that he was married to me.

Newt decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Oh I would love to meet the rest of Roans family. I hear the Moidecci plantation is beautiful, just like their women."

My Aunt wallowed under Newts words. Her fan sent him all sort of messages. If I hadn't been so put off by her behavior, I would have found it amusing.

Uncle Pietro took the conversation a different direction "Indeed. Lovely Roan will make wonderful children. A boy first of course, but Moidecci girls are always pleasing to the eyes."

I had to keep myself from scowling. I was sick of hearing about my future children.

Aunt Giovana saw an opportunity arise for her "But dear Pietro don't forget how handsome the Isaac men are. Their children will be just dashing."

"You are too kind, dear Marquise." Newt said, lowering his head and sending her a small smile.

The red fan went frantic with flutters.

Their flirting was making me nauseous.

"Do you plan to visit our corner of the world on your honeymoon?" Aunt Giovana asked.

I looked at Newt, I hadn't given much thought to the honeymoon, those notions went the same way the wedding night did. Out the door and into the trash.

"We do indeed. Roan has expressed an interest on visiting the tribes."

Aunt Giovana glowed with happiness.

"But you will go to Bohemia, right? The City of Love is in Bohemia." Uncle Pietro asked, his eyebrows were furrowed.

Newt nodded "It would be ludicrous to miss it. Parsille is one of our definite destinations."

I had never been to Bohemia, Mother thought their etiquette too advanced for me and kept me back in order not to embarrass the crown. Excitement grew in my stomach, eagerness exploding, it was quickly squashed when Aunt Giovana touched Newts arm.

"You'll love it. A couple can find all sorts of excitement in Parsille." Her eyes were hooded under her eyelids, her chin tucked in. A basic flirting tactic.

"I'm quite sure. How I would love to spend more time with you but we must at least acknowledge some of our other guests. Wouldn't want to seem rude. We will most definitely bid you good night. Couldn't let you leave without a proper send off. What type of niece would I be?"

With that I tugged Newt away. I needed a cream puff.

"No wonder mother hates her." I said, once I was in front a good plate of cream puffs.

I could feel Newts gaze digging in to me. I turned to face him as I bit down on the delicious cream puff.

He was smirking "You know Roan, If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say you were jealous of your Aunt."

I narrowed my eyes and chewed the cream puff slowly.

When I was finished, I responded "I was not jealous. I was worried she'd soil the family name by throwing herself at you."

Newts smirk didn't disappear. "Really? I thought we were supposed to foment good relations with tribe members. Flirting with your Aunt seemed to be in order with the plan. However, if it makes you jealous I'll stop"

He was getting _bold._ I preferred the depressed Newt from earlier this morning.

"I wasn't jealous. There is no reason for me to be but if you want to trapeze with a woman half your age who am I to stop you?"

"My wife, Roan.'

I felt the blush spread all over my face. The scarlet coloring taking over my face.

"I told you I wasn't going to stop you from seeing others." I said, regaining my voice but not my original complexion.

"Easier said than done, darling. Now come along, we have diplomatic ties to forge."

And I thought Minho was annoying.

I wouldn't be able to remember how many women Newt charmed or how many balding men I smiled at. It wasn't in my nature to do so but after Newt greeted them I coaxed them into easy conversations. Generally, the conversation flowed between all the parties but towards dinner time I let Newt do all the talking. I was growing light headed, this corset was going to kill me. I would have already perished if the eighteen inches had persisted.

When the dinner gong was hit, a sigh of relief escaped me.

The royal family would eat together, my relatives would be there also, some special guests would grace the table. I had no idea what Anotnietta had planned for the other 380 guests. I was sure something was in order but my head had started to throb and I didn't care.

I was impatient during the toasts. There was one from Uncle Pietro, the regent, and the woman from the ceremony. I didn't register anything. My mind was buzzing and all I could do was stare at the roasted pig in the middle of the table.

It wasn't until I had gotten through a third of my plate that my head stopped buzzing. Sound rushed back in my ears and my annoyance soared to heights never experienced by the human body.

I glanced at Newt, he looked chirpy, but then again he wasn't being constricted by iron stays.

I felt a biting remark snarl at the back of my throat. I used wine to wash it down. The tightness had loosened around my head but I knew it would return. I couldn't eat much due to the corset and the food deprivation was going to make me unbearable, I just knew it.

I couldn't pinch my hand, it was already damaged enough, I couldn't snap at people, I was trying to be nicer. Regardless, I needed a release and I needed it fast.

All our hard work would be destroyed if I couldn't control myself. All the smiles, attention, and compliments Newt and I had handed out would all be wasted if I snapped at someone. I wish I could just pay people to be allies and not side with Hiberia, that would be much easier. A good tariff deduction in the tribes favor would work much better than the diplomacy Newt and I were dealing.

I decided to voice my thoughts to Newt.

He gave me soft smile and placed his hand on my mine.

"It will all be over soon Roan, a few more hours and were done. Just hang in there."

His actions would have been almost comforting if a chill hadn't gone up my spine.

I smiled weakly at Newt and returned to looking at my plate. Eager to break the contact. The premise of the next few hours made me lose my appetite.

All my hard work would definitely come undone. The walls seem to inch forward, ready to devour me, the stays of my corset pressed tighter in to my ribcage. I could have handled the pressure if it wasn't for the heat that had started behind my eyes.

I blinked rapidly and sipped from the wine. My reverie was slipping, I looked around the room, eager for a distraction. I had gone a good bit without crying and I wasn't going to ruin my record, especially not in front of all these people.

The forces however were with me that day. A timely distraction arouse in the shape of Georgios the regent.

If he had been drunk it would have made sense but he wasn't. I hadn't seen him all day, thankfully. I hadn't seen anyone I knew all day.

His laughter carried over the entire table. I had mostly ignored it until he turned his attention to Newt.

"Oh my nephew! After tonight no more virgin! My brother would be so proud!"

The Regent's revenge was subpar to his usual behavior.

The table went deadly silent. I glanced at Newt, a scarlet blush had started to creep up his face.

Antonietta cleared her throat and tried to move the conversation along.

"The weather today was-"

"Sshh woman I want to say something to my nephew." The regent stood on sturdy feet, he held out his goblet "Newt, today you become a man! The world as you know it will never be the same after this night. A plethora of possibilities will be open to you. There is nothing more comforting or as sweet as the warmth of a woman-"

Newt stood abruptly. "If you all would please, join us in the ballroom, I believe some dancing is in order."

Newt gave me his hand and I took it. He escorted me out of the dining room and disposed me next to Thomas once we arrived back at the ball room but disappeared after that.

I hadn't spoken to my cousin all day and I was more than grateful. I had no need for forced pleasantries.

"This is the longest day of my life. It never ends. There is always someone that needs a greeting or attention. I just want to sleep."

Thomas patted my back. "Soon, Roan, Soon."

"Have you seen Teresa?" I asked, looking around the ballroom for her.

Thomas stiffened beside "No. Why would I know?"

I looked at him, he was acting defensive, not that I cared. I was too tired to care.

"I haven't seen her all day. Poor lass must be all alone in a corner. Help me find her."

I tugged Thomas along, we went from corner to corner but didn't find her. I went to side rooms of the ball room where card games were played but she wasn't in any of the tables. Our trajectory was heavily interrupted, the abundat guest list all wanted to congratulate me.

I'd grown worried after an hour of no luck. Where could she be? I found a footman and stopped him.

"I need you to find my lady, Teresa, tell her I need to see her immediately."

The footman bowed and scampered off.

"Where do you think she might be?" I asked, looking at Thomas. The last thing this day needed was a disappearance. My nerves would not be able to handle that.

He pursed his lips "She was at the ceremony but I haven't seen her since then."

"You don't think something happened to her?" I asked.

Thomas was about to answer when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see Newt.

"We need to dance at least once Roan. My mother will have a fit if we don't." Newt said, moving his head in the direction of the dancing couples.

"Try and find Teresa, Thomas, please." I said, letting Newt lead me away.

It wasn't that I couldn't dance but dancing with new partners for the first time had always unsettled me. Dancing with Newt was most unsettling, close contact with Newt was also most unsettling.

Newt had timed his interruption accordingly, the small orchestra was prepping for a new song when we reached the edge of the dance floor.

The dancers carved a path for Newt and I; they obnoxiously allowed a space in the middle. They thought it proper, being our wedding and all. It was unnecessary.

Once we reached the middle, Newt bowed and I curtsied. He held out his hand once he straightened out. I took it, I didn't have gloves on. That would cost me some social points.

"You need to step closer Roan." Newt whispered. I could feel the eyes of everyone, the orchestra was taking its sweet time rustling through their music sheets.

With a good ounce of hesitation, I stepped forward and Newt placed a hand on my waist just as the orchestra began its song. I let out a sigh of relief, the eyes of the dancers around us would now be distracted.

I felt Newt's hand apply pressure on my waist. I'd nearly forgotten I was supposed to move. I always danced better when I wasn't thinking about it.

"Have you seen Teresa? I have no idea where she's gone." I said, hoping that the conversation would distract me from my movements.

"She's busy doing some wedding business. Its part of her duties as your lady in wedding." Newt answered, he was talking to my forehead.

"Why?" I asked, I had to turn in a circle before I faced Newt again.

"Lets not talk about that right now. I'm confident you don't really want the answer."

I frowned and fought the urge to step on his feet. I didn't like being told what I liked or rather, what I didn't like.

"Well how would you know? You haven't told me." I said, proud at my diplomatic response.

"Trust me in this Roan. If you don't trust me in anything else trust me in this." Newt answered, spinning me once more. He hadn't needed to, I think he just wanted to break the tenuous eye contact that had ensued.

"All you've done is make me even more curious," I knew I would mess up the steps if I didn't urge the conversation on "I'm sick of this corset. My entire torso aches."

"You'll be out of it soon, only half an hour is left."

I highly doubted Newt thought his words through. It gravely severed our dancing, I tripped over my own feet and Newt stumbled over himself. We would have otherwise fallen but I caught myself and stabilized Newt.

It took a while for us to regain the formation.

I couldn't help but giggle. We were both blushing from the embarrassment. It was easier to laugh about the situation then to sulk. Newt joined in my gaiety, the rest of the dance went by smoothly, albeit it was full of giggling.

We danced three more songs before we were interrupted.

"I would like to claim a dance with your wife, if you don't mind that is." James stood behind me an eager smile on his face. I nearly jumped from joy

"He won't mind," I said, I was about to curtsey and ditch Newt when I realized that would be violate my promise, "Well I at least I hope so?"

I turned to Newt, he was smiling slightly.

"Go ahead, besides I promised my sister I'd dance with her."

"Thank You, your highness." James said.

Smiling, I curtseyed at Newt before turning towards James; I curtsied again and took his hand for the next dance.

"You've been quite the social butterfly today, I'm offended you made no effort to say hello to me." James said, turning his head away, feigning his displeasure.

"I had to make the rounds before I got to my favorite people." I said, peeking past James shoulder. I wanted to make sure Newt wasn't stranded. He had started dancing with his sister and I felt better for leaving him. I'd see Newt for the rest of my life but James didn't come around every other day.

"I guess I'll forgive you but only because its your wedding day."

I rolled my eyes "Its not that special of a day. Its just an excuse for a big party."

"Not special! Roan after today your whole life will be different. For starters, you have literally been bound to the person who you will share the rest of your life," James started to smirk "Oh and weddings, especially royal weddings, those always make me giggly."

I narrowed my eyes "Why?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer.

"Well after tonight, in the words of your now uncle, no more virgin."

I stomped on James foot, a scarlet haze taking over face.

"My bad." I said, before spinning.

James glared at me "I don't know if I want to even give you your wedding gift after that."

I smiled and shrugged.

"If I were you, I would be excited. The crown prince is more than scrumptious to say the least. Look at the silver linings Roan."

"Do you want to be stepped on again?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm only trying to help Roan. You shouldn't be scared, it will only make it worse."

I frowned "But I've been told…its just that… James," I lowered my voice "I'm supposed to bleed, shouldn't that indicate trepidation?"

"It won't be much, just a little bit and it only hurts for a little while"

"But there will all sorts of people there."

James shook his head. "Only two and they won't stay for the whole thing."

"Why are you trying to minimize my martyrdom?"

"Roan, I know you're scared, I'm only trying to help."

"Well then you'll distract me and catch me up on todays gossip. I have a bet to win."

James sighed but complied, by our second dance I was caught up with all the interesting happenings of the day.

We didn't get to dance any longer, we'd run out of time.

The gong was hit.

That stupid gong

My body froze, shards of ice pricked my skin.

I felt Thomas grab my arm lightly. I jumped; I hadn't realized he had come up beside me.

"Don't worry, we have a plan." He said.

I stared at him in confusion. I would have pried further but Aunt Giovana and Uncle Pietro had arrived to whisk me off.

I glanced back at Thomas and James while my Aunt and Uncle led me away.

Thomas gave me a reassuring nod before turning away and heading off.

Aunt Giovana had grabbed onto my elbow and lightly pulled me along when we had been near prying eyes.

Once we were in the dark and twisting hallways, her grip turned harsher.

She kept a smile on her face but the vileness she exuded came out from her pores.

"Listen girl, your mother sent us a letter. She is worried you'll disgrace us," She stopped so she could turn and look at me "All you have to do is lay there. Its simple. Don't fight it, its going to happen whether you like or not."

She resumed her pulling. I had promised myself I wouldn't cry, so despite the gash on my hand I dug my nails into my palm.

The pain that shot through my arm was enough to distract me from the stinging in my eyes.

There were at least ten chairs placed outside one of the doors in the wide hallway we had turned in to. Antonietta, Rosemary, Georgios, and Newt were all there. Janson and the woman from the ceremony were also there. I hadn't seen Janson all day either. The redeeming moment of the night was when Agnes and Teresa appeared together. Good that, no abductions so far.

Agnes led me away and into the room.

The nausea overtaking me was going to make me puke all over the place. That would really disappoint Aunt Giovana.

I'd come to learn, later that night, that this was Newts room. There was a screen near the door, that's where Agnes and Teresa took me.

"All right, your grace. I need you to be very still." Agnes said, her voice soft.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

Teresa started to pull all the pins that held my hair together. The headache that had been building throughout the day began to dissipate.

I was surprised when Agnes unbuttoned my dress but I wasn't going to urge her to follow protocol.

When she untied the corset, I had to heave in air. The pressure points that had worn me down throughout the day began to dissolve.

I would have relaxed had Agnes not striped me completely. A thin screen was the only thing that kept my nudity from the public eye.

Teresa and Agnes both started to lather my body with oils on small round brushes. I put one of my index fingers on the side of my head and the other finger on the opposite side. It was to keep me from screaming. When they were finished, Agnes tied a garter that replaced the one I scuffed up and Teresa helped me in to a new nightgown.

I opened my eyes when Agnes proclaimed me finished.

"I want a pillow and I want to scream in it."

Agnes rubbed my back "It will be over before you know it.'

I doubted it, I gravely doubted it but I didn't want to give Agnes lip, she was being kind.

I needed to buck up. I needed to be brave but above all I would not cry. I couldn't cry.

I took deep breaths and gripped my forearms.

"All right lets get this over with."

I stepped out from behind the screen. I was fueled on anger and indignation. That combination always got me through particularly long days.

To better my situation, I decided to ignore the chatter of the people on the outside of the room. I concentrated my attention on the desk that had been added a few inches from the door. There were some important looking files on it. I would have to sign them after the fact. The terrible, awful fact.

I'd been so focused on distracting myself and reading the parchments, I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone put a hand on my back.

"Roan you need to be in the middle of the room." It was Minho.

I was more than surprised to see him but I didn't feel like talking. His rank wasn't high enough for him to be here, well at least not yet, Newt couldn't promote him until he was king.

Newt was in the middle of the room and the urge to puke came back again.

With slow steps and deep breaths, I joined him.

Newt gave me a reassuring smile but he looked nervous. As he should.

The people on out in the hallway silenced and found their seats.

What happen next, made all the pieces fall in to place and I finally relaxed.

Minho and Thomas pulled their chairs out and sat behind the desk with the documents on them.

That's what Thomas meant when he said he had a plan.

Minho lifted his hand, the signal to proceed. A smirk ever present.

"I'm sorry." Newt whispered, before taking a deep breath.

I gasped when I felt Newt reach inside my nightgown to untie the new garter. His fingers were slick with sweat. He untied the ribbon and retreated, he put it on the table with the documents.

After that, Teresa and Agnes left the room, shutting the door behind them.

I took a deep breath of relief.

With care, Thomas and Minho shuffled out of their chairs. Making sure not to scrape their chairs against the floor.

Minho put a finger against his mouth and the three boys got to work.

They pulled the covers of the bed and ruffled some sheets. After that, Minho took out a knife from the inside of his coat pocket, Thomas let the knife dig into his hand. A small circle of blood stained one of the sheets.

All of it was done in silence. Thomas and Minho needed to leave soon if it wanted they wanted to follow protocol and make this hoax as believable as possible.

Before they left, I rushed to Thomas and gave him the biggest hug I had ever given anyone. He patted my back and he and Minho signed some documents before slipping out.

Leaving Newt and I all alone.

We couldn't talk to each other. I took a deep breath and pinched my nose; all I wanted to do was sleep.

Newt went to the bed and lifted up the stained sheet. Then he put it on one of the chairs near the document table.

We waited around four more minutes before opening the door, the people outside clapped. Georgios, Antonietta, Janson, and Pietro all entered.

Georgios congratulated Newt and patted him on the back.

Janson was examining the stained bed sheet. I could feel him giving me glances but I concentrated on singing the five different documents placed before me. Janson came up beside me to sign underneath my name.

"I'll send the sheet back to Suecia with an official so nothing happens to it and your virginity prior to this isn't questioned. You know, what I find interesting is that there is no blood on these documents. Thomas has a paper cut."

He knew, he always bloody knew.

"Oh really? Those sting an awful lot, It's a good thing no blood got on these documents. They'd need to be drawn up again. It'd be such a hassle, considering everyone has already signed them."

Janson and I stared off, his displeasure radiating from his gaze.

"All right, we've interrupted enough let them return to their nuptials and the celebration is still going on downstairs. If you would all please…" Antonietta smiled kindly and motioned for the doors. She waited for everyone to leave, even for the footmen to remove the table and for the notaries to take the documents and seal them.

She turned towards Newt and kissed his forehead "Sleep tight, my sweet boy."

Antonietta gave me an unimpressed look and then left.

"Very clever, your highness. Perhaps you deserve more credit then you are given." I said, folding my arms.

Newt shook his head "It was my idea but Thomas and Minho took the real risks and did all the work."

"Regardless, I would like to Thank you."

Newt stopped blowing out the candles in his room and turned to look at me.

"Your welcome." He said, smiling softly.

I smiled back "What happens now?"

Newt shrugged "You can sleep or read. There's not much to do at this point."

I was exhausted. I looked at the bed, all the covers were still messed up.

"On the bed?" I asked, feeling stupid after saying it.

Newt had his back to me, he was fiddling through his drawers.

"I don't mind sharing if you don't."

I looked around the room, there was no other option and my eyes had started to twitch.

I might as well get used to it, sharing a bed with Newt was the prognostic for the rest of my life. I was too tired to fight it.

I straightened the covers that had been mussed up, fluffed the pillow I was going to use, and then got under the covers.

I felt ridiculous.

It wasn't until Newt had completely blown out all the candles that I didn't feel so silly.

My breath caught in my throat when he joined me in bed.

"I know this is awkward but let's just try to settle in," Newt said "Its been a bloody long day."

I smirked "I thought golden princes didn't say bad words."

"Don't be cheeky. I can say anything I want."

I rolled my eyes "Sure, if it helps you sleep at night."

"I can curse." Newt said, shifting in the bed.

"You have the physical ability to do it. Not sure if you'll do it."

"I just did it." Newt pointed out.

"In privacy, what about in public?"

"No proper prince would curse in public."

"Thank you for proving my point."

Newt scoffed "This isn't over, if my eyes weren't shutting by themselves, I would fight this."

"Excuses but I'll relent. Good Night, Newt."

"Good Night, Roan."

 **Talk about a doozy. This chapter is like 7,000 words, Oh my gur. I just wanted to crank this baby out, so I just pushed it instead of breaking it in to pieces. I reckoned it would be more frustrating to post three chapters for y'all. So I just kept going.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Critiques or Advice are always appreciated!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Sorry I've been MIA. Schools been hectic lately.**

 **DutchRub: I always appreciate your reviews, they help a lot.**

 **Rianne.o:Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!**

I closed my eyes and put my hands over my face.

"All right Thomas, Read it out loud." I said.

Thomas took a deep, annoyed, breath before beginning. I heard the rustle of the newspaper.

"Lady Finnegan was spotted sporting a red dress, a risky choice for a wedding, according to an insider Lady Finnegan is eager to find a husband before rumors of her families bankruptcy spread. Most witness swear to…This is stupid. You guys read it."

I opened my eyes to see Thomas slap down the newspaper and leave the room.

I groaned and reached for it but Minho beat me to it.

"Boring, boring, dresses, boring- Aha! The real scandals are at the bottom!"

Minho scanned the newspaper, I felt excitement burst in me when his eyes narrowed and he shut the newspaper.

"What did you say would be on the newspapers?" Minho asked.

I narrowed my eyes "That Lady Clarice is no longer allowed around proper society after she ripped Lady Meghan's dress in attempt to flirt with Lady Meghan's brother. She went to grab him but he moved and she ripped Lady Meghan's sleeve"

"I guess you get five points." Minho said.

"Yes!" I said, clasping my hands together "Keep reading."

"Don't get excited there are still 25 points up for grabs."

"You mean my 25 points, Go on now, declare my victory."

Minho rolled his eyes and sat the newspaper down on the table so we could both look at it.

There were all sorts of mentions of wardrobes, who danced with who, and who sat next to who, Minho had to flip a page to get to the dinner portion of the "special" wedding editorial.

"Lord Taubman was rumored to have him and his wife removed from beside Lord Bowen since his young wife was more than polite when it came to handing Lord Bowen the salt. Lord Taubman caused such a ruckus that the Dowager had to be called in to mediate the situation. Lord Taubman, aged 57, is known to have jealous and even violent spells caused by Lady Taubman's, aged 19, flirtatious behavior. Certifiable drawing rooms have claimed that Lady Taubman has worn powders to hide the consequences of her deplorable character."

Minho finished reading and frowned at the paper. The last bit left a sour taste in my mouth.

"Well I guess that's 15 points for me," Minho said "I wouldn't call Lady Taubman flirtatious, I saw her hand Lord Bowen the salt. People don't like her because her brother in parliament usually votes against the gentry."

"Who is her brother?" I asked, flipping the page looking for the last bit of points that I gravely needed not to lose.

"Why it's your best friend Lord Benjamin. Shouldn't you know that? After all you had Gally do a background check on him."

I narrowed my eyes "I did no such thing and he is not my best friend. Merely a friendly acquaintance. Now stop spewing nonsense and help me find my last points."

"If I were you, I'd stop cavorting with Lord Benjamin, people tend to look for the wrong idea of things."

"I don't cavort with anyone and besides perhaps you should take your own advice." I said, elbowing him so I could get his hand out of the way.

"Me? I have nothing to lose. You as a newly married woman do."

I rolled my eyes before returning to scan the newspaper.

My victory was interrupted when Newt opened the door.

I burned scarlet at his appearance the incident from the morning fresh in my mind.

It had all been so embarrassing.

Agnes and I weren't used to my new quarters or Newts usual morning habits.

After I woke up, I decided to have a bath drawn. It was all going well but as I was stepping out of the bathtub and into the robe Agnes was handing me, Newt barged into the bathroom. Agnes and I screamed, I had grabbed the robe and clutched it to my body while Newt apologized and struggled to get himself out.

I decided to ignore Newt and continue scanning the paper.

I jumped and squealed from joy once my eyes landed on what I had been waiting for.

"There! There it is! I won! I won!"

"What!" Minho picked up the newspaper and began to read "Lady Catherine was spotted dancing with Lord Edmund despite her recent engagement to Baron Cecil- Bah!" Minho crumpled the newspaper.

"It's a tie! We've tied! So technically you didn't win." Minho said after he threw the newspaper into waste bin.

"I told you, you would tie." Newt said, from the door frame.

I glared at him before turning to Minho "We can either drop it or we both get something."

Minho smirked "A win-win."

"Exactly." I said, smiling and crossing my arms.

"You two are insufferable." Newt said but I ignored him.

"Nothing scandalous or disreputable, correct?" Minho asked.

"Correct." I said, tilting my head to the side.

"Deal." Minho said outstretching his hand.

I shook it, pleased that I would still get what I wanted.

"Are you two done? We have somewhere to be Roan." Newt said, his impatience evident in his tone.

"Quite done." I said, picking up the gloves I had left on the table.

I went to the door where Newt extended his elbow.

"I don't always need to be escorted you know." I said, putting on my gloves.

"It's the proper thing. And besides the last time I let you walk by yourself you fell down a flight of stairs."

Minho guffawed "What! When?"

I took Newts elbow "Aren't we in a hurry?"

Newt gave me small smile "Now you're in a hurry?"

I tugged Newt out of the room, eager to leave Minho behind. He didn't need to know about my little mishap.

Our walk to the throne room was silent, I didn't know what to say and besides the air was thick with awkwardness, I didn't want to make it worse.

"I didn't see anything by the way."

My breath caught in my throat. Why did he have to bring it up?

"I'm glad to hear that."

"We should probably communicate better so it doesn't happen again."

"That is a good idea, when do you regularly bathe?"

"In the morning" Newt answered.

"Oh I prefer before bed but I wanted to get that oil off me."

We had luckily reached the throne room before the conversation ran dry.

"Uncle will be in a state. Just let him tire himself out." Newt advised before the guards opened the doors.

Georgios was pacing, his hand on his chin. There were some advisors around and Antonietta and Janson huddled together over a parchment.

Georgios pointed at us and wagged his finger, not stopping his pacing or looking at us.

"Plans have changed. We're skipping the Deadland tribes during your honeymoon."

"But-"I was cut off by Antonietta.

"Galia sent an invitation for you two to visit them on your tour."

I immediately looked at Janson.

He nodded.

"Why would Galia do that? They're cut off from everyone." Newt said, taking the invitation from his mother.

I craned my neck to get a good look at the letter.

It was short, it congratulated us on our nuptials and invited us to spend some time

As I looked over the parchment, a thought kept itching at me.

"Do you intercept all of our correspondence?"

"Of course we do. You are young and inexperienced, you need to be watched." Antonietta said taking the letter back.

"What about when Newt is king?" I asked.

"His advisors will keep a close eye then." She answered; her nose was always slightly scrunched in displeasure when she talked to me.

"Why do we have to ignore the Deadland Tribes just because Galia invited us in?"

"Why this? Why that? Your questioning is irritating," Georgios finally turned to look at us " A princess place is to do what she is told without questioning, interchangeably, a queens place is to support her king in everything. All performed quietly"

I hadn't come in looking for a fight but the day was full of surprises.

"Oh yes! How silly of me to ask questions and express my opinion. Should I just go back to my room and wait for Newt to come around and impregnate me? Would that make you happy?"

"Well if we're completely honest that is the only reason we paid so much to get you here. So off you go, complete your duty."

"What lack of manners! From both of you!" Antonietta interceded the spat "I expect more decorum from the royal family."

"The reason, Roan," Janson said "that we want to avoid the Deadlands is because Galia is not just strategically placed to buffer us from Hiberia, but also because if they open their market up to Britanicca the economic gain compensates the loss of the tribes. I hope you are aware that Galia's seclusion is based on their self-appointed superiority and they look at the tribes as below their station. If you visit the tribes it will certainly be an offense to the country."

"But my mother stems from a tribe why would they invite us?

"Simply put, they need someone of a high blood status to marry Prince Winston. We're assuming it's a way for them to slightly open up relations in order negotiate for Rosemary." Janson answered.

How did he become so involved? Janson wasn't supposed to be here that long. Regardless, he had thrust himself into the deepest of Britannican backrooms.

"You two will negotiate a favorable contract for Rosemary's marriage. We want you to prioritize trading charters and any free-market deal. This is a prime opportunity for you, Newt, to impress the parliament and get their support."

I turned to one of the advisors, it was the woman who had married us.

"Has Rosemary been told of this?" Newt asked, folding his arms.

"Absolutely not. We can't risk it getting out to Hiberia that Galia is in contact with us. She'll most likely throw a fit and everyone will know. If anyone asks, you will still go to the tribes. No one outside this room must know of this." Ava answered, stepping forward, her arms clasped in front of her.

I felt everyone's eyes turn towards me.

"How do you plan to smooth it over with the tribes?" I asked, trying to divert the attention from my evident Hiberian affiliation.

"After all the contracts are signed and secured you two can take a trip there or invite some prominent members here. We didn't specify were you two would go so they can't officially take offense. Roan you can write to your Mothers family or something with an excuse." Janson explained.

"Looks like you have it all planned out." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yes now the next matter at hand is a quick pregnancy. It is vital if we want to keep public support high." Antonietta said, handing Newt a parchment.

"You need to document your intimacy here so we can calculate conception and ensure a success."

Newt had turned bright red "Mother I am doing no such thing."

"Son, you have to. It's the only way to handle the issue in a controlled manner. Besides, its tradition. Every Isaac marriage in the past has had one. Now last night is already one there but you need to keep this as accurate as possible."

That calendar was going to be very blank and very inaccurate.

"We've marked the days where Roan will be more fertile. Prioritize those days and don't waste them. Time is of the essence."

I had started to grow uncomfortable so I pulled at my dress sleeves and avoided direct eye contact with the people around us and I concentrated on the ceiling corners.

"No need to be embarrassed, this is a simple fact of life. Now off you go. Go say your goodbyes, you'll leave early tomorrow morning." Georgios dismissed us with a wave of his hand.

I rolled my eyes before turning around and heading for the door.

I didn't notice that Janson had followed Newt and I until he spoke. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"I must give you credit for your cleverness but I hope you realize the danger you've put yourselves in."

"What are you talking about?" I asked and kept walking.

I learned that the best way to handle any sort of accusation was to deny, deny ,deny.

"Don't play coy, I know what you did with the sheets. I'm giving you time to sort it out but if you don't straighten things out by the time you get back from the honeymoon. You will force my hand."

"What would you possibly do Janson?"

"Don't test me Roan, we both know what I'm capable off."

With that he slinked off down a different hallway. He was so dramatic all the time.

I could feel Newts eyes on me.

"Don't worry Newt. Janson isn't the only one who can make threats."


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the review Rianne.o!**

 **Chapter 23**

Boredom was seeping into every membrane in my body. I napped for a while, stared out the window for a bit, fiddled with my gloves but nothing was working. Agnes has forgotten to pack a book despite me telling her numerous times Perhaps she "forgot" to because she got tired of me reminding her every five minutes.

Newt was fast asleep across from me so I had no one to talk to. All I could was sit and wallow.

We had left rather early in the morning in order to reach Bohemia in 3 days. My heart raced at the thought of visiting the country. I'd never been to an opera or seen any theater besides the little plays put on in the Big Hall for my parent's entertainment. The streets of Bohemia were famed to waft with warm pastries. The Cream Puffs I would try! The excitement made me bounce in my chair but it quickly passed and I was left bored once again.

The Britannica countryside was full of lush vegetation that winter had turned into barren brambles and brown blotches of land. The lack of snow was going to be awful on the farmers. I'd be highly annoyed if my first year as Queen was racked by a famine due to lack of snow cover.

After a while, my attention turned to examining Newt. His head was rested on the side of the carriage and his arms were crossed over his chest. I hadn't noticed before but he had a tiny scar on his cheek, barely noticeable but the sun was hitting him just right. The sunlight made his eyelashes and the tips of his hair look almost translucent. He was handsome, not in a way that intimidated you, but rather his appeal was soft and inviting despite the sharpness of his cheekbones.

I knew that I'd been wrong in my treatment of him, he was a good person. For a while, I thought that I didn't like him cause I had to marry him but I'd come to realize that wasn't it. Something else was pushing my insolence. I wasn't sure if it was fear but it definitely felt like it. The real question was what did I fear? Newt was so nice and decent so I shouldn't fear him. My guess would be I was scared of losing my freedom, not that I had much, to begin with.

I sighed loudly and slumped him my seat. My deliberations only kept me busy for so long. I had an entire day to kill and nothing to do. I wanted to scream.

Two hours of complete boredom passed before they decided to rest the horses. I lightly shook Newt awake after a page had come and knocked on the carriage door.

I was eager to get out of the carriage so I didn't wait for him. I was in such a state to get out that I forgot that Newt was supposed to get out first or that if I wasn't careful I would step on my dress and fall. Which I did, on all fours.

"You know, if you had waited for me to get out first and help you down, that wouldn't have happened."

I ignored Newt and pushed myself up. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment. My knees stung from the impact and my dress was all dirty.

I tried my best to get the dirt off but it was still sprinkled on the fabric.

Thankfully, only Newt had seen my tumble. The carriage had been steered towards a woodland and the door I had decided to get out off was facing the tree line.

I walked around the carriage, Newt closely behind me. The small area was rounded and it had a fire pit in the middle. It had been obviously been used before for the same reason we had used it. I could hear a stream nearby and the horses were gone, most likely being watered.

My legs felt weak after sitting for so long but I started to slowly feel proper circulation reach them as I moved about. As I looked around, I realized Agnes and Teresa were nowhere in sight.

"Where are my ladies?" I asked one of the guards who had walked by just in time.

"The Commander sent them into town for supplies, your highness."

The Commander, otherwise known as Minho, had no right to do that. They were my ladies.

I looked around for the culprit and found him surrounded by some guards, they were looking over a map.

What a silly title, commander, all Minho had ever done was go to a special maze guarding school. His experience was limited yet here we were being led him.

I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Newt.

"Perhaps we can wait, wouldn't want to embarrass him on his first real assignment."

I frowned and hesitated "All right but they better not have gone alone."

"I'm sure they didn't. Now come along we need to stretch our legs."

I wasn't sure if Newt had learned to handle me or if I was getting more reasonable.

Newt and I walked the same trail the horses had taken. Thankfully, Newt hadn't offered his arm but I couldn't give him a reason to.

I watched my footsteps carefully, the ground was thick with dead leaves and broken sticks. It made a satisfying crunch when I stepped on it.

I was paying such close attention to the sound my feet were making I didn't notice the obvious.

Newt saw them first, it was a misshapen group of three, I didn't miss the orange paint splattered all over their clothes.

Newt reached out for my arm and pulled me back. I crashed into his chest while instinctively holding up my hand to my mouth. Newt did the same and started to pull me along backward. The ground would crunch underneath us and I came to hate the satisfying crunch I had become enamored by.

The group was busy down by the stream, I scanned the bank, looking for the horses only to find them nearly 15 yards away. The group would stay clear from the guards once they saw them but we were easy targets, far from protection and lathered in silk and gold that would all sell for a nice price.

I hoped Newt had his ceremonial butter knife under his coat.

One of the beggars turned and spotted us. He tapped his friend and all three turned around.

I glanced back at the guards. They were still too busy frolicking with the horses to notice.

I knew if I screamed they would come but then the three men would surely die. Even if they had no intention of harming us.

Thankfully, they turned away and scampered off and away from the bank.

I let out a sigh of relief and let my mouth go.

"Let's go back," Newt said.

I nodded in agreement.

Once we had turned, I hooked my arm through Newts and stood far closer than I usually did.

I felt like a coward but those men weren't painted orange for being saints.

Besides, what's the point of having a husband If you couldn't reap one of the primary benefits of marriage? I would give him a hereditary line while he ensured my survival. The concept was as primal as it was basic.

I glanced at Newt and saw a small smirk playing on his lips. I instantly pulled my arm away.

"Oh C'mon Roan, and here I was thinking you had warmed up to me."

He pulled my arm back and I relented.

"Well I had but then I saw I boosted it your ego and I wasn't so sure."

"I didn't boost my ego, I was just happy you saw the benefits of letting me escort you places."

"Oh yes, of course, that's why you're smirking not because you've proved your point?"

"Not at all. It would not be proper and like you've said before I am the perfect gentleman."

I scoffed and fully pulled my arm away.

"Completely Insufferable."

"Come here, I wouldn't want you falling again." New said reaching for me again.

I laughed as I pulled my arm away.

"You'll have to try harder than that." I said, looking over my shoulder as I picked up my pace.

"Roan, you've already fallen today. I'd hate for anyone to find out."

I gasped and stopped "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Are you refusing my help?" Newt asked, reaching for my elbow, he caught it before I fully moved it away. I could have jerked it away but I wanted to see what he was going to do.

"Well, maybe I can walk just fine on my own." I said.

Newt rolled his eyes and hooked his arm through mine "You've had a hard time proving it."

The atmosphere had relaxed from its original panicked state but Newt was walking faster than before.

"It's these stupid skirts they make me wear. They're too puffy. I feel like a pastry."

"You look like one too."

I scoffed once more and elbowed his ribs.

"I can't wait to try the cream puffs in Bohemia. I've been fantasizing about them my entire life."

Newt shook his head in amusement "There are better things in Bohemia than cream puffs."

"What are we going to do while we are there? I expect to see all the attractions. It's my honeymoon after all."

"Well, most couples that go to Bohemia don't spend a lot of time sightseeing. "

What an atrocity "Why ever not?" I asked, turning to look at Newt.

He bit back a smile.

"Bohemia is famed for its high-quality aphrodisiacs. I doubt they are allowing us to go for any other reason than that."

"That's just silly. Its sound like a perfectly good trip wasted."

"Perhaps to you but not for others."

I opened my mouth in surprise "Is the golden prince making innuendos in the presence of a lady?"

"Yes but you're my lady. I can say anything I want in front of you."

"A man's wife is his most prized procession, you'd dare sully my ears?"

"I think I'll end up sullying more than your ears darling."

"Another one! You're getting far too cheeky." I said, shaking my head in mock disapproval.

We had reached the initial resting site. Newt wasted no time in warning the guards and a small group of them scampered off to make sure the other guards were all right.

Minho personally saw us to our carriage.

"Where are my ladies?" I asked before getting in.

"I sent the two of them with Thomas and another guard to get some supplies. They'll be back soon. I figured a small group would draw less attention. I don't want anyone knowing which roads we're using."

"Very sensible of you Minho." Newt commended Minho before signaling for me to get in the carriage.

With a heavy sigh, I entered the boredom contraption.

Agnes and Teresa weren't too long in coming, after half an hour of sitting around the carriage started moving along.

"You know Roan, I think we should use this time to get to know each other better."

I couldn't see how the interaction would hurt.

"Marvelous idea. You start."

"Favorite food?

"Cream-"

"Food Roan, not desserts."

I frowned "Well I love mountain flower stew. What's yours?"

"I like a good steak."

"How manly of you. Hmm, Rain or Sun?"

"Sun, it rains far too much in Oxforshire."Newt answered.

"I prefer rain."

"What's worse a tea luncheon or a coming of age banquet?"

"Coming of age banquet. Too many ceremonies."

I truly did hate them.

"Oh, and everyone wears white and being the prince you have to kiss the cheek of all the girls being presented at court." Newt said, rolling his eyes.

"On the bright side. You don't have to that anymore." I said, lifting an eyebrow.

"True, I can only kiss you now. Wedding or an elopement?"

"Elopement, much more scandalous."

Our conversation continued to encompass silly questions for a bit but it didn't take long to turn to more serious things.

"Do you really think it's advantageous for your sister to marry into a Galiatian family? You know how they are." I asked.

Newt shrugged "Well I think it all depends on who she marries but I don't think it's wise that she marries until you and I establish a hereditary line."

"Who would take the throne if something were to happen to you and we had no heir?'

"If Rosemary marries Prince Winston she can't take the throne, parliament would never allow an outside influence in the royal family. My cousin, Zart, would take over. He is my uncle's son."

"Is he anything like your uncle?"

Newt shook his head "Much to my uncle's chagrin, Zart decided to be musically trained instead of going to boarding school. Zart is a great musician but not much of a strategist."

"Why would Zart take the throne and not your Uncle?"

"Parliament wants him out. They won't vote him in again after all the trouble he's caused."

"I find it interesting that your parliament would allow you to marry me. Aren't I an outside influence?"

Newt visibly stiffened "Mother bent their arm and you're not a man. They don't think you'll cause much damage as queen regnant. They also think you take after your Mother, mostly everyone thinks the reason Suecia rose to such prominence recently is because of your Mother."

I glared at Newt but it's not like I could fight him. Father would be lost without mother. He was too slow when it came to decisive choices.

"I never got to read over the marriage contract. Did you?" I asked I hadn't had the time to look it over. This trip would have been a good opportunity had Agnes listened to me.

"Just a bit. Ava went over the highlights. They wanted my approval on some of the things."

Yet no one had asked me what I thought "Did you work anything interesting in?"

"Not much, I gave you a hefty allowance by the way. I also gave you a writ of libertas. You're welcome."

I angled my face "Writ of libertas? How progressive of you."

"I figured you would like to keep your lands and property in the case of my premature death."

"About my allowance, how much is it?"

Newt smirked, "Enough for you to stage public apologies and bribe my staff without having to worry."

I sat up from my slouched state "How did you know I bribed Sonya?"

"You told me yourself, Roan!"

Oh, I guess I had. That day felt so far away, I was married now for goodness sakes. It had actually only been about a week since that day. My head started to buzz, things were moving too fast and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

The "commander" rested the horses two more times and Newt and I took a short walk each time. We didn't stop until late nightfall. Minho made the guards hide any royal insignias and gave us fake titles. Newt was a Baron and I a Baroness. Having a title so low made me uncomfortable but if it kept us safe I would suffer my demotion.

The Inn we stayed at was opulent but I didn't get to enjoy it. There was a pub on the first floor but only men were allowed. I had dinner in the room Minho had secured us and ordered a bath. Newt was cavorting with Thomas and Minho somewhere in the pub.

Agnes was brushing my hair when Newt appeared, he looked groggy and his feet dragged. He let out a yawn and stretched his arms.

"Are you almost done Agnes? I'd appreciate it if I could settle for bed. "

Agnes blushed "Almost, your royal highness."

I rolled my eyes. Poor Agnes had taken a liking to Newt. I couldn't see why.

"You can go to bed Agnes, I can finish, I'm sure you're tired." I said, I didn't want to see her fumbling about in front of Newt.

"As you wish, your grace."

Agnes set down the brush, curtsied for both of us and took off, her head lowered.

Once she left, Newt began to take off his coat. He groaned after a while.

"I forgot to call for Alby and who knows where he is. Would you mind untying the laces of my vest Roan?"

I froze, the brush still tangled in my hair.

"S-sure," I said, standing and setting the brush down.

As I approached Newt, the smell of ale was stronger. I didn't know if it was due to his intoxication or because he spent a good part of the night at the pub and the smell just clung to him.

Newt turned his back towards me and I pulled at the strings of his vest until they came off. My hands had gotten clammy so I struggled to pull apart the knot for a while.

"Did you have a lot to drink?" I asked.

Newt turned to face me, he was pawing at his collar.

"Just a few but ale always makes me sleepy."

He yawned once more, I grew tired of watching him pull at his collar. He was going to rip it.

"Here, let me." I pushed his hands out of the way and started working on the knot.

"You know Roan, you're nicer than you let on." Newt said, raising his head so I had better access.

"I know." I said, smiling slightly when his collar separated "There you go, you can take care of the rest."

I turned from him and headed for bed, my wet hair had been brushed enough. I was worried about the bed sheets so I had them send new ones in. They looked much cleaner than the others. I settled on the bed, it was much smaller than the one Newt and I shared in the palace. Once Newt had discarded his clothes and dressed for bed he blew out all the candles I had left lit.

He slipped in next to me and in the process his feet hit mine.

"Roan! Your feet are freezing!" Newt groaned tossing away.

"No one told you to touch my feet and the bed is big enough for you to not have to touch them, maybe you should be more careful."

"Maybe you should have circulation in your feet."

"Maybe if you weren't drunk, you wouldn't have touched my feet."

I heard Newt rustle about in the dark "I'm not drunk!"

"Well, your clothes smell awful."

"I was in a pub woman!"

"All right! Don't shout, you'll wake everyone up."

"Sometimes Roan you are very difficult to deal with."

Was he looking for a fight? After I'd been so nice to him?

"I know now go to sleep Newt."

"Fine but I'm not drunk.

"My mistake, you're not drunk. Now sleep."

We didn't get what you could call a peaceful night.

Newt kept shifting around and accidentally touching my legs.

He complained each time how cold my legs were and I accused him of being drunk.

It was a cycle that continued until dawn.

I was sitting up in bed. Newt had a pillow over his head and was grumbling about my "legs made of ice"

My eyes were fighting to stay awake but I could only sleep for a bit before Newt and I came in to contact.

This stupid bed!

It was far too small, we barely had any space between us.

"Newt why don't you just press your feet against mine so you get accustomed and we can finally sleep?"

Newt stopped his grumbling for a bit and left me waiting in silence. Slowly, I felt his legs touch mine for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Newt inhaled shortly before I felt him release his tense muscles.

"Are you good now?" I asked.

"I think so." He said, pulling his head out from under the pillow.

"Finally, now let me bloody sleep." I settled into bed, Newts legs no longer fully touching mine. His feet were against mine and as odd as it felt to have his feet against mine I was just so grateful that Newt had finally shut up that I drifted off after only a short while.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! I know its been a while but I snagged a really good Internship and its keeping me super busy. Thanks for the continued support.**

 **Chapter 24**

We arrived in Bohemia late at night and I was more than eager to cavort around. There were plenty of people milling around in Parsille. The streets were full of boisterous noise from carriages and passerby's, the light from pubs spilled out into the sidewalks giving the dark night a warm and yellow glow.

Newt wanted to enjoy the city so we wouldn't make an official appearance at Bohemian court until the end of our stay. I didn't mind one bit.

"Oh Minho! What could possibly go wrong?" I asked, we were standing in the street as the footmen took in our luggage to the Hotel we were staying at. Under false names, of course.

"Its late Roan. Newt control your wife." Minho said and turned around to direct the guards that were with us.

I felt Newt grab my shoulder "Roan don't you think its rather late? Aren't you tired?"

I met his gaze "Newt, I have had three days of no movement whatsoever I want to walk. I want to see the city. If only for a bit! We'll just go around the corner!"

Newt sighed "Fine only for a bit."

He turned to look at Minho "We'll be back in a bit. We won't stray far."

Minho was still talking with the guards. I don't think he heard Newt but we weren't going to go far so it didn't matter.

The streets were so crowded, I didn't mind when Newt took my hand in his. I didn't want to get lost and give Minho a reason to lock us up.

My neck started to hurt from craning it to see past the people. The buildings were taller than the ones in Oxforshire or back home in Suecia. They were made out of pale brick and nearly all of them had some sort of ornate stone trim running above the doorways and on the corners. I didn't realize I was squeezing Newts hand until he squeezed back.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited." I said, loosening my grip.

"Its all right, I don't mind." Newt said, pulling me along.

"We need to find a bakery. My entire life I've wanted to try a Bohemian cream puff."

"I doubt one will be open at this hour but there should be a café around here somewhere."

I stopped in my tracks and accidently pulled Newt back.

"A café?'

New smiled brightly "Yes a café, now come along."

I'd never in my life had been allowed to drink coffee let alone go to a café. Some conservatives believed that coffee inhibited reproductive abilities, it was absolute klunk but mother didn't believe in science.

I walked faster and nearly split my face from all the smiling I was doing.

Newt looked back once in a while to make sure we didn't stray too far, I tried to pay attention but I was too busy enjoying the panorama.

Newt stopped us in front of a café and I was quacking to go inside.

"We might have some luck in here," He said before pulling me in.

There was a strong smell in the air, it overflowed my senses. It was delicious. I squeezed Newts hand tighter.

I felt Newts gaze on my face. I turned to look at him, he was smiling widely "Were you allowed coffee?"

I shook my head.

"It will keep you awake the entire night. Do you want to wait 'till tomorrow? You can still get your cream puff. "

"Absolutely not."

Newt shook his head "As long as you promise not to keep me up all night."

"Promise."

"Pick a place and sit. I'll order for us." Newt said, letting go of my hand.

I looked around, feeling lost. The café was brightly lit and there were tiny tables pushed up against the walls. It was painted a mustard yellow and we were standing on white rectangle tiles. There was a gold trim on nearly everything, the place was opulent despite its simplicity.

I chose a table that was parallel to the large window that looked out into the street. I people watched until Newt sat down in front of me.

"Where is my cream puff?" I asked, once I realized he was empty handed.

"They're making it right now. They don't know we're royalty so we're not a priority."

"A little delay wont kills us but Minho might."

"Let me see your left hand." Newt asked, staring intently at my palms.

I gave him a wary look but regardless I placed it across the table and within his reach.

He turned it over and pulled my fingers back from the fist I was making. I shivered at the contact but didn't pull my hand away. Newt ran his thumb over the tiny scars that imitated my nails. I shivered again and pulled my hand away but Newt caught it.

"Those are interesting markings. I hope they're not fresh." He said before letting my hand go.

I narrowed my eyes and glared. "Perhaps but they're definitely not your business."

We stared at each other intensely, I was waiting for him to respond and he was choosing his words carefully. Our standoff was interrupted when a girl placed a cream puff and a teacup in front of me.

Newt thanked the girl and took a long sip of his tea before talking.

"Roan I want you to trust me; your hands shouldn't be scarred like that."

I took a deep breath and stared at my cream puff. He was ruining one of the most important moments of my life. I needed to fix this before the memory was sullied.

"I do it when I'm nervous. It keeps me from doing something stupid. At times when I'm surrounded by the court I feel like I'm going to burst so I release the energy by digging my nails into my palms. Usually there are gloves that stop me from breaking the skin but due to the wedding…"

"Why don't you squeeze my hand from now on? We'll be inseparable once we get crowned."

"I guess I could do that."

Newt sipped his cup in silence when suddenly his eyes lit up and he put his cup down.

"I had completely forgotten about this! When I reached in my pocket for coins I found this."

Newt dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black bag.

I'd seen it before, at the fair. When he had given me the engagement ring.

He took out a golden ring, nearly identical to the one he had given me, except it did not have the lavender diamond.

" I was supposed to give it to you after…after well you know after what but It completely slipped my mind.

I put my palm out to receive it but Newt gave me a pointed look.

I rolled my eyes and flipped my hand over "Fine."

Newts hand was warm but his touch made me shiver, it was different from when I held his hand. That was out of necessity, all of this contact wasn't.

He took off the engagement ring, I hoped he didn't notice that I had scratched it, he placed it on the table and put the wedding band in its place. New slid the engagement ring on top and patted my hand before letting it go.

"There now the whole world will know you're married."

I smiled slightly, out of kindness, not for any other reason, obviously.

The mood had definitely lifted and I finally felt the environment light enough for me to enjoy my cream puff.

With great trepidation, I lifted up the flakey pastry.

I took a deep breath before I took a bite.

I had expected an explosion of fireworks and colors. Trumpets were supposed to play but instead I found a sweet sensation take over my body in the most calming manner. It was scrumptiously relaxing.

"Did you like it?" Newt asked.

"Of course I liked it! I'd been waiting my entire life for that moment."

I ate the cream puff slowly wanting to savor every bite and crumb. I finished it far too soon but I had the coffee to content myself with.

"Is there anything I should know before I drink this?"

"Besides the fact that you won't sleep tonight. No, I just ordered it a bit sweet since you haven't had one before."

I picked up the cup slowly and examined the creamy, light brown, substance. It tasted sweet but the underlying taste was strong.

Newt and I finished our cups in a comfortable silence.

"We should really get back. Minho will be waiting for us."

I groaned "Fine."

I got up slowly and took a good look around the place, trying to remember it. I followed Newt out onto the street where he offered me his elbow. I took it and slightly clung to it as people rushed by in excitement or in a drunken stupor. The streets were loud, I wasn't used to the amount of noise that was being produced. I was pushed closer to Newt due to the high pedestrian congestion on the street. Newt had a distinct smell to him when I first met him. It was of a soap he must use with consistency but now I realized the lavender scent from my clothes had started to cling to him. My stomach clenched at the realization of the domestic intimacy that had started to spur between us. I fought the urge to pull my am away. I looked at Newt, he was only slightly taller than me. We were deep contrasts, if you ignored our height. He had a slight and lean frame, his skin was fair just like his hair. I had made my skin dark due to my escapades around the castle walls. Tree climbing from my childhood and my constant horse riding had gotten rid of any womanly curves I might have developed. I didn't have an overly large chest but I was rounded, perhaps the only feminine aspect to my physique.

Our children would be interesting creations.

Children. The word made my spin turn cold.

I had never been with anyone _like that_ , not that I was given the chance to begin with. From what Rosemary had let on, Newt had. The double standard didn't bother me as much as the fact that I had less than a year to birth a child if I wanted to stay in a favorable position. A favorable position with parliament, the nobles, my mother, Janson, the people… Newt.

I could only put the task off for so long. According to the chart Antonietta made, it took around six months for someone to get pregnant. I had a year. I could put it off for six more months perhaps longer with the kingdom tour Newt was planning in the summer.

There was a loud pop and I couldn't help but shriek and grab unto Newt with both hands.

A few paces from where I was, three small children were throwing small white bags that would spark and make a loud noise. They jumped in excitement every time the small bags would hit the ground.

Newt laughed once he saw the cause of my commotion.

"They're just firecrackers Roan." He said, rubbing the hand that clutched to him.

I pulled completely away from him "Sounded like a small cannon. Excuse me for being cautious."

Newt rolled his eyes and reached over and grabbed my hand "Wouldn't want you getting lost. Now come on Minho is waiting."

* * *

The hotel we stayed at was much nicer than the ones we had previously stayed at. The bed was bigger for starters and I wasn't restricted to my room. Newt was right, the coffee would keep me up into the late hours. He had already gone to bed but I was in a deep game of Whist with the valet and a handful of maids. I was about to lose when thankfully the housekeeper came and ushered her staff off.

There were still a couple of people milling around, mostly young rakes or old men. How completely indecorous of me to still be up. The effects of the coffee were wearing off slowly, very slowly but if I stayed up any longer who knew what sort of people I would end up playing whist with. Bohemians were famed for their eccentricities.

The hotel room was dark when I came in, which was no surprise, it was around 3 am after all. I lit a single candle so I could see where I was going. Hopefully, I wouldn't wake Newt.

I would need more foresight from now on. I was standing behind the dressing screen trying to get my corset off but Agnes had stuffed the laces far too deep for me to reach them. I struggled for a couple more minutes before I gave up. I needed scissors or a knife. I felt odd walking around the room with my shoulders bare and half of my calves on display but Newt was sleeping and only one candle was on. I rummaged around the room. I didn't want to cut open my corset but what other choice did I have?

"Roan is that you?" New sounded groggy.

Bloody hell.

"Oh yes, I was just looking for something."

"Do you need help with your corset? Agnes mentioned you might when she came to look for you."

That Agnes, all the trouble she caused me.

"Not at all, I just I need to... If I could find some scissors."

I heard a sigh before some rustling and then the pat of bare feet against the ground.

Newt came up behind me. I jumped a bit when I felt his hands on my shoulders. His fingers padded against my back until he found the knot Agnes had made. He untied it and pulled the laces apart. I reached over and finished pulling the corset off my shoulders. Newt went back to bed and I struggled in the dark to get into my nightgown. Once I was done being dressed, I settled into bed. My mind was spinning with the prospect of being in Bohemia, I had waited so long for this moment. I never thought I would be in bohemia, married, and about to be the queen of the most powerful nation on the earth.

This was all too much. I grabbed the pillow from underneath my head and put it over my face.

I groaned into It and squeezed it tightly.

Newt tossed over.

"You promised you wouldn't wake me up."

I sighed "Aren't you scared that you'll be made king when we return?"

"Terrified. That's why I would like to enjoy my vacation."

"Newt, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of everything. Of failing at ruling, not being good enough, of the heirs we need to have, of all the expectations."

"I'm never letting you have coffee ever again. Roan its going to be fine."

"Is it? How can you be sure?"

"Roan…"

"Fine, I'll shut up now."

Newt sighed again "Roan we will have plenty of opportunities to worry about those things later. Stop fretting, you're going to tire yourself out before anything has even begun."

I tossed over "All right. I'll be quiet now."

I was quiet and I didn't toss and turn however that didn't mean my mind was put to rest. My stomach stayed queasy until I fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.

 **Some relationship building for now. Things are going to start to get hectic in the next chapters.**


End file.
